Of Gates and Mouths
by belgin tei
Summary: Dawn goes to college and meets her new roommate. Hopefully the story will upload correctly this time!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Of Gates and Mouths 1/? Author: David A. Knapton 

E-mail:

Archive: If anyone wishes to go ahead, but it would be polite to at least drop me a line.

Rating: Ranging from U/G to 18/NC-17 this part is U/G

Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith Amanda/Andrew Janet/Sam

Crossover: BtVS/Angel and Stargate

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of the shows. If I did, boy would I have some fun?

Spoilers: None for Buffy unless you have not seen the end of season 7. Maybe some for Angel season 5 but as I haven't seen any at the time of starting this, and AI did not take control of Wolfram and Hart in this story I doubt it will! Stargate spoilers for season 7 may come up not sure yet.

Notes: This is a little AU, besides the crossover with the two shows. 'Cause I love Tara' she never died, (she was just wounded, but Willow still did a number on Warren and tried ending the world.)(The same goes for Amanda she didn't die in the Hellmouth.) and Cordelia came out of her coma after Jasmine died. I'm making Dawn and Cassandra (Dr Janet Frasier's stepdaughter,) the same age. I'm not sure if this would work out as Stargate seasons stand at the moment, but assume it corresponds with the present season after Daniel has returned set in 2005 so everything that has happened on SGC has to have 1 years added.

ALSO very importantly, Willow's 'slayer' spell only activated those potentials that were present in the school, but if and when any of those die another will be activated. Oh almost forgot Colonel Maybourne didn't go 'rogue'??? Ok so it's more than a little AU.

Summery: Set a couple of years after 'Chosen'. The whole gang moved to Cleveland after closing the Sunnydale Hellmouth. Giles and Robin Woods, with the help of the Coven and those few surviving watchers (6), rebuilt the council, which is now based in Cleveland, and the two spend their time travelling the world to find any potential slayers, which they send to Buffy and the gang to train.

After graduating from High school Dawn was accepted to PennState, where she meets her new roommate Cassandra.

Thanks to the following people who helped me with this story: irishwavefan, Electronis Zappa. I have been trying to contact my beta Hilary for six months now (I hope she is okay!) so I am posting this story un-betad. Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

Sunday morning PennState campus

"I don't see why Daniel and I have to carry all the bags!" groaned Jack O'Neill as he struggled down the hall with two large heavy suitcases.

"'Cause you both love me and I'm just a weak young woman," Cassandra smiled sweetly at the Colonel as she walked with her mother just ahead of the two men.

"Yeah right a weak pain in the ass..." Jack began before he saw the disapproving look aimed at him by Janet Frasier. "I meant that in a good way," he explained to her. "So do you know who you'll be sharing with?" he asked changing the subject.

"Ah yeah, her name is Dawn, Dawn Summers, I haven't met her yet, just e- mailed each other," Cassandra said as she stopped at a door, "Here it is," she said unlocking it and entering.

Cassandra had been lucky with the room, it turned out that Major Samantha Carter knew several of the faculty and had got them to pull a few strings, that was why she was now looking at a quiet spacious room, it had two single beds along with two desks, a couple of easy chairs and two large closets as well as its own bathroom. 'Oh I must do something nice for Sam,' she thought looking around.

"Just put the cases by the desk," Cassandra pointed to the desk on the left, "I'll unpack the books later."

"Books! I was carrying books!" growled Jack.

"Oh come on Jack you're not seriously telling me you thought my clothes were that heavy?" laughed Cassandra.

--------------

"Dawn is it much further?" groaned Xander following the young woman down the corridor, carrying two large suitcases.

"Quit moaning Xander at least you're not carrying her books," pointed out Buffy looking over the top of a large box filled almost to over flowing with some of Giles spare books he had been willing to loan her for her studies on ancient languages and myths.

Dawn smiled at Xander, "No just a little further," she said before turning to her sister, "So did Willow finish her checks into any unexplained deaths in the area?"

"What checks?" edged Buffy.

Dawn stopped suddenly almost causing Xander to collide with her, "Oh please Buffy, I'm not stupid! I know you've had Willow and Tara checking the University and the town out for almost a month now. I'm only surprised you haven't assigned a slayer here just in case..." Buffy blushed, "You have haven't you?" Dawn said in outrage.

Buffy did a quick check to make sure no one was close enough to overhear, "Kennedy is renting a small apartment nearby... Dawn we all talked about it, Giles is worried that if anyone found out that you're the Key it could cause problems for everyone... Dawn don't ever think any of us will stop worrying about you. Kennedy is only there just in case, she'll just do standard slayer things, you will not even know she's there, but if anything happens you can call her for help and she'll come right over."

Dawn didn't say anything for several moments staring at her sister assessing her statement; she nodded, "Okay as long as she doesn't start popping up in the places where I'll be hanging out," she said as she started moving towards her new dorm room again.

Dawn had been lucky; a former collage friend of Robin Woods worked in the administration department and arranged for her to be assigned a room with its own bathroom. After her experience in Sunnydale sharing one bathroom with over two dozen other girls she had swore she would avoid similar situations in the future. She would still have to share with her roommate but at least she would not have to get up at six in the morning to stand a chance of a hot shower.

Dawn could see the door was open and hear voices coming from inside, "Here it is," she announced as she entered the room occupied by a young brunette about her age, an older woman of about forty, a man with glasses about the same age, 'Must be Cassandra's parents!' thought Dawn, and an older looking man with greying hair.

Cassandra walked over to Dawn holding out her hand, "Hi you must be Dawn? I'm Cassandra but my friends call me Cassie," she said shaking Dawn's hand.

"Hi nice to meet you," smiled Dawn before pointing to Buffy and Xander as they entered, Xander put down the cases and Buffy looked around for somewhere to put the box of books. "This is my sister Buffy and our friend Xander Harris," she introduced them.

"Hi pleased to meet you," said Cassie returning the smile then turning and indicating the others in the room with her, "This is my mum Doctor Janet Frasier, Colonel Jack O'Neill he's in the Air Force and Daniel Jackson who works with them back home," she explained.

"Here let me help you with that," said Daniel moving towards Buffy and the obviously heavy box of books.

"Its fine, I got it," said Buffy placing it on the right hand desk.

Daniel glanced at the top book intrigued, he picked it up, 'Myths and their relationship to modern living by Nicholas Jackson,' he smiled as he held it with some reverence, opening the cover he let out a gasp, "Oh my god it's a first addition! I thought I had the only one left?" He turned to Dawn, "Where did you find it?"

Dawn walked over smiling at him, "It and most of the others belong to a friend of ours called Rupert Giles, he lent them to me for my studies," she explained before frowning when she noticed the author's name, "Jackson! Any relation?" she asked him.

"Yes he's my grandfather; he wrote it shortly after leaving university. When I was small, I use to fall asleep as he read from it at my bedtime..." Daniel stopped as he heard Jack and Dawn's friend Xander say under their breaths, "I can relate to that," before smirking at each other. Daniel gave Jack a slightly hurt look before finishing, "That more than anything got me into archaeology."

Buffy frowned as she looked intensely at Daniel, "What's an archaeologist doing working for the Air Force?"

Very worried looks appeared on the faces of the four people from Colorado. "I ah... advise on the hmm... impact on ah historical sites that are ah... earmarked for mmm... military bases etc, I also give my input on situations involving primitive cultures," Daniel explained quickly.

"Oh I see that explains it then I guess!" said Buffy with a forced smile on her face. She turned to her sister, "Do you need any help only I just remembered I need to get back to the office, something important has come up."

Dawn drew her sister into a hug, "No I'm good, just call me when you get home okay?"

"Love you," sighed Buffy as she pulled away, she handed Dawn a card, "Kennedy's numbers," she explained as she saw her sister frown at the card, "Just in case."

Dawn nodded, "Thanks Buffy."

Buffy turned to the others in the room, "It was nice to meet you, but I need to get back to work, maybe we'll meet again when I have more time," she said giving them an apologetic smile before turning for the door.

Dawn followed her sister and Xander to the door, where Xander grabbed her into a bear hug, "Bye quirt, I gotta be down this way next month to start on a new office block so I'll come and visit ok," he said as Dawn squeaked in surprise at the sudden hug.

"Okay Xander," smiled Dawn, "Bye Buffy, bye Xand, love you," she said closing the door.

As the two friends walked along the corridor from Dawn's room the slayer flipped open her phone, she waited until the other end was answered, "Kennedy, it's me; you'll need to be careful, Dawn knows you're here, for my sake and yours don't let her catch you watching her."

"How did she find out? No don't tell me you let it slip out. Buffy I can see now how everyone found out you were the slayer!" Kennedy said teasing her fellow slayer.

"Yeah, yeah very funny," sighed Buffy, "Ah you got a spare bed in your apartment?"

"Hmmm about that Buffy, when my dad found out I was coming here he insisted that I use our town house at Teaberry Ridge, so yeah I got spare beds, why are you going to stay in town?"

"No Dawn would spot me in a minute, no I was thinking of sending the slayer Manda that Giles found in Mexico, the one that appeared when Chao-Ahn was killed in Hong Kong last month, Dawn won't know her."

"Okay, call me when you get back to the office with the details. Anything else?"

"Yes keep an eye on Dawn's roommate, she has family in the military and something that they said in passing didn't seem right, I'll get Willow to send any information she digs up," Buffy told the younger slayer.

"Okay see you soon, and don't worry I won't let anything happen to Dawn. Bye Buffy," said Kennedy before disconnecting.

The slayer looked over to Xander as they got in the rental car, "Let's get back to base as quickly as we can I want Will to check out Dawn's new roommate and her friends, and why an archaeologist is working with the military?"

"With you there Buff, I didn't buy their explanation either!" said Xander as he buckled up. As Buffy pulled away he dialled a number on his phone, "Its Xander, we're coming back now, we'll be there in about half an hour have the jet ready," he told their pilot.

--------------

"Strange girl," commented Jack as Dawn closed the door.

"She's okay; she's had to give up a lot including college to look after me after mum died. She's CEO of a Security, come Bodyguard Company she and some of her friends started when we moved to Cleveland a couple of years ago," Dawn said trying to explain her sister's sudden exit.

"She's in security? But she's so small," Cassandra observed, who like Dawn stood at 5'9", to Buffy's 5'1½", the half inch was very important to her, before she could censor herself, she blushed as Dawn looked at her, "Sorry that came out wrong," she apologised.

Dawn gave a little laugh, "No its okay, her height or lack of, has always annoyed her but don't let that fool you she could take everyone in this room out without breaking a sweat," she said with more than a little pride.

"I don't think so," put in Jack.

Dawn smiled at him, "Whatever," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I think I'm gonna start unpacking," she looked at Daniel, "Wanna help."

"Sure I'd be happy too," nodded Daniel beginning to take the books from the box and place them on the shelves above the desk as Dawn unpacked her laptop.

With Janet and Jack helping Cassandra, the five finished the unpacking in no time. Jack looked around from the desk where he had finish putting Cassie's books away, "Okay campers what do you say I treat everyone to a burger?"

They all piled into Jack's rental car with Janet sharing the back with Cassandra and Dawn. Daniel turned to look into the back, Dawn had been very quiet since her sister had left, she sat staring out of the window, "Anything wrong Dawn?"

She looked over at him, smiling weakly, "Just missing Buffy and my friends back in Cleveland, it just struck me that this is the first time since mum died that I've been away from Buffy for more than a couple of days. Plus all the anxiety of classes et cetera, I want to make sure I don't let Giles down, he arranged for me to get a full scholarship."

Cassandra took Dawn's hand squeezing it slightly, "This will be my first time away from home as well we'll help each other," she said smiling at her new friend.

"So from your accent you are not from the Cleveland area but originally from southern California?" deduced Daniel trying to draw the young girl out.

"Ah yeah, I was born in LA, then when I was ten my mum and dad got divorced and I moved to a town called Sunnydale just up the coast with mum and Buffy. Buffy and I were with the last group to get out before the town fell into a big hole. We only move to Cleveland two years ago," Dawn explained her life in brief.

"Wow I remember seeing that on the news, said it was the big one. Were you scared?" asked Cassandra.

Dawn smirked, "No I was to frightened to be scared," she laughed.

"Was that how you lost your mother?" asked Janet, her maternal instinct coming to the fore.

Dawn shook her head, "No she had a brain tumour there were complications after the operation... B-Buffy fo-ound her body, s-she had to com-me to tell-tell me at schoool," she explained tears standing in her eyes; she wiped them on her sleeve. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"That's alright dear, I'm sorry that I've opened old wounds when we were just trying to cheer you up," apologised Janet.

"It just hurts and what makes it harder is that there isn't a grave we can visit and put flowers... ya know," Dawn tried to explain how she felt but unable to put it into word. On the couple of occasions she had a major fight with Buffy since they moved east, she had laid the blame and guilt she felt on her sister, it had been her idea to attack the First in the Hellmouth, which in turn had swallowed the town. She had apologised afterwards but could still see the hurt in Buffy's eyes and knew she blamed herself for the pain Dawn felt as well as her own.

Jack pulled over and parked the car, "Well I always say there is nothing that takes away your troubles like fast food," he said beginning to climb out of the car.

Dawn smiled at him as they all piled out of the car, "You sound like Xander, he thinks fast food is the cure for everything."

"He sounds like a very wise man, you should listen to him," replied Jack with a perfectly straight face.

"If I did that I'd be about 300 lbs of fat," giggled Dawn.

"Not to mention suffering from some serious health problems," pointed out Janet as she followed the others, she looked at Dawn, "Although on this occasion I would proscribe ice cream and a video."

"We should listen to her she is a doctor after all," put in Cassandra smiling, "We can pick up everything before we go back."

They grabbed a table while Jack went to order their food. Daniel looked over at Dawn, "So from the selection of books I helped you unpack I would guess you are studying Mythology and Ancient languages! What made you choose those subjects?"

"Giles. We met him when we moved to Sunnydale, he was the high school librarian, Buffy and her friends use to hang out there all the time and occasionally he would come to dinner, Buffy and I think he may have dated our mum a couple of times... Anyway when he moved to Sunnydale he brought all these old books with him, at first he wouldn't let me touch them thinking I'd damage them but as I got older that changed one time just after mum died Buffy had to go somewhere so she dropped me off at Giles. He doesn't have a TV so I started looking through his books, no one was more surprised than me to find that I seem to have a natural talent for ancient languages and I've always been interested in mythology," explained Dawn.

"This Giles, where did he get all those books he lent you, some are quite rare?" asked Daniel.

"He brought most of them from England I think! He was a curator at some museum there. Luckily, he took most of his books with him before Sunnydale got sucked into the ground."

"Really, what museum? I may know him," asked Daniel curiously.

"It never came up, I can ask him next time I talk to him, as I said his full name is Rupert Giles," explained Dawn.

"Hmmm that name sounds familiar," mused Daniel.

Dawn turned to Cassandra who sat next to her, "So what are you studying?" she asked.

"I'm interested in Astrophysics, PennState has some of the best Professors in the country," Cassandra said with more than a little enthusiasm.

"Eww too much like maths for me, you should meet my friend Willow she's great at maths and computers. I'll introduce you to her, she's promised to visit soon," said Dawn.

"That would be great. It would be nice to talk to someone other than Sam about my favourite subject."

"Sam?" frowned Dawn.

"Yeah Major Samantha Carter she's an astrophysicist back home, she helped me a lot," explained Cassandra, she smirked over at her mother, "Although I think mum would have preferred me to become a doctor!"

"Cassie dear, yes it would have been nice to see you become a doctor but as I've told you many times, it's your life and as long as you're happy I'll be happy," Janet told her daughter taking her hand as Jack place the tray of food on the table.

Cassandra looked around at the smiling faces, "Mum you're grossing me out," everyone laughed.

Dawn leaned over and stage whispered in Cassandra's ear, "That's part of mother training 101, 'How to gross out your daughter'." Cassandra giggled.

Janet gave the two young women her 'mum' look, "I can see you two are going to be a bad influence on each other!" she said shaking her head. Both girls just giggled as they picked up their burgers.

After their meal, they stopped at the nearest Uni Mart store to pick up items to fill their mini fridge as well as a couple of videos for their ice cream and video night.

After putting the food away, Cassandra rose to look at the only mother she could remember. She had found that as the years passed that she could no longer picture her birth mother's face, at first she had cried herself to sleep but as the years had gone by the pain had eased, she was still sad but no longer cried. She had tears in her eyes, this was the part she had feared most, her mother leaving, she flew into her mum's arms hugging her tight.

Janet held her daughter gently stroking her hair, "Don't cry dear, Sam and I are only a phone call away and you have Dawn here with you."

Cassandra gently pulled out of her mother's arms, smiling wanly, "I know... I'll miss you and Sam you have both done so much for me," she wiped her eyes then turned to Jack and Daniel hugging them both, "I'll miss both of you as well, give my love to Teal'c."

Jack looked a little embarrassed at the idea of passing on Cassandra's message to the large Jaffa, "Ah I'll hmm do that," he told her.

Janet smiled at Jack before turning to Cassandra, "Don't worry I'll tell him. I'll phone you from DC tomorrow night, see how you got on with your first day of classes."

"Okay, you three should go before I start crying," Cassandra said moving to open the door.

As Jack and Daniel passed her the Colonel reach out and ruffled Cassandra's hair, "See you Cassie," he smiled, "Bye Dawn."

"Bye Jack, Daniel. Don't worry I'll look after her Janet, it was nice meeting you," Dawn said.

Cassandra quickly hugged her mum again, "Bye mum, talk to you tomorrow," she told her.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see," Janet reassured Cassandra as she left the room.

Cassandra closed the door and turned to Dawn who stood by her desk unsure what to do, "So ice cream?"

Dawn smiled, "Ice cream," she nodded, "Which video do you wanna watch first?"

--------------

Watchful Security (Watcher Headquarters) Cleveland

Buffy pushed the door open and entered the lobby waving to the receptionist before walking down the corridor to her office she stopped at Amanda's desk, who doubled as her secretary as well as a slayer; "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Ah yeah we got a call from Jim MacLean, he got back to Bombay with Chandi and Carma safely, they are going to stay in Bombay for a few weeks while Jim finishes setting up his network then he said he'd leave Chandi with a friend he said would make a good watcher while he and Carma travel around as sort of a roving slayer. Oh and Manda just got in, I assigned Vi to start her training and there are three messages on your desk," Amanda reported.

"Okay, give the details on India to Willow and Tara to checkout. Can you have Vi send Manda to my office I have something for her to do, she'll be going out to join Kennedy," Buffy told her.

"Don't tell me... Dawn found out about Kennedy and you want Manda there because Dawn won't know her!" giggled Amanda.

"Yeah, yeah so I can't fool Dawn," Buffy waved her arms in the air as she pushed her door open.

Faith got up from the desk she routinely shared with Buffy, and walked around to greet her girlfriend giving her a deep passionate kiss and caressing the blonde's breast lightly, taking the other senior slayer's breath away. She released Buffy and grabbed her leather jacket by the door, "Bye B, see you in about a week."

Buffy's arm snapped out grabbing Faith's upper arm, "Wait, what do you mean, 'see you in a week'?"

Faith smirked at the blonde, "Aleksandra called again, that master vampire in St. Petersburg is proving a bigger problem than she first thought, so I thought I'd take Toku to give her some field time," she explained with a smirk knowing what the kiss had done to the other slayer.

Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You bitch you did that on purpose," she accused touching her lips.

"Of course B, so you'd have something to remember me by and want to return the favour when I get back," Faith told her opening the door.

"Oh I'll remember and I'll most definitely pay you back," Buffy said between clenched teeth. "Amanda see if Willow and Tara can come to my office," she shouted as she slammed the reinforced door, courtesy of Xander after Buffy had destroyed the previous two, in frustration.

Sitting at her desk, she looked over her messages, nothing that could not wait. She turned to the chart on the wall, listing all the slayers and watchers and their locations around the world, she noticed that Faith had wrote St. Petersburg next to hers and Toku's names, that left only Amanda, Vi and Manda as back up on the Hellmouth. She let out a sigh as she studied all the names, only 15 of the slayers that had been with her in Sunnydale were still around. 'We have to find a way of keeping everyone alive,' she thought.

Buffy was brought out of her musing when an almost timid knock came on her door, "Come in Manda," she called out guessing who was at the door when she sensed a second slayer on the other side.

Manda stepped in and closed the door, she was quite small only an inch or so taller than Buffy herself, the senior slayer could sense the young girl's nervousness, she crossed the room a warm smile on her face, "Hi I'm Buffy... ah duh," she laughed, "Of course you know that. I'm pleased to meet you Manda."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am," Manda said quietly blushing slightly.

"Please call me Buffy, ma'am makes me sound old! I maybe the oldest slayer but I'm only 24. So how are you settling in?"

Buffy indicated for Manda to sit in one of the easy chairs when she took one herself.

"Yes ma...Buffy, I have never had so much. At home I was always hungry, poppa did his best but there was never enough to go around... I-I think I will like it here!" Manda said smiling slightly.

"Good but you know as a slayer you will have to get use to moving to wherever you are most needed, of course if you do not wish to go no one will force you," Buffy explained.

"I am happy to go wherever you wish, god has made me a slayer, I will fight and slay whoever or whatever he needs."

"I'm glad to hear that, Amanda tells me that she assigned Vi as your teacher, but if you don't mind I'd like to change that!"

"Whatever you wish Buffy," nodded Manda a little less shyly.

"Well I'd like you to go to stay with Kennedy, as you may know my sister is attending PennState. What I am about to tell you must not be repeated to anyone, it is very important."

"I will keep anything you tell me secret."

"Good. My sister is not like other women she is the Key... Her blood has the ability to destroy the barriers that stop all the dimensions from merging together. Giles, mine and Faith's watcher, feels that if anything happened to her that things could get unpleasant. So we sent Kennedy to keep her safe, but because Dawn knows her I would like you to go and help," Buffy told the youngest slayer.

"Yes when do you wish me to go?"

"Amanda will arrange a ride to the bus station where you can get a bus to the college; Kennedy will meet you at the other end okay?"

Manda rose from her chair, "I will pack my things," she smiled.

Buffy led her to the door, opening it just as Willow was about to knock, "Hi Will," she smiled at her friend. "Amanda can you sort out a ride for Manda to the bus station!"

"Sure Buffy," Amanda said picking up the phone.

"I'll see you again soon Manda, good luck. Will, Tara come in," Buffy said opening the door wide.

Willow and Tara both smiled at their friend as they took easy chairs, "So what's up Buff," asked the redhead.

Buffy closed the door and retook her seat, "Well we met Dawn's new roommate, she seems nice enough but her mother is in the air force. There were two men with her and her daughter both also work for the air force only one is an archaeologist, I want you to check them out, send a copy of everything you find to Kennedy. It may be perfectly legit but let's not take any chances." Buffy handed Willow a piece of paper, "Xand and I wrote down everything we got on them," she explained.

Willow nodded, "You got it," she said taking the paper. "So where are you sending Manda? Don't you want to give her some time to get use to being a slayer?"

"I'm sending her to help Kennedy; she is the only slayer Dawn hasn't met..." Buffy saw Willow frown, "Okay, so she found out about Kennedy, it was a long shot anyway; we all know how she has a way of finding out things. After all that's why Giles suggested training her as a watcher."

"Okay we'll get straight on it," said Tara getting up.

--------------

After finishing a rather large tub of ice cream and watching the videos Dawn and Cassandra got changed for bed and lay talking for awhile.

"So what does your dad do?" asked Cassandra.

"The last I heard he was a vice-president for some retail company," Dawn answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I take it you don't get along with your dad?"

"No, the first couple of years after Buffy and I moved to Sunnydale we saw him quite a lot but then he moved to Spain with his 23 year old secretary," Dawn explained, Cassandra could hear the contempt in her voice. "I got the occasional letter from him but he didn't even call when mum went into hospital so I stopped writing..." she sighed, "I don't want to talk about him. So what about your dad what does he do?"

"I don't have one... he died along with the rest of my family when I was 12... They were missionaries in central America, some sort of virus..." she repeated the semi-lie she had been telling ever since coming to Earth, I was the only survivor, mum told me somehow I was immune. As I had no living relatives and she knew my parents she adopted me," Cassandra said.

"Sorry Cassie didn't mean to upset you," Dawn said sadly.

Cassandra smiled, "That's okay, I don't have a dad but I do have two mums, sort of anyway."

"What do you mean?" frowned Dawn.

"Ah you hafta promise not to tell anyone else," said Cassandra.

"Of course, I know how to keep a secret," Dawn reassured her friend.

"Okay, Sam and mum are together... if you know what I mean?"

"Oh is that all, Buffy's gay as well, so is her best friend, Willow," smiled Dawn before frowning, "Why is it so secret?"

"Ah it's not that, it's just because they are both in the military. Mum explained it to me as 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell', apparently anyone in the armed forces who thinks someone else is gay is not supposed to ask about it or tell anyone else about their own sexuality or something like that!"

"Oh I see... what a stupid rule," said Dawn.

"Yeah total agreement," nodded Cassandra.

"I think we should get some sleep now, we both have a long day tomorrow," suggested Dawn yawning slightly.

"Yeah," said Cassandra seemly catching Dawn's yawn as she found herself yawning along with her friend. "Night Dawn," she said as she turned off the table lamp between them.

"Night Cassie."

--------------

Cleveland Monday morning

Willow walked up to Amanda's desk, "Morning Amanda, Buffy available?" she asked.

Amanda looked up smiling, "Hi, yeah we got back from the gym about twenty minutes ago."

Willow nodded, "Is that where you got the bruise or did Andrew get a little ruff last night?" she said pointing at the light discolouring on the slayer's cheek.

Amanda laughed, "No Buffy hits a lot harder and if Andrew ever hit me like that I'd snap him like a twig... ah not that he would he's far to sensitive," she mused before shaking herself out of her thoughts when she saw Willow giving her an amused smile. "Ah no it was from patrol last night, Vi and I found a small clan of Fariss demons, one got in a lucky punch," she explained.

"Oh okay, see you later," the redhead smiled as she knocked on the door and entered Buffy's office.

Buffy looked up from a report she had received from Sam Zabuto, Rona and Shannon's watcher, who were investigating some disturbing vampire activity in Seattle and the good news that he had discovered another potential, who had escaped the First's attack only by being on the streets. He reported that he had persuaded the 15 year old, called Janet, to return with him and his slayers when the situation in Seattle had been resolved. He felt that was best as the girl was wary of strangers but for some reason the ancient watcher could not understand, had attached herself to Shannon. Buffy made a note to contact Sam and suggest he have Shannon start Janet's training, if the watcher had not already!

"Hi Will, what's up?" she asked smiling at her friend.

"I got that information on Cassandra Fraiser and her friends," said Willow taking a seat on the other side of the desk and sliding a folder to Buffy.

"So what did you find out?" she asked opening the folder.

"Well for a start Cassandra does not seem to have any real records before she was 12 years old when she was adopted by Doctor Janet Frasier. The record before that are quite good but false..."

"How do you figure?"

"Buffy, over the last few years I've done enough fake records to spot one when I see it," she laughed a little. "The records say she is Canadian and her family died of a mysterious virus only there is no reports anywhere in the newspapers or TV of any deaths around that time, plus her school records for some reason were security protected, it took me three hours to hack it. Her early records show that while her maths and science grades were quite high for her age, her English was that of a first grader! And she only had vague knowledge of things that a girl of her age would most likely have had an interest in."

"So she appears out of nowhere 6 years ago?" surmised Buffy looking up, "The main question now is, is it a coincidence that she is now Dawn's roommate or are the Initiative after her?"

"I don't think there is anything sinister and the people with Cassandra yesterday don't appear to be anything to do with the Initiative but a unit called Stargate Command, or SGC for short based in NORAD," explained Willow handing over a second file and opening one herself.

"Hacking into the SGC was even harder than Cassandra's files; in the end I had to use magick, I managed to get the personnel files on Doctor Fraiser, Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson. The group they belong to is, on the surfaces, a Deep Space tracking team. But the little I've found so far goes on about an ancient artefact that has the ability to transfer someone from here to anywhere in the galaxy that also has a similar artefact, they refer to it as a Stargate, which would at least account for the name."

"Well that would account for the archaeologist being attached to the air force!" mused Buffy.

"Ah yeah I guess. There is nothing particular unusual about Doctor Fraiser's record. She's been a doctor for about 16 years, just after qualifying she joined the air force where she met her husband Robert, they married a year later, divorcing 8 years ago because he couldn't handle his wife's career advancing quicker than his. Her speciality is exotic diseases."

"What about the others?" asked Buffy.

"Well Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, Jack to friends, is career military, he has special ops training in covert operations/infiltration, special weapons and tactics, demolition, chemical weapons, and is a field expedience specialist. He retired in 96 after his only child Charlie accidentally shot himself with his father's gun; he was divorced a few months later. He was brought out of retirement that year for a top secret operation, strangely after the mission was over he went back into retirement but at the end of 97 he come back again to head up a team codenamed SG-1. One thing that I noted in his file is: He possesses a sharp, sarcastic sense of humour, and is not above taunting an enemy in the heat of battle, or while in captivity." Willow smirked, "Remind you of anyone in this room!" she laughed at the look Buffy was sending her way.

"What about the archaeologist Daniel Jackson?"

"He has a very strange file. Born July 8 1967 to Clare and Melburn, who he saw killed in an accident at the Manhattan Museum of Art when a stone column fell on them. He has PhD's in Anthropology and Linguistics. Up until 96, he was regarded as a nut, publishing papers on the pyramids, theorising that they are landing sites for spaceships, after being laughed off stage that year he disappeared until he resurfaced at the end of 97, according to the file he spent that time somewhere called Abydos! The strangest thing is that according to the file he died of radiation poisoning last year and reappeared only a month ago..."

"Magick," interrupted Buffy.

"What?" frowned Willow.

"Was he brought back by magick like you did me?"

Willow scanned her copy of the file quickly to be sure, she shook her head, "It doesn't say but I somehow doubt it, aside from myself and Tara there is only half a dozen others that have that sort of power, and we've met them all, they would have mentioned something like that... Well except Ethan Rayne and somehow I can't see him doing something like that!"

"Well magicks are yours and Tara's area," mused Buffy staring into space, she shook herself, "Thanks Will, can you send copies of what you found to Giles, as well as Kennedy, he might have some clue about this Stargate," she asked.

"Of course Buffy," smiled Willow getting up, "Oh Tara wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight, what with Faith being in Russia and Dawn away at college."

"Thanks Will I'll do a quick patrol with Vi and be there about 8.30, ok."

"Right, see you later. I'll try and see if I can get anymore info on the Stargate," the redhead said opening the door.

--------------

Stargate Command Cheyenne Mountain – Same time

General Hammond sat behind his desk reading one of the many reports that as CO required his authorisation when there was a knock on the door, "Come," he ordered looking up.

Major Carter entered, the anxious look telling him something was wrong, "Sir we've had a security breach of our computer system," she reported.

"What! How bad?"

"Well they managed to obtain general information on the SGC as well as some personnel files," explained the Major.

"Who's files?"

"Colonel O'Neill's, Daniel's and Janet's. They also obtained a copy of Cassie's doctored files but not the real one," Carter told him.

"Have they been located yet?"

"No sir and as it stands at the moment they are unlikely to, all we got is their general location, somewhere in the US, east of Chicago and north of Washington, whoever they are they are the best I have ever seen. They got past security systems in a few hours that the best programmers in the country assured us would be impossible as it incorporated alien technology."

General Hammond could detect more than a passing respect for this criminal, "Very well Major keep me informed and see if you can do anything to protect our more sensitive files."

"Yes sir," replied Carter before turning and leaving the office.

--------------


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Of Gates and Mouths 2/? Author: David A. Knapton  
  
E-mail: Archive: If anyone wishes to go ahead, but it would be polite to at least drop me a line. Rating: 12A/PG-13 this part Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith Amanda/Andrew Janet/Sam Crossover: BtVS/Angel and Stargate. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of the shows. If I did, boy would I have some fun? Spoilers: See part 1. Notes: See part 1. Summery: See part 1.  
  
After graduating from High school Dawn was accepted to PennState, where she meets her new roommate Cassandra.  
  
Thanks to the following people who helped me with this story: irishwavefan, Electronis Zappa. I have been trying to contact my beta Hilary for six months now (I hope she is okay!) so I am posting this story un-betad. Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
State College High School Westerly Parkway  
  
Kennedy sat smiling at the younger slayer sat next to her as they waited to see the principle, "Nervous," she asked.  
  
"Si... I mean yes, a little," said Manda holding up her hand with her thumb and forefinger a little bit a part.  
  
Kennedy laughed, "You'll be fine just remember, you are my cousin on mamma's side, the family decided it would help with your education if you attended school in the US and dad recommended State College where I and he went to school," she ran through the background that Willow had come up with, with her dad's agreement.  
  
Mrs Stevens, the school secretary, who was a permanent fixture, her dad remembered her looking as she did now when he attended here. Kennedy had briefly thought she maybe a demon if she didn't look any different, but she sensed nothing, Mrs Stevens just seemed to be one of those people that when they reached a certain age they seemed to stay there? "Mr Jurgenson will see you now Kennedy," the secretary informed them.  
  
"Thanks Mrs Stevens, I must say I didn't think I'd see you again? Weren't you supposed to retire last year?" said Kennedy getting up.  
  
"I was but then Mr Stevens died and the school and the children have been my whole life other than my husband, so Mr Jurgenson and the school board were kind enough to let me continue," smiled the short plump woman.  
  
"My condolences Mrs Stevens," said Kennedy solemnly.  
  
"Thank you dear, please go in," said the secretary holding open the door.  
  
Mr Jurgenson stood up and came around his desk to greet them, "It's nice to see you again Kennedy, I can't tell you how much I was pleased to receive your father's phone call," the tall dark haired athletic looking principle said smiling at them, "So I assume this is your young cousin that will be joining us this semester!"  
  
"Yes, she is staying with me at our townhouse my father thought it would be beneficial for her to be educated in the States, so here she is," smiled Kennedy taking the principles hand.  
  
"Yes indeed, please have a seat," he gestured towards the chairs by his desk as he walked around to his own; "I understand that while Manda is here you are to act as her guardian?"  
  
"Ah yeah with dad's business taking him away so much the family nominated me to look after her," Kennedy told him taking a seat.  
  
"Yes quite understandable," said principle Jurgenson browsing Manda's school records, "I see you did well in most of the sciences and physical education at your last school," he smiled at the younger girl. "But of course the tests we gave you this morning show that you are a little behind with English and IT, but we will arrange for extra tuition until you catch up."  
  
"Well of course, but I bet she will ace Spanish," laughed Kennedy.  
  
"Yes no doubt," said the principle joining in the laugh, "So Manda we will see you tomorrow, just come-by the office tomorrow and Mrs Stevens will have your class schedule ready," he said as he showed the two girls to the door, "And welcome to State College High School," he said shaking both Kennedy and Manda's hands.  
  
As they exited the school Manda looked at the other slayer, "Why do I have to go to school?"  
  
Kennedy smiled at the young slayer, "I told you it would help with our cover and if anything happens at the school you are there to help; besides education will help you later on, who knows you might even get into college."  
  
"If I survive slaying and high school," pouted Manda.  
  
Kennedy put her arm around Manda, "That's the spirit always look on the dark side," she laughed at her own joke.  
  
--------------  
  
NID black operations base (Unit one) Maryland Colonel Maybourne's office  
  
Maybourne glanced at the files in front of him, he opened the first entitled: Subject One and began scanning the contents,  
  
'Name: Cassandra (Cassie) Fraiser Born: Unknown, given DOB 8/14/86 Birthplace: Hanka Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown. Adopted by Doctor Janet Fraiser on 10/12/97 Education: Graduated from Doherty high school Colorado Springs Attending PennState Declared Major: Astrophysics.'  
  
'Brought to Earth after entire civilization was wiped out by the Goa'uld System Lord Nirrti. Who implanted the girl with a naquadah Trojan horse device in the hope of destroying the Stargate. Blood still shows large quantity of naquadah.'  
  
'Adopted by Doctor Janet Fraiser shortly after being placed under the protection of the then President and SGC.'  
  
He closed the first file and opened the second entitled Subject Two,  
  
'Name: Dawn Marie Summers, sister to Elizabeth Anne Summers aka Buffy aka the slayer. Born: 6/12/86 Birthplace: Los Angeles, California Father: Henry (Hank) Mother: Joyce (Deceased) Education: Graduated from Cleveland Heights high school Cleveland Attending PennState Declared Major: Mythology and Ancient Languages.'  
  
'Moved to Sunnydale 98 with mother and sister, with last group to escape the destruction of town in 2003.'  
  
'Microscopic scan of blood tests show unknown substance not present in older sister or parents, initial test indicate that when subject two's blood is combined with subject one's, the destructive power of subject one's naquadah enriched blood is increased by a factor of 100 of that of normal naquadah bombs.'  
  
Colonel Maybourne closed the file as he heard someone knock is door, "Come," he ordered.  
  
The door opened and two heavy set men entered, "You sent for us Colonel," said the first.  
  
"Yes Major Edwards, please have a seat gentlemen," said Maybourne waving them to the chairs. "Captain Miller welcome to Unit one," he smiled at the younger man as he took a seat.  
  
"Thank you sir, I was surprised to be assigned here, until yesterday I was unaware that you even existed!" said Captain Graham Miller.  
  
"As it should be Captain," nodded Maybourne with a slightly smug smile in place. "Tell me Captain do you know a Dawn Summers?"  
  
Graham frowned, "I don't think so sir, I did meet a Buffy Summers while I was stationed in Sunnydale."  
  
"Well I suppose you were unlikely to have met her she would have only been about 13 when you were there," said Maybourne partly to himself, "Dawn Summers is Buffy Summers younger sister."  
  
"I see I was unaware that she had any siblings. May I ask why this young girl is so important sir?"  
  
"I assume you have been made aware of the present threat to Earth," asked Maybourne.  
  
"Yes sir and I thought vampires and demons were bad," nodded Graham.  
  
"True they are a problem but by no means the worst, the Goa'uld are the greatest threat to this world's continued existence and that is why this unit has been charged with using whatever it takes to assure our continued existence," said Maybourne with the type of conviction Graham had not heard since Professor Walsh had been killed.  
  
Maybourne looked a little apologetically at the other two men, "I must apologise I sometimes get carried away. As I was saying we do what is necessary, so to that end our scientists have determined that a substance in Dawn Summers blood when combined with another young woman who was brought to Earth some years ago will give us enough power to destroy the Goa'uld and their threat to Earth," he told them. "Your team's orders are to snatch Dawn Summers and one Cassandra Fraiser and return with them," he handed the files to Major Edwards, "Dismissed."  
  
--------------  
  
Dawn gathered her books and followed the other students out of the class, she smiled as she spotted Cassandra waiting for her, "Hey," she said as the other brunette fell into step with her, "So how's your day going?"  
  
"Not as bad as I thought it would, most people seem to be nice, though my professors are a bit intense! How about you?" said Cassandra as they joined the queue for the cafeteria.  
  
"Well when Professor Wilson saw some of the books I brought to class this morning, I think I actually saw some drool, so I lent him a couple."  
  
"Kissing up to the faculty already," Cassandra teased.  
  
"It can't hurt can it," said Dawn giggling, she spotted two boys a dozen or so places ahead of them smiling in their direction, she gave them a little smile in return before turning back to Cassandra, "Have you noticed the two cute guys smiling at us?"  
  
"I was going to ask you later but I guess now is as good as any... ah you do like boys right?"  
  
"Yeah of course just because my sister and most of our friends are gay doesn't mean I am. Why are you asking?" Dawn asked a little confused.  
  
"Well ah... those two guys are in my physics class, their both here on football scholarships. Anyway Frank, that's the blond one... ah he asked me out and hmm... not ah... knowing him or anything, I sort of said yes, but only if I could bring someone with me so that was when Frank... did I tell you he's the blond one? Suggested a double date... so will you pleeease come with me?" Cassandra said giving Dawn a puppy dog look.  
  
"You set me up on a blind-date?"  
  
"Ah I suppose... but then again you can see him so is it really a blind- date," Cassandra said trying to justify her actions. "And you did say they are cute," she pointed out.  
  
Dawn sighed, she had to agree with Cassandra they really were cute, "Okay but no inviting them back to the dorm and I have a report to write so we leave them no later than 10, okay."  
  
Cassandra lightly hugged Dawn, "Thank you, thank you." she blushed slightly at the amused looks some of the other students were giving them.  
  
Dawn leaned into Cassandra ear, "Isn't football player and physics class an oxymoron?" she whispered.  
  
Cassandra giggled, "Well sometimes I guess but those two are quite smart." she smiled at Frank and his friend nodding her head to them.  
  
Dawn and Cassandra got their food and looked around for a couple of seats, "Over here Cassie," called out Frank waving in their direction from a table near the window.  
  
Cassandra smiled at the two boys as she led Dawn over to their table, "Frank, Jimmy this is Dawn Summers my roommate," she said placing her tray on the table in front of her, "Dawn this is Frank Kawalsky and his friend Jimmy Williams," she introduced everyone.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Dawn," smiled Jimmy. "So what's your major?" he asked unsure what to say, he had always been awkward around girls until he got to know them. He had been a little apprehensive when Frank had volunteered him for a blind date with Cassandra's roommate, but now he had seen her he was at once happy that he was going out on a date with such a beautiful girl and at the same time a little apprehensive as to what to say and do.  
  
Dawn, for as long as she could remember had been able to sense when someone was trying to hide something but as time had gone on if she concentrated, she could almost pick out what they were feeling. She smiled gently at Jimmy, "You got set up as well didn't you?"  
  
Frank tensed shooting Dawn a slightly worried glance before looking at Cassandra. "You too! Huh," Jimmy said returning Dawn's smile.  
  
Frank relaxed when he saw them both smiling at each other, he had the feeling that if Dawn and Jimmy had not been happy with each other, he would not be going out with Cassandra later. "So what are you studying?"  
  
Dawn glanced up from her plate, "I'm studying Ancient Languages and Mythology. What about you two?"  
  
"Me, I'm taking Astrophysics like Cassie," Frank told her.  
  
"And I'm majoring in Applied Mathematics and Computer science," finished Jimmy.  
  
"Ah don't get me wrong but why are two geeks playing football?" asked Dawn.  
  
"It was the only way we could get into college, on the football scholarship program. Don't get me wrong I hope to get picked up by the NFL but even if I am I will need to do something after my football career is over and maths and computers have always been my thing," explained Jimmy, beginning to relax a little.  
  
"Me I've been into astronomy ever since I saw Deep Impact, I have always thought it would be so awesome to find an asteroid or comet that was going to hit Earth and then help destroy it or divert it." Frank looked at the other three, "Okay so I've fantasised a little about it," he blushed slightly as the others laughed.  
  
"So what about you, why did you choose Ancient Languages and Myths?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Well when I was ten I moved to a small town in California with my mum and sister, she met the high school librarian. He had all these old books, when I was 15 I had to go and wait at his apartment while Buffy, my sister was away, well I started looking at his books, I've been doing it ever since." Dawn told the two boys.  
  
"But is there really that much need for people that can translate old languages?" asked Frank.  
  
"You'd be surprised," said Dawn with a knowing smile on her face, "There are ancient scrolls and tablets being unearthed all the time not to mention temples and other ruins."  
  
"Make way for Indiana Summers," said Cassandra giggling.  
  
"Cassie please," smirked Dawn, "I see myself as more a Lara Croft than an Indiana Jones."  
  
--------------  
  
Major Carter's office Stargate Command  
  
Sam sat at her computer having just finished transferring all the files from the main hard driver and securing them on the back-up, which was not connected to any external computer, when she heard the security alarm that she had placed on the computer system sound telling her that someone was trying to access the files.  
  
Turning to read the information displayed, she had to make a decision quickly before the hacker left! Try to find them and possibly get them onboard, someone with their talents would be a great asset, or trace them and alert the FBI who knowing them would prosecute, then when they were released recruit them themselves!  
  
She made her decision; she began to type, but started running the trace just in case.  
  
Jolinar You are breaking federal law.  
  
There was a long pause before.  
  
Busted, but you haven't caught me and SecurNet 2.1 isn't going to do it for you!  
  
Sam was momentarily at a lose.  
  
Jolinar I don't know what you mean?  
  
Oh please you're insulting my intelligence. I know the person who wrote it, they placed code to warn them if someone tried using it against them.  
  
Jolinar I see! I am afraid all our files have been moved, you will not be able to access anymore but the information you have obtained is very sensitive, how did you hack into our system, it should have been impossible!  
  
Oh well I was only curious about the stargate, otherwise I wouldn't have come back. I gotta say wow!!!!! Awesome idea, do you go through yourself?  
  
Jolinar If this knowledge gets out it could cause widespread panic.  
  
Please I'm not some rank amateur, the information I took was for background on three individuals that may have been a threat to a friend which it appears is not the case, you are not part of the unit we thought you were.  
  
Jolinar Who are you? And who is this person you thought was in danger from us?  
  
You can call me hmmm lets see!!!! I know call me Kali I have become death, destroyer of worlds hahaha... sorry private joke. The name of the person is secret.  
  
Jolinar Would you be interested in working for us?  
  
Kali Woo where did that come from? You want to give me a job.  
  
Jolinar Yes with your abilities you could be a great asset.  
  
Kali Sorry I'm doing something that is far more important to the continued wellbeing of the world than running around the universe, maybe when I'm looking for somewhere to take my girl! But no, you have no idea what is really out there in the dark. Probably best that way. Now I must go, sorry about what is about to happen!  
  
Suddenly all the computers shutdown, moments later most of the mountain went dark before emergency lighting kicked in. "DAMN how the hell did they do that?" asked Sam as she got up and headed for the General's office.  
  
--------------  
  
Watchful Security Cleveland  
  
Willow looked up from her computer as Tara came back with their coffee, the redhead smiled up at her girlfriend as she placed the mug on the desk, "Thanks baby," she sighed as she took a sip, "Goddess I needed that."  
  
"Something giving my baby problems?" smiled Tara sitting at her desk next to Willow's.  
  
"Well not really, I went back to the computer at this SGC under Cheyenne mountain but they were waiting for me," Willow smirked as the worry that suddenly appeared on her girlfriend's face. "Don't worry Tara they were using SecurNet 2.1, the program I wrote and sold to that software company back in college, it has a small subroutine that tells me if someone is using it against me. Anyway this person who calls themselves Jolinar offered me a job, saying I could be an asset to them, I turned them down of course but did say I wouldn't mine taking you on vacation using the Stargate."  
  
"Willow your bad," smiled Tara, "Then what happened?"  
  
"Well I sort of bluffed them about SecurNet 2.1, it was getting close to finding me, so I used magick to crash their system and wipe the trace," said Willow quietly, she knew that her girlfriend didn't approve of her using magick without a good reason. "I know, I know but I had no choice they would have found me... and I did exclude their medical departments from the crash," she said hanging her head.  
  
Tara reached over and placed a hand under Willow's chin lifting it gently, "It's alright Willow, I know you wouldn't use magick without a good reason," she said leaning in and giving the redhead a chased kiss before sitting back.  
  
Willow stayed how she was for several moments, savouring the after sensation of the kiss, she opened her eyes, Tara could see the smouldering lust in them, "Let's finish early today," suggested Willow.  
  
Any reply Tara may have given was stopped by the telephone, Willow picked it up, "Hello ... Hi Amanda what's up? ... okay we'll be there, bye," she hung up her face falling, "Shoot, Giles is coming in, he called an emergency meeting, I said we would be there."  
  
Tara gave a small laugh, "Don't pout baby think of the anticipation of jumping me later tonight."  
  
"But I wanted to jump you now," moaned Willow turning back to her computer as she began running checks on the list of people Jim MacLean had sent from India as possible watchers as Tara continued her own research, in the many books, for any reference to the Stargate.  
  
--------------  
  
Buffy entered with Vi, acting in Faith's absence, it had been agreed that the new council would always include the two oldest slayers, besides two slayers the council would include two witches, in this case Willow and Tara, and three watchers, Giles, Robin Woods and Sam Zabuto, whose place was taken by Xander.  
  
Everyone else was already present, Buffy smiled at everyone as she took her seat at the head of the table and Vi sat to her left. "So Giles what's up?"  
  
"Over the last couple of days I have come to the conclusion that we will soon reach crisis point with the number of slayers and potentials against the number of watchers and potential watchers. With all but Robin, Jim MacLean and myself being well into their seventies or older we need more watcher trainees in the long run and a temporally solution until then," explained Giles.  
  
"Okay agreed but what do you suggest?"  
  
"Well it turns out that at least two watchers survived the bombing of the watchers headquarters and were in hiding until recently. They have indicated they would be willing to join the new council but as they put it would not relocate to the colonies," Giles began, unable to keep the smile off his face at the dark looks on the five Americans around the table.  
  
"They still have contacts at Oxford University so would be a great asset in educating potential watchers, I have taken the step of requesting a list of family members of former watchers that maybe amenable to join us..."  
  
"Would it be a good idea to let these two watchers recruit future watchers," Willow interrupted Giles.  
  
"Probably not, it would probably cause rifts later, so after we get the list I suggest that we set up a program to have these individuals at least partly trained in other parts of the world, this at the least would give them time in the field," suggested Giles.  
  
"Okay," nodded Buffy, she looked over at Willow and Tara, who besides heading up the research department, which usually consisted of just the two witches, also ran the financial department, "You able to do that Will?"  
  
"Yeah no problemo," smiled Willow.  
  
"That of course does not solve our present lack of watchers, although one bright point, when I was in Los Angeles the day before yesterday I spoke to Wesley and he is willing to help out by taking a couple of potentials on top of the slayer Helena he is already looking after."  
  
"Alright Giles it will help, anything else?" said Buffy.  
  
Giles looked at Buffy trying to judge how she would take the next suggestion, "Well I think we should contact Riley and try and recruit him and his wife. And although I am loathed to suggest it we could loan out some of the slayers to the British and United States governments as both have specialist units to deal with vampires and demons, I think they would be amenable!"  
  
"I would be agreeable to bringing Riley and Sam in but there is no way in hell I will agree to slayers joining the military, Giles have you forgot the Initiative?" growled Buffy, "They tried to kill me."  
  
"Buffy I'm with you, we would not have control over where and when they went anywhere," put in Xander.  
  
"And what if they end up getting the slayers to kill non demons? Look what happened to Faith?" added Willow.  
  
Giles sighed, "Very well we'll table that for another time but the problem will not go away Buffy."  
  
"I know Giles, but I can't risk letting the girls get mixed up with governments," Buffy told her watcher.  
  
"Alright... Now what is this about a Stargate artefact?"  
  
--------------  
  
PennState  
  
Dawn and Cassandra met Frank and Jimmy outside their dorm building, Cassandra looked at them, "It's about time, I was beginning to think you had stood us up."  
  
"Sorry Cassie coach Haise kept us late after training," Frank apologised as he took her hand and began to walk.  
  
Dawn smiled up at Jimmy who looked slightly nervous; she put her hand in his and began to follow Frank and Cassandra, "So what position do you play? You didn't tell me earlier at lunch."  
  
"Oh well in high school I played linebacker but coach wants to try me at receiver," Jimmy said, glad to be talking about a subject he was comfortable with.  
  
"That's a big change linebacker to receiver, I would have said maybe linebacker to tackle or even cornerback would have been more likely," suggested Dawn, since she had moved to Cleveland, Xander had started taking her to the Browns home games, which much to her surprise she found she enjoyed.  
  
Frank stopped walking and looked back at Dawn, "You're a football fan?"  
  
"Yeah I follow the Cleveland Browns since moving there a couple of years ago."  
  
"I'm a Bronco fan myself, you and Cassie should come to watch next Sunday's game at our dorm there's a party afterwards, we can celebrate the Broncos crushing the Browns," smirked Frank.  
  
"In your dreams the Broncos haven't been the same since Elway retired," Dawn countered.  
  
"Ah for those of us that have no idea what you are talking about, i.e. me, can we change the subject?" put in Cassandra.  
  
"Sorry Cassie, so what do you wanna talk about?" asked Frank.  
  
"Well for one thing you could tell us where you are taking us?" said Cassandra.  
  
"Oh didn't I say earlier?" Cassandra shook her head, "Well there is only really one club around here so I thought we could go there... if that's okay with you?" he said.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great but I expect to dance, the last guy that took me to a club just stood around like a dork cuz he couldn't dance to save his life," Cassandra said.  
  
"No chance of that I'm a great dancer," boasted Frank.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that," laughed Cassandra.  
  
They entered Players, the moment Dawn walked through the door it felt like she was walking into the Bronze back in Sunnydale, not that she had gone that often, but still the club had a familiar feel to it. It was still quite early so they had their pick of tables, Frank led them to one corner away from the bar and dance floor.  
  
As she sat down, her back against the wall Dawn instinctively swept the room for any danger, she didn't have slayer abilities but nothing looked or felt out of order, as her search reached the far side of the room her eyes met Kennedy's who raised her drink to her, a smile/smirk on her face. Dawn's eyes narrowed as a little anger entered her features, Jimmy noticed the look, "What's wrong Dawn?" he asked looking around trying to find whoever the young woman had seen.  
  
Dawn turned to the boy smiling sweetly at his protective nature, "Just someone who wasn't supposed to be here," she told him mysteriously, "If someone is going to the bar I'll have a coke with ice but no lemon. I just wanna go and have a word with her, be back in a minute," she said getting up and heading towards the other side of the room.  
  
Frank looked at Dawn's retreating back before turning back to Cassandra, "What did she mean by that?" he asked her.  
  
"Beats me! Maybe it's someone from Cleveland?" said Cassandra.  
  
"Okay," smiled Frank, "I got Dawn's drink what about you two?" he asked getting up.  
  
Kennedy smiled weakly at the younger girl as she drew close, "Hey Dawn."  
  
"Don't hey me Kennedy. I made it quite clear to Buffy that I didn't want you hanging where I would be hanging with my friends and here you are doing just that," Dawn's anger rising as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn but this is the only club in town and how was I to know you would be here tonight?" pointed out the slayer.  
  
Dawn raised her eyebrow in surprise, "You mean you haven't been following me?"  
  
"No I swear it is a total coincident's that we met, besides you told Buffy you didn't want me doing that," 'Besides that's what Manda's for.' "I'm only here if you need me, I'm here to check there are no vamps in tonight, I'm planning on leaving for a patrol in a while anyway."  
  
"Alright," sighed Dawn her building anger bleeding away, "So are there many vamps around here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Not many but I suggest you and your friends avoid Phyrst on Beaver Avenue, it's a demon bar, I've had a word with the sleaze that runs it so I'm hoping it will cut down on any trouble."  
  
"Okay thanks, perhaps I'll see you sometime, BUT not while I'm in college, do you understand what I'm saying Kennedy?" Dawn began to turn to return to her friends.  
  
Kennedy smirked, "Sure Dawn. So who's the cutie?"  
  
Dawn stopped and turned shooting daggers at the slayer, "Keep your hands off my boyfriend... potential boyfriend," she growled.  
  
"Not your boyfriend, sorry potential boyfriend," Kennedy giggled at the slight blush on Dawn's face, "No the girl, is she available?"  
  
"Can I just say eww for my friend, no she's straight, so keep your hands to yourself," said Dawn walking away from the laughing slayer.  
  
Cassandra could see that Dawn was a little angry as she retook her seat, "What's wrong Dawn?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing to be worried about," snapped Dawn before an apologetic smile appeared on her face, "Sorry just a little annoyed at my sister."  
  
"Huh, I thought Buffy was your only sister?" said a confused Cassandra.  
  
Dawn gave Cassandra a little laugh, "She is but she's very paranoid about my safety, the girl I was just talking too works for Watchful Security, which Buffy is CEO of, she sent Kennedy here to be sort of my bodyguard," she explained.  
  
"But she's a girl," put in Frank, he shied away from the looks the two girls were giving him, "Sorry didn't mean it the way that came out, but why would you need a bodyguard anyway?"  
  
"Hmm we'll have to work on that male attitude of yours," smiled Dawn, "And don't let the fact that she is only a year or so older than me fool you, she could takedown everyone in this room like that," she snapped her fingers, "She's a master of numerous martial arts."  
  
"Yeah okay but why would you need a bodyguard?" asked a slightly worried Jimmy.  
  
"I don't, not really. When I was living in Sunnydale California there was this crazy woman that kidnapped me, Buffy and her friends found me and Buffy and the woman fought and the woman died, since then Buffy has been very protective," Dawn explained.  
  
"Oh wow, were you okay?" asked Jimmy taking her hand.  
  
Dawn smiled at him, "Yeah I got over it, but Buffy never really did... look I don't want to talk about it anymore. Come on lets dance," she said getting up and trying to pull him to the dance floor.  
  
They stayed at Players until about nine, by the time they left Dawn's mood had improved and Jimmy was much more relaxed around her, even being bold enough to kiss her a couple of times. On the way back to Dawn and Cassandra's dorm, they stopped at Hi-Way Pizza.  
  
As they sat at a table Cassandra turned to Dawn, a twinkle in her eye, "So they've taken us dancing, bought us drinks and now food, do you think they think we are easy?"  
  
"Hmm maybe, but of course Pizza and soda are not really my idea of wooing... although the dancing was nice and Frank was right he is quite good at it... hmm maybe we could throw them a bone, we could let them do it again tomorrow."  
  
"That's uncommonly good of you two but how do you know we aren't planning on taking out two more girls tomorrow!" smirked Frank.  
  
"If you were planning that I'd have to have Kennedy have a word with you," countered Dawn smirking.  
  
"And I'd have to call my uncle Jack to join her," added Cassandra, "He's in special forces."  
  
Frank raised his hands in surrender, "Ok, ok we haven't got any other girls to go out with, so yeah we'll take you out again tomorrow."  
  
They finished their food and began the short walk back to the girls' dorm, where they began making out to the side of the doors.  
  
--------------  
  
Alpha one monitored the two targets from a van as they began to kiss the two boys outside their dorm building, he pressed a mic button, "Alpha two move into position in two, Bravo team release the hostiles," he ordered.  
  
"Confirmed Alpha one, Alpha team move in two," came the first reply.  
  
"Bravo one to Alpha one confirmed Hostiles one to four released, self- destruct active."  
  
"Confirmed Bravo one, activate self-destruct after the boyfriends have been eliminated. Make sure targets one and two are taken alive, and unharmed if possible," Alpha one reminded the others.  
  
--------------  
  
"Well what do we have here," came a male voice from the side of the building.  
  
The four friends stopped and turned towards the speaker to see four men stood looking at them, their body languages reminding Dawn of Spike, then she noticed how pale they were, the panic sat in the pit of her stomach, she had to get her friends away from here, "Jimmy we should get inside now," she whispered to her boyfriend.  
  
"You're not going anywhere my pretty," smirked the vampire in front of the others, Dawn forgetting for a moment about vampire hearing.  
  
Frank and Jimmy sensed the four men's hostility and stepped in front of Dawn and Cassandra, "We don't want any trouble," said Frank.  
  
"You're wasting you breath, that's all their kind want," Kennedy said from behind the vampires. Dawn sighed with relief at the sound of the slayer, before feeling guilty about earlier.  
  
The vampires turned to see two Latino girls, "Oh goody desert," said the blond vampire.  
  
"'Oh goody'! What are you retarded?" said Kennedy.  
  
The vampire growled and sprang at Kennedy who easily avoided the lunge and kicked the back of his knee sending him to the ground and pushed a stake through his back. Then the fight was on, the lead vamp attempted to deliver a kick to Manda's face but she ducked and holding his foot kicked him in the groin before spinning him around and plunging a stake into his chest as he finished a 360° spine.  
  
Meanwhile one of the other vamps decided that it would be more fun to attack the two boyfriends, as he got close Dawn pushed in between the mass that was Cassandra and her boyfriends and holding what Cassandra assumed was a mace spray sprayed it into the vampire's face. Cassandra threw a shocked look at her roommate as the man screamed and holding his face fell to the ground with smoke weeping between his fingers.  
  
Kennedy exchanged several blows with the last vampire but before she could position it for a stake, he suddenly exploded into dust. Kennedy frowned at Dawn and Manda, "That's a new one on me! Is everyone alright?"  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Alpha one to Bravo one, what happen Graham?" asked Major Edwards braking operational procedure in shock at what he had just witnessed.  
  
"Sir the two unknown females are slayers, I felt it safer to activate the hostiles self-destructs, sir I have fought a slayer on several occasions, the operation would have been severely compromised had we proceeded," explained Graham.  
  
"Agreed Bravo one bring the men home, Alpha one out," Major Edwards turned to the driver, "Get us out of here."  
  
-------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Of Gates and Mouths 3/?  
  
Author: David A. Knapton  
  
E-mail:   
  
Archive: If anyone wishes to go ahead, but it would be polite to at least drop me a line.  
  
Rating: 12A/PG-13 this part  
  
Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith Amanda/Andrew Janet/Sam  
  
Crossover: BtVS/Angel and Stargate.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of the shows. If I did, boy would I have some fun?  
  
Spoilers: See part 1.  
  
Notes: See part 1.  
  
Summery: See part 1.  
  
After graduating from High school Dawn was accepted to PennState, where she meets her new roommate Cassandra.  
  
A/N: The names of the nightclub and bars etc are all real places, I have included them to add an air of authenticity to the background not to offend anyone I am sure those few places I have demons hanging out at are very nice places to socialise with friends without the likelihood of being eaten.  
  
Thanks to the following people who helped me with this story: irishwavefan, Electronis Zappa. I have been trying to contact my beta Hilary for six months now (I hope she is okay!) so I am posting this story un-betad. Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Same time Conference room SGC  
  
Colonel O'Neill, still in his dress uniform, led Daniel and Doctor Fraiser into the room to see the General, Sam and Teal'c sat waiting for them, "So what is so important that we have to leave the meeting with the Joint Chiefs and come back here?"  
  
"Jack, take a seat and we'll try and find out," General Hammond told his second in command, allowing a small smile onto his face at the confusion now on the Colonel's face.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? You called us back and you don't know why?" said Jack taking his customary chair.  
  
"Yesterday we had a security breach, someone got into our computer, and besides getting general information on the Stargate and this command, obtained copies of yours as well as Doctor Jackson's and Doctor Fraiser's personnel files and a copy of Cassandra's school record," explained General Hammond.  
  
Jack and the other two looked shocked; he turned to look at Sam, "How? You told everyone that would be impossible."  
  
"It should have been sir; we had the best system analysts as well as all the former hackers that now work for the government attempting to get into the system." Sam looked down at the files in front of her for a moment, the embarrassment clearly on her face before looking up at her CO, "They all assured me that no one would be able to get in."  
  
"Well we all know how much they know don't we Carter," snapped O'Neill. He turned back to the General, "So now what? Have these people been arrested?"  
  
"No Colonel and it gets worse," said Hammond.  
  
"Worse, what else?" sighed Jack this was starting to look like a bad day.  
  
"A little over five hours ago there was another incursion, on my instructions Major Carter secured all our files on the back-up computer system, which as you know has no connection to the outside," explained Hammond. He glanced at Sam, "When the second incursion happened Major Carter made the decision to attempt to recruit them if possible while still trying to locate them to inform the appropriate law enforcement agencies if they refused."  
  
"I take it things didn't go well?"  
  
"No sir, this person who called themselves 'Kali', which seemed to be a joke to them, this 'Kali' had advance knowledge of the security program I was using to trace them, claiming to know the original designer. I then offered them the chance to work with us; they turned me down, saying something about doing something to protect the world from something in the dark!" Sam explained.  
  
"What did they mean by that?" mused Daniel.  
  
"All they said was that it was best that I didn't know! Then they said they were sorry about what was about to happen, that was when the entire mountains computer system crashed... well all except the infirmary, the operating theatre which Doctor Evens was using at the time, and isolation. Techs are still trying to workout how they managed that!" finished Sam.  
  
"So they have access to advanced technology! Which means they are one of two groups," put in Daniel, "Either they are from offworld or they have connections to someone in government."  
  
"That was my first thought, but they made no mention of the Goa'uld etc and claimed that this last time they were just curious about the Stargate, so I don't think they were from another branch of government!" pointed out Sam.  
  
"So how are the three of you connected to this security breach," said General Hammond, "They told Major Carter that they were checking on you in case you were a threat to someone, but concluded that you were not. So we need to find out who connects the three of you and Cassandra?"  
  
"When exactly did the first incursion happen?" asked Jack.  
  
Sam glanced at the file in front of her, "Approximately 1300 EST and ended at 1832 EST yesterday," she said somewhat quietly, blushing lightly.  
  
"You're telling me they were on the system for over five hours Carter," ranted O'Neill, Janet wanted to console Sam at that moment, but knew that would have to wait.  
  
"Y-yes sir, it appears it took them three of those hours to obtain Cassie's file then they hit the barriers installed to protect our systems, it seemed to hold them back for over two more hours, then something unknown entered the system and took all the protections down. Whatever it was must have wiped itself from the computer because there was no trace of anything on it when I investigated later."  
  
"Dawn Summers," put in Daniel.  
  
"Who?" asked the General.  
  
"Cassie's new roommate, unless anyone can think of anything else that directly connects the three of us and Cassie but exclude everyone else it has to be Dawn," Daniel explained.  
  
"Would this individual be in a position to try something like this?" asked the General.  
  
"I don't think so, and anyway we were with her until about 1500 so she couldn't be the one that hacked the system," Janet pointed out.  
  
"No but her sister could have!" Jack said, "By all accounts she is head of some type of security company, presumably in the Cleveland area where they live."  
  
"It would fit sir," said Sam looking at the General, "Cleveland is east of Chicago and north of DC."  
  
"You wanna run that by us again Carter?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"Yes sir, the security programs managed to narrow down the location of the hacker during their first incursion to east of Chicago and north of DC," Sam explained.  
  
"Alright people we will go with the assumption that it is this... did you get her name?" said the General.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy Summers," supplied Daniel.  
  
"Right that this Buffy Summers and her associates are behind this, I'll contact the appropriate people, in the meantime anyone talking to Cassandra should not inform her of our suspicions," said the General beginning to get up.  
  
"Do you think Cassie is in any danger?" asked Janet, they could all hear the worry in her voice.  
  
The General gave his CMO a reassuring smile, "No I don't believe so! And if I did the five of you would already be on your way to bring her back home," he told them, they all knew that, although he did not vocalise it, he loved Cassandra as much as anyone else in the room with the possible exception of Janet and Sam. "Dismissed," he said turning towards his office.  
  
--------------  
  
Dawn unlocked their door and led everyone into Cassandra and her dorm room, when everyone was in Kennedy closed the door.  
  
The slayer's eyes met Dawn's she could see the pain and anger there, "You had to expose my friends to your damn job didn't you!" Dawn accused between clenched teeth, "All I wanted was a nice normal shot at college before I had to come back to it."  
  
"Hey don't blame me for the vamps," snapped Kennedy, "If Manda and me hadn't decided to make a sweep of the campus before going home you would be dead or worse and Buffy, Faith and Willow would be on their way here to kill me."  
  
Dawn considered Kennedy's words, she realised the slayer was right, a slight blush appeared on her face, "Sorry, I know it's not your fault Ken," she apologised. She looked at the new girl, "So you must be Manda?" the younger girl nodded, "Pleased to meet you." a smirk lit up her face as she looked back at Kennedy, "So my sister sent another slayer, a new one cuz I wouldn't know her, I didn't think she was that good at deceiving me!" she laughed.  
  
Kennedy joined in the laugh, "Well actually she only came up with the idea after she left you yesterday when you found out I was here. I told her that I wasn't surprised that every one of her friends found out about her."  
  
"Yeah, I found out just three days after she became the slayer. The only two people that didn't find out were mum and dad, they just thought she was falling in with a bad crowd," Dawn said.  
  
"What happened out there? What were those things? What are you three?" asked Cassandra looking at Dawn and the other two girls. 'None of those guys... things were Goa'uld! I need to phone mum.'  
  
Dawn looked at her friend sadly, "I so didn't want you involved in any of this Cassie," she told her roommate.  
  
"Thanks," Cassandra said sarcastically, "So are you going to tell us what just happened?"  
  
Dawn sighed, "Okay, but I'm not sure you'll believe me."  
  
"You'd be surprised at what I believe," Cassandra said.  
  
"Okay then," said Dawn taking her desk chair she turned it around and sat down. "What I'm about to tell you can't be repeated outside this room, not just because most people will think you're nuts but because it could place you and them in danger, the other side don't like too many people knowing about them."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, I already think I'm nuts after tonight," put in Frank.  
  
"Just tell us Dawn... please, I need to know," said Cassandra.  
  
"Right. Those four outside were vampires, yes they exist," Dawn added quickly as she saw Frank about to ask her to confirm what she was saying. "Please hold off any questions until I finish ok?" at their nods she continued, "All the evil you thought was myth is real, vampire, demons, werewolves although werewolves are just ordinary people that survived an attack by another and became infected.  
  
"I am just a girl whose sister became the slayer," 'They don't need to know about the Key!' "Her friends helped her guard the Hellmouth below Sunnydale," she looked at Cassandra, "That was what destroyed Sunnydale, because of an ancient evil that had come to town, my sister and the rest of us had no real choice but to destroy it."  
  
"You said your friends here are slayers but you imply that there is only one?" Cassandra pointed out.  
  
"Well both are true, when a slayer dies the next is called, just after we moved to Sunnydale Buffy was drowned in a fight with a vampire called The Master, but Xander brought her back using CPR but because she was technically dead the next slayer was activated, she died a year later which activated Faith, my sisters girlfriend. Well that was how it stayed until just before we closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale when Willow with her girlfriend's help cast a spell to activate all the potential slayers around the world but for whatever reason only those at the Hellmouth became slayers. Kennedy was one of them while Manda replaced one that died after."  
  
"Spell? What like Harry Potter?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Look we need to go, Manda has school tomorrow," Dawn saw the sour look on the younger girl's face, "You can get together tomorrow and get all the details," pointed out Kennedy, she looked at the two boys, "We'll escort you home, just in case there are more vamps around."  
  
Dawn could see that both of the boys were about to protest, "Jimmy, Frank, please go with them, I'll feel much happier knowing that you got home safe, I promise that I'll explain everything tomorrow after classes, we'll come to your dorm okay?"  
  
"Alright," nodded Frank musing over everything that Dawn had just told them, he walked over to Cassandra and gave her a quick kiss goodnight while Jimmy stood looking awkward, Dawn smiled reassuringly at him as she walked over and gave him a very passionate kiss that had his knees buckling.  
  
"Wow does Buffy know you can kiss like that," smirked Kennedy.  
  
Dawn turned towards the slayer, "No and she is not going to find out, I don't want her told about Jimmy either," she said her eyes narrowing with the veiled threat.  
  
Still smirking Kennedy held her hands up, "I swear she won't hear it from me."  
  
"Make sure she doesn't," said Dawn, opening the door and allowing everyone to leave, "And thank you Kennedy."  
  
"No problem, just doing my job, call if there is any trouble, night Dawn," said Kennedy heading for the exit.  
  
--------------  
  
To the surprise of Cassandra, Dawn spent an hour writing the report she had to hand in the next day, while she herself could not get the idea of vampires out of her head; she spent the time just channel hopping not able to concentrate on any of the shows. When Dawn got up from her desk to start changing, Cassandra sighed and turning the TV off began changing herself.  
  
There was strained silence as the two young women got ready for bed. They climbed into their beds laying in silence before Dawn began to talk, "When I found out that vampires really existed I thought it was so cool, all those old vampire movies... But when I was twelve we moved to Sunnydale... I saw my first victim six weeks later, I had snuck out one night to follow Buffy, she was always telling me it was dangerous but being young and stupid I didn't listen. Anyway I followed her, I got bored very quickly thinking that she had lied about vampires and was probably just meeting a boy, I was going to go home and tell mum that she had snuck out in revenge.  
  
"Of course being Sunnydale it didn't work out that way I hadn't got 10 yards when a vamp in game face, that's what we call it when a vamp changes from a human face to a vampire face. Anyway I screamed so loud I'm sure mum could have heard," Dawn laughed humourlessly. "Buffy caught the vamp trying to carry me off, she beat him almost to unconsciousness while I just stood and stared, after she staked him she really ragged on me... until I started crying then she went all protective and concerned, she took me back home and sneaked me in through her bedroom window." She giggled again, "The next day she met me out of school and took me to see Giles who gave me a longwinded speech about irresponsibility and not to do it ever again. From then on all I wanted to do was join her and the Scoobies."  
  
"Scoobies?" queried Cassandra.  
  
"Oh yeah, Xander the guy who helped me yesterday, he came up with the name as they helped Buffy and Giles find out what was happening around Sunnydale's demon population plus he has this thing about cartoons so they began calling themselves the Scooby gang."  
  
"Thanks for telling me... you've had a very strange life," Cassandra said.  
  
"You can say that again. I hope this hasn't ruined our friendship before it's really started," Dawn said with trepidation.  
  
"Of course not, I get that you just wanted to forget that things like vampires exist for awhile, it wasn't your fault we were attacked and if anything, having you here meant I didn't die," pointed out Cassandra.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, if you weren't here your friend Kennedy would not have been around to save me tonight."  
  
"I guess I never thought of it that way!"  
  
--------------  
  
Tuesday morning SGC  
  
General Hammond had a deep frown on his face as he walked into the conference room. Having been informed by Daniel that the most likely suspect behind the security breach was the sister of Cassandra's roommate he had contacted the President, who had just returned his call.  
  
The General looked at SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser who had awaited the outcome of the call he had just received, "What did the President say?" asked Jack.  
  
Hammond took his seat before replying, "He informed me that in all likelihood it was not Ms Summers but a friend of hers that broke into our system, her name is Willow Rosenberg, who is something of a computer genius. He ordered us to forget we ever heard of Ms Summers or Ms Rosenberg but he would arrange for someone to go and see them in Cleveland and ask them to refrain from anymore attempts to enter our computer system," he told them.  
  
"What!" exclaimed O'Neill, "This Rosenberg woman brakes into a top secret computer system and takes information on the Stargate and our personnel files and all he is going to do is ask her to not do it again?"  
  
"I was as shocked as you." Hammond looked around the table before continuing, trying to assess how they would react, "I got the distinct impression that after he received my call yesterday he received additional information on Ms Summers and her associates, whatever it was it seemed to scar him, I could hear it in his voice."  
  
"What could scar the most powerful man on the planet?" Daniel mused.  
  
"I have no idea," answered the General, "But the only time I have heard that kind of fear from a President was after the two naquadah bombs failed to destroy Apophis and his two motherships four years ago."  
  
"Is Cassie in any danger?" asked Janet.  
  
"He assured me that neither Ms Summers nor anyone associated with her would harm her as long as she was no threat to Dawn Summers, by all accounts Ms Summers is very protective of her sister."  
  
Jack looked around at the other members of SG-1, "So that's it?" disgust on his voice.  
  
"Yes Jack it is," sighed Hammond, he looked over at Major Carter, "But Major I think it prudent to leave all our files off the main system... for now."  
  
--------------  
  
NID black operations base (Unit one) Maryland  
  
The two officers entered Colonel Maybourne's office and took the two seats he indicated, Graham could see he was not happy, "What happened Major?"  
  
"All was going to plan, the hostiles had been released and had just got into place to kill the two boyfriends when out of nowhere two Latino females appeared and began to take down the hostiles. That was when Captain Miller activated the hostile self-destructs, which I wholeheartedly agree with; he has more experience than any of the unit in regards to slayers."  
  
Maybourne looked at Graham, "How did you know they were slayers?" he asked.  
  
"I once sparred with Buffy Summers back in Sunnydale plus I had several occasions in which to observe her, not least when she helped evac the Initiative after the demon hybrid Adam had released all the hostiles," Graham explained.  
  
Maybourne nodded considering what to do next, his superiors would not be pleased if he failed them; "Very well Captain but I was under the impression that there was only two slayers, Buffy Summers and the girl that escaped from prison some years ago... could this Faith have been one of them?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir I can't explain what has happened; as I understand it one slayer is only activated when the last dies!" Graham told the two other men, "All I can think of is that Buffy Summers lied when she told us that... or she is unaware of any other slayers, although that I would say is unlikely as the two tonight were so near her sister."  
  
"Agreed Captain, we will operate on the assumption Buffy Summers lied and that there are an unknown number of slayers." Maybourne said before pausing, "We will continue to observe Dawn Summers and Cassandra Fraiser but another team will watch the two slayers and if it becomes possible we will secure one for study; our behavioural modifier techniques have gotten better since Sunnydale, maybe these slayers can be made to work for us!"  
  
"With your permission sir I'll make the necessary arrangements," said Edwards.  
  
"Yes Major please do. And keep me advised. Dismissed," said Maybourne.  
  
--------------  
  
SGC, General Hammond's office  
  
Colonel O'Neill knocked on the doorframe of his CO's office, Hammond looked up, "Come in Jack," he said gesturing to the chair.  
  
O'Neill closed the door and took his seat, "What's going on George?"  
  
General Hammond sighed, "Honestly I don't know? As I said, I could hear the fear in his voice. Whoever this Summers and Rosenberg are, they must have something on him that he wants to keep them onside."  
  
"Could they be offworlders? Someone we don't know about?"  
  
"To be honest it's as likely as any other explanation," said Hammond.  
  
"Sir I know we were ordered to forget about them but I'd like Carter to take a closer look at them," said Jack.  
  
General Hammond nodded, "Yes, but discreetly Colonel."  
  
"Right sir, discretion is my middle name," smiled Jack rising.  
  
--------------  
  
Cleveland-Hopkins airport  
  
Riley and his wife Samantha got into the rental car at the far side of the airport where their military chopper had dropped them, "Any idea why we got the call?" asked Samantha.  
  
"No, other than I'm known to Buffy and Willow, I guess the President figured I'll have more pull than a stranger," answered Riley.  
  
"What do you think Willow found out, it must have been pretty big to pull us out of Peru," mused Samantha.  
  
"All I know is it is a top secret facility in Colorado Springs. So what's the address?"  
  
"Just off the corner of West 9th and Frankfort Avenue," Samantha said glancing at part of the telex they had received earlier.  
  
--------------  
  
Watchful Security  
  
They parked the car and got out, Samantha looked at her husband a little worried, "How do you think Willow will react?"  
  
"I think she will be okay with doing what the President wants," Riley said giving his wife a reassuring smile.  
  
Walking into the lobby and up to the receptionist Riley gave her one of his disarming smiles, "Good morning, may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I hope so, would it be possible for us to see Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg?" said Riley.  
  
"I'll see, who shall I say is calling?" asked the receptionist picking up the phone.  
  
"Riley and Samantha Finn."  
  
The receptionist pressed one of the buttons, Riley could hear the muffled response at the other end of the phone, "Hi Amanda, I have a Riley and Samantha Finn to see Buffy and Willow." The receptionist raised her eyebrow as she looked at Riley while listening to Amanda, "Okay will do! Bye," she replaced the receiver frowning at them, "They were not expecting you to get here so quickly they only contacted your superiors about an hour ago," she told them.  
  
Riley and Sam exchanged a confused look, "Why would Buffy and Willow contact our boss?" asked Sam looking at the receptionist.  
  
"I'm not privy to that information, sorry," she smiled at them. The receptionist pointed to her right, "If you go down there you will find Buffy's office at the end," she told them before picking up the ringing phone.  
  
As they walked down the indicated corridor Samantha looked over at Riley, "What do you think they contacted Colonel Stevens for?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't believe they need our help, with Buffy's last experience with a semi military operation I can't think of any reason she would want our help."  
  
"But they were asking for us not our unit," pointed out Sam as they pushed open the door to Buffy's office, to be greeted by a tall very slim, Samantha would have said skinny, young woman of about nineteen.  
  
Amanda looked up, mentally assessing if the two people entering the office were a threat, ever since Willow had cast the spell at Sunnydale high to make her and the other potentials there full slayers, she had discovered that whenever she saw someone for the first time she would assess the quickest way to take them out. She shivered involuntary, not liking that part of her new psyche. "Riley and Sam I assume?" she said.  
  
"Yes, are Buffy and Willow available? We need to speak to them," Riley told the young woman.  
  
"Buffy is waiting for you, Willow is unavailable at the moment but Giles is coming to see you, please come with me," said Amanda getting up and walking towards the other door in the room.  
  
"Thanks," said Riley.  
  
Amanda knocked and entered without waiting for an answer, smiling as Buffy got up from her desk and walked towards the three, "Your ten o'clock is here," Amanda giggled, "I've always wanted to say that," she said to her fellow slayer. "I'll send Giles in as soon as he gets here," she told Buffy before closing the door.  
  
Buffy closed the distance between herself and the Finns, "Riley," she said smiling as she hugged him, "It's so nice to see you again," she released her former boyfriend and hugged Sam, "I hope you're keeping him in line," she laughed lightly.  
  
"Yeah most of the time, his military training to obey his superiors has helped a lot," she joined Buffy in laughing as they saw the sourer look he was giving them.  
  
"When you two have finished we have things to sort out," Riley said indignantly.  
  
"Right," agreed Buffy, "Take a seat, Giles will be here soon. So how have you both been?"  
  
"Thanks," Samantha smiled at Buffy taking a seat, "Fine, we've just got in from Peru, a group of religious type vampires are taking dozens of local villages somewhere into the mountains we haven't managed to fined them yet," she told the slayer.  
  
"Sorry for taking you away but if you can give us everything you know we'd be more than happy to help," said Buffy.  
  
At that moment Giles came in, he smiled at Riley who rose to shake the watcher's hand, "It's nice to see you again," Riley said before turning to his wife, "Giles this is my wife Samantha, Sam this is Rupert Giles, I think I told you about him?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Samantha."  
  
"Likewise Mr Giles but please call me Sam."  
  
"Very well Sam but only if you call me Giles."  
  
"Agreed Giles," said Sam smiling at the Englishmen.  
  
Retaking there seats Riley looked at his ex, "What did you mean just now when you said you were sorry for taking us out of Peru?"  
  
Buffy looked confused for a moment, "Didn't we? I know we only managed to get hold of your bosses an hour or so ago but I assumed that was why you were here."  
  
Giles smiled at his slayer, "Buffy it takes longer than an hour to fly from South America to Cleveland, it is fortuitous that they are here but I suspect it has nothing to do with my call."  
  
"We have no idea what you are talking about Giles. We are here on the orders of the President," Riley told them.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked a little worried.  
  
"He suspects that you had Willow look into a top secret base in Colorado Springs, he wants your word as well as Willow's that you will not do it again," Riley told them.  
  
Buffy had an amused look in her eyes, "The President of the United States asks that Willow not hack into the SGC again, why didn't he just send the FBI to arrest us?"  
  
"All he told me was that if you were to ask that type of question I was to tell you he is aware of what Willow almost did a few years ago!" Riley answered frowning, "What did she almost do?"  
  
Riley saw a tightening of Buffy's jaw, "She tried to end the world, until Xander talked her down. A guy called Warren shot me and Tara, she thought Tara was dead, she went a little insane, she's better now."  
  
Sam went a little pale, "She can do that?" she asked barely above a whisper.  
  
Giles, who had been cleaning his glasses, just gave her a stony face, "Yes."  
  
At that moment the door opened and the redhead entered with her girlfriend, Sam unconsciously sought her husband's hand, feeling the tension in him, "Hi Riley, Rachel our receptionist said you were here and wanted to see me. So what's up?" smiled Willow pulling Tara into the room with her.  
  
Tara immediately sensed the fear and general tension coming from their guests, "Willow," she said quietly trying to warn her girlfriend, "I think we should comeback later."  
  
Willow frowned at Tara, "Why? This is Riley and Sam," she turned back to the Finns, her smile disarming, "Sorry about that but you know what Tara's like around strangers and she doesn't know Sam."  
  
Giles rose from his chair and went over to the witches, whom he had spent so much time with in England while the Coven was helping Willow in how to use magick rather than magick using her. He looked into Willow's eyes, "Riley and Sam are aware of what transpired in Sunnydale after Buffy and Tara were shot."  
  
The tears came then as she hugged Tara who pulled her into her arms, "Oh goddess, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating.  
  
Then Buffy joined Giles as they hugged both young women lending their own strength in aiding the distraught redhead.  
  
Samantha's own eyes misted up as she sat observing Willow, somehow she could feel the many emotions that the redhead was feeling not least the guilt, without thinking she rose from her chair and crossed the room to the four friends. Sam placed a hand on Willow's shoulder and simply said, "I forgive you," she had no idea where it came from or even why she had said it but she felt an overwhelming need to say it to the young witch.  
  
Willow looked stunned for a moment before she broke away from her three friends and threw herself into the older woman's arms; "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Willow began to repeat into Sam's chest.  
  
At that moment Sam, although only five years older than the redhead, felt her maternal instincts rise, stroking Willow's hair she met Tara's eyes and an understanding passed between them, "It's alright Willow, everything is going to be alright now."  
  
Tara's heart ached to pull Willow back into a hug but when she looked into Sam's eyes, she realised that Willow needed the forgiveness of this virtual stranger. She and the rest of the gang had been telling her since Xander had stopped her from destroying the world that they forgave her, but to Willow that was what friends did, but a stranger forgiving her. 'Now we can move on,' she thought.  
  
Buffy looked sadly at her best friend, "Will why don't you let Tara take you home," she suggested.  
  
Willow pulled away from Sam smiling a little sadly at her, looking at the wet stain that now covered part of her top, "Sorry about your top," she apologised.  
  
"That's alright Willow, you'd be surprised at how often Riley cries on my tops," Sam laughed lightly at her own joke.  
  
Willow also laughed as the image of the larger Riley crying in his wife's arms, she turned to Buffy, "Yeah I'd like that if it's okay with you?"  
  
"Of course it's okay, I'm sure Giles and Robin can sort out anything you are working on," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes of course Willow," added Giles.  
  
Riley looked at the redhead as Tara led her out the door, "I hope you feel better soon Willow."  
  
Willow turned to face them all, "Bye," she said smiling sadly at them.  
  
"I need a drink," said Sam suddenly breaking the silence that had descended after the two witches had left.  
  
Buffy smacked her forehead, "I'm so sorry I should have asked you if you wanted a drink when you got here," she apologised, "So what do you want? Tea, coffee or something stronger?"  
  
"It's a little early for alcohol Buffy," pointed out Giles.  
  
Sam turned to the slayer, "Coffee will be fine Buffy, we've had about two hours sleep since... what day is it?"  
  
"Tuesday," Buffy told her.  
  
"Since Sunday morning," Sam informed them.  
  
"Well maybe we could finish our business over dinner tonight?" suggested Giles, "That way you will be able to think more clearly."  
  
"And what business would that be Giles?" asked Riley, "The only reason we came here was to get Buffy and Willow's assurances that they would not hack into the military computer in Colorado Springs again."  
  
"I suppose that the person that Willow spoke to the second time figured out who we were from what she told them," Buffy mused. "You can tell them that we will not do it again as long as they are no threat to Dawn," a hardness came into her eyes, "If that changes all bets are off," she told the Finns.  
  
"I'll inform the President," Riley said solemnly.  
  
"The other business we want to discuss is the possibility of you two coming to work for us," Giles told them while Buffy opened the door and asked Amanda to get them all drinks.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Riley.  
  
"We can't really go into details until we know that you will join us," Giles told them, "What I can tell you is that you would mostly be doing the type of work you are now and that we would pay you 25% above your currently salary."  
  
"Wow very generous," said Sam taking a seat.  
  
"We'll talk it over and give you our decision tonight," put in Riley as he took a seat next to his wife.  
  
"That's fine," said Buffy grabbing a note pad from her desk and taking her seat, handed the pad to a confused Giles, "So what can you tell us about these religious vamps in Peru?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Of Gates and Mouths 4/?  
  
Author: David A. Knapton  
  
E-mail: belgintei yahoo . co . uk (Just remove all the spaces to email me.)  
  
Archive: If anyone wishes to go ahead, but it would be polite to at least drop me a line.  
  
Rating: Would be 18/NC-17 except they don't allow them here, please see details near the end of this chapter  
  
Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith Amanda/Andrew Janet/Sam Riley/Samantha Crossover: BtVS/Angel and Stargate.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of the shows. If I did, boy would I have some fun?  
  
Spoilers: See part 1.  
  
Notes: See part 1.  
  
Summery: See part 1.  
  
After graduating from High school Dawn was accepted to PennState, where she meets her new roommate Cassandra. A note on Major Sam Carter and Sam Finn. If and when they meet to save confusion I will try and remember to refer to Sam Finn as Samantha. A/N: The names of the nightclub and bars etc are all real places, I have included them to add an air of authenticity to the background not to offend anyone I am sure those few places I have demons hanging out at are very nice places to socialise with friends without the likelihood of being eaten. Yet another note (last one promise!): I am using the term 'dark' slayer to indicate Faith's dark coloured hair as apposed to being 'evil/bad'. Notes on this part (Okay so I lied): In the pilot episode of Stargate it was implied that Major Kawalsky did not know that Colonel O'Neill had a son but in a later episode 'The Gamekeeper' they knew each other quite well before the Stargate program so I am making them close friends.  
  
Thanks to the following people who helped me with this story: irishwavefan, Electronis Zappa. I have been trying to contact my beta Hilary for six months now (I hope she is okay!) so I am posting this story un-betad. Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Major Carter's lab/office SGC  
  
Colonel O'Neill walked into Major Carter's office several hours after speaking to General Hammond; "So Carter what you got?" he asked sitting in a spare chair.  
  
Carter swivelled her chair around to face her CO, "Well sir quite a bit on Willow Rosenberg but not so much on Buffy Summers, most of her records seem to have been destroyed with the earthquake that destroyed Sunnydale," Sam began.  
  
"They met in high school in Sunnydale when Buffy Summers was expelled from Hemery in LA after the gym was burned down, although there was no direct evidence of her involvement she was the chief suspect and was asked to leave, Sunnydale was the only place willing to take her. Her grades in high school were erratic but she scored well enough that she was offered college places in several schools including North Western, but chose to attend UC Sunnydale instead... There are indications that while attending college she got involved with a government, probably NID, black ops project, it's hard to tell for sure as most of the files have been purged..."  
  
"Well if she and Rosenberg were involved with the NID that could be why we have been ordered to forget about them and why the President is so frightened of them," O'Neill surmised.  
  
"It doesn't have anything to do with Buffy Summers, although I'm sure she could embarrass the government if whatever happened in Sunnydale came out," Sam told him. "No the one the President is worried about is Willow Rosenberg. She was a straight A and honour roll student in high school, she was offered places at every prestige's school in the country as well as half a dozen in Europe but she also chose to attend UC Sunnydale. Although she was not initially involved with the black ops project she was aware of it, probably through Buffy Summers, she was involved somehow at the end, but as I said the files have been purged so I can really only speculate?"  
  
"Still not hearing anything that could cause the President of these here United States to wake up in a cold sweat?" put in O'Neill.  
  
"Well from the little I have been able to gather, Willow Rosenberg came close to destroying the world a few years ago..."  
  
"Oh come on Carter you have got to be kidding me, one little girl from a destroyed one horse town in southern California somehow almost destroyed the world? What have you been drinking Major?" Colonel O'Neill threw his arms up in the air as he rose and began heading for the door.  
  
"Its true sir that's what I've been able to find out?"  
  
The Colonel turned back to her, "Well it is obviously an elaborate cover story! Anubis may have the power to destroy an entire world but even he needs a huge spaceship. So okay, say its true! How could she have done it?"  
  
Sam began to blush, knowing he would no more believe it than she did, "Magic," she said barely above a whisper.  
  
"What! Whoever came up with this story needs to be locked up. Just see if you can find out the real reason the President is shitting himself," said O'Neill storming out the door.  
  
--------------  
  
Ritz-Carlton hotel Riley and Sam's room  
  
Samantha walked into their suite to see Riley stood by the fax machine, "You should have come for a sauna, very invigorating," she said walking over and wrapping her arms around her husband, "Mmmm what's that?"  
  
Taking the small stack of papers, he laid them to one side before turning around in Samantha's arms, "Just some info on the vamps in Peru that Giles found out." He let out a little groan as Sam began alternatively nibbling and kissing his neck, "Someone's horny?" he said as he grabbed her backside and ground her against his hard-on.  
  
Samantha pulled away from his neck and smirked up at him, "I'm not the only one, I think our little soldier wants to come out to play," she said working down his zip and sliding her fingers in and stroked it, "He's already at attention."  
  
"Oh god what you do to me," he said bending slightly to pick her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed.  
  
--------------  
  
Riley came out of the bathroom drying his hair, "So what are we going to wear tonight?" he asked his wife who sat at the vanity table combing her own hair. "We didn't exactly pack with the idea of eating at top class restaurants!"  
  
"Everything is sorted; Buffy is sending over a dress for me and a tux for you, she said they'd be here by 6... That's probably the clothes now," Samantha finished, hearing a knock on the door. She got up and checking that her robe was fastened modestly, went to answer it.  
  
On returning to Riley, she held two clothes bags, laying his tuxedo on the bed, she opened the other letting out a gasp as she saw what Buffy had picked out for her, she took it out of the packing and holding it up to her front she looked into the mirror. "Wow its gorgeous, it must have cost a small fortune," she exclaimed. It was dark blue, knee length cut modestly in the front but open backed to the waist. She smirked at Riley as something occurred to her, "No bra for me tonight, I wonder if that's why Buffy chose it?"  
  
Riley made strangling noises with his throat as the implication hit him; Samantha could not hold it in, she fell backwards onto their bed laughing. "Why you..." he stalked over to the bed and used the one weakens his wife really had, her ticklishness, she squealed as he used his weight advantage to hold her down as his fingers mercilessly tickled her sides.  
  
--------------  
  
PennState campus, Frank and Jimmy's room  
  
Cassandra knocked on the dorm room, Dawn and she could not help staring at the half-naked football players walking around, catching Dawn's eye she smirked at her, "We should think of asking for a room transfer."  
  
"Uh huh," nodded Dawn.  
  
As the door was opened by Frank they snapped their eyes away from the other boys, blushing slightly when they realised he had caught them looking; "So if you caught Jimmy and me looking at half naked girls it would be alright?"  
  
Dawn smiled slyly, "I'd be more worried if you didn't stare at half naked girls!" she told him, "So are you going to let us in?"  
  
"Sure," said Frank opening the door wider.  
  
Dawn looked at him the smile leaving her face, "A little advise, never invite anyone into your room after dark, always just open the door, without saying something like 'come in'."  
  
"Already got the low-down from your friend last night," he explained.  
  
"Good," smiled Dawn walking in and Frank closed the door behind them, "Where's Jimmy?"  
  
"Just gone to the bathroom, unlike some people, we all have to share a bathroom," said Frank.  
  
"Jealous?" smirked Cassandra.  
  
"Some. Have a seat," he indicated one of the beds.  
  
Cassandra and Dawn sat side by side on one bed as Frank sat on the other. Cassandra gasped as her eyes fell on the photograph on the bedside table, she picked it up, "How do you know Jack?" she asked.  
  
Dawn could see that there was a younger looking Jack O'Neill stood, with a man that looked a lot like Frank, behind two boys of about six or seven both holding fish up to the camera; "I'd say that the other guy is Frank's dad!" she said looking up at him for confirmation.  
  
"Ah yeah it was taken on our last fishing trip just before Charlie accidentally shot himself with Uncle Jack's gun. How do you know him?"  
  
"He works with my mum, I've know him since I was twelve. How come we never met before now?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"Well after my dad was killed on some type of secret mission, he was in the special forces with Uncle Jack, mum took me to live in Denver... a new start, that sort of thing, she married a cop there a couple of years later." Frank explained.  
  
Just then Jimmy came in wearing just a pair of shorts, he blushed with embarrassment when he saw the two girls on his bed, "Oh I'm sorry," he said, loosening the towel he carried so that it fell open covering most of his body from his chest to his knees, "I wasn't expecting you yet." He slowly edged over to his wardrobe keeping the towel between him and the girls.  
  
Dawn burst out laughing, "Jimmy, are you shy?" she immediately felt bad when he blushed, "Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you, look if you like Cassie and me will wait outside."  
  
"No it's okay, its just that growing up it was just me and my three older brothers, my father is a minister, he had very strict rules about walking around half naked in front of girls," explained Jimmy pulling a t-shirt over his head as he reappeared completely dressed from behind the door.  
  
Frank looked over at his friend, "Man you really need to loosen up, your in college now, it's not just a place for study but for keggers and meeting girls... ah not that we are that interested in meeting anymore girls now we know you two," he finished looking back to Dawn and Cassandra. He could see the two were not really buying it so decided to change the subject, "Hey guess what Jimmy, it turns out that Cassie knows my Uncle Jack! Some coincidence don't you think."  
  
They spent the next hour going over what had happened the night before as well as background details on vampires and demons in general, Dawn also explained why her 'family' had moved to Cleveland after the Hellmouth under Sunnydale was destroyed. Slayers, watchers and witches were also explained but she left out the whole Key thing.  
  
"So we going out tonight?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"Ah yeah if you want?" said Frank then looked at Dawn, "If it's safe?"  
  
"Its safe if you take sensible precautions, holy water, holy symbols that sort of thing, they will help stop a vamp but you have to just try and avoid other demons altogether, which isn't that hard as most can't pass as human so avoid populated areas," Dawn explained. Holding up the pentagram necklace Willow and Tara had given her for a graduation present, "It's a fallacy that only crosses work against vamps, although because of its shape a cross is usually the easiest to use. But you should all be aware that holy water or symbols will not kill a vampire just hold it at bay."  
  
"Right then," said Frank rising, "We thought we'd take you to see a movie tonight, maybe visit Players after. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great, what's showing?" asked Dawn beginning to follow him out.  
  
"Dawn of the Dead!" he said.  
  
"Oh good I like comedies," laughed Dawn.  
  
--------------  
  
Cleveland  
  
The limo pulled up and the driver jumped out and came around to open the door for Riley and Samantha, they climbed in they were sat in abject luxury; the car seemed to have everything except a bath. "Wow do you think they are trying to bribe us into joining them?" said Riley, "The restaurant is only about half a mile down the road."  
  
"There was no way Buffy was going to have us walk to the restaurant with what this dress cost, and yes it may well be a bribe, lets just enjoy it while it lasts. If we decide to say no we will be on our way back to Peru and some godforsaken seedy hotel in the middle of nowhere," pointed out Samantha.  
  
--------------  
  
Lincoln Inn  
  
Riley walked into the restaurant, Samantha on his arm, many eyes followed them, some envious others jealous, they approached the maître d', "Good evening sir may I help you?"  
  
"Yes we are supposed to be meeting some friends for dinner," replied Riley.  
  
"May I have your names and in whose name the reservation was placed?" asked the maître d'.  
  
"Riley and Samantha Finn, I believe the reservation is in the name of Giles?"  
  
"Ah yes Mr Finn, Mr Giles and Ms Summers are awaiting you," he said giving them a smile before turning to one of the waiters, "Michael please show Mr and Mrs Finn to Mr Giles table," he ordered, he turned back to Riley and Samantha, "I hope you enjoy your meal tonight."  
  
As Riley and Samantha followed the waiter, they spotted Giles and Buffy sat at a table in the far corner, both smiled at the couple as they drew closer, Giles wore a tuxedo and Buffy had the twin of Samantha's dress but in pale blue. She hugged Buffy, whispering into her ear, "You look stunning."  
  
Buffy smiled at the older woman, "So do you Sam, when I saw it, I decided to buy one for myself as well."  
  
"Thank you so much but you shouldn't have spent so much," said Samantha taking her seat.  
  
"Why not, just call it a small signing bonus to come and work with us," smiled Buffy retaking her own seat.  
  
"But we haven't agreed to join you yet!" pointed out Riley.  
  
Giles looked at the young soldier; he had matured from the enthusiastic young man Giles met in Sunnydale to the serious well-rounded leader of soldiers in the field. 'With a few years of study he will make an excellent watcher.' "Riley over the last few years I have heard some excellent things about you and your team, but because of your superiors refusal to believe in Magick and prophesy you can only react, sometimes when it has already caused the deaths of numerous civilians. Take this group in Peru, had they looked in the numerous books of prophesy they would have known where those villagers were being taken. With us, you would have a greater chance to forestall the spread of darkness. We are not offering you these jobs lightly, we could all benefit from this arrangement."  
  
"That's Giles long winded way of saying we can help each other," smiled Buffy.  
  
Riley looked over at his wife, who nodded, before turning back to Giles, "Alright were in, we'll contact our superiors later and resign our commissions effective immediately," he told them.  
  
"Excellent, it is a little public here so I will just give you the general details, after dinner we can return to the office and give you a more detailed explanation," Giles said looking around. "As you know Riley, up until the time of the destruction of Sunnydale only two slayers existed, Buffy here and Faith who just before the destruction of the town was incarcerated in the Californian state prison in LA.  
  
"Although there were only two slayers, around the world were a large number of girls, commonly referred to by the Watchers Council as potentials, up until these girls reach eighteen any of them could have become a slayer if Buffy or Faith had died. Now some two years ago an entity known only as the First Evil made an appearance in Sunnydale, but over the proceeding months its followers know as the Harbingers eliminated many of these young girls with the idea of eventually ending the Slayer line.  
  
"Buffy eventually came up with a last ditched plan to not just close the Hellmouth but to destroy it for all time, with the aid of Willow and Tara who used an ancient scythe, which held the power of the slayer. The two activated all the potentials in town at the time, although we had hoped to activate them all over the world, and they all became full slayers. With the aid of another two dozen slayers, Buffy and Faith were able to hold off the creatures within the Hellmouth so that Spike was able to use an amulet that had come into our possession, this amulet had the power, if the wearer was willing to sacrifice themselves, to destroy a Hellmouth from the inside out."  
  
"Spike did that?" asked a stunned Riley, he had never trusted the vampire but just tolerated him for Buffy sake, he began to reassess his feelings for the vampire, he looked at Buffy, "Sorry for your loss."  
  
Buffy smirked at him knowing how much he loathed the vampire, "Don't worry about it he turned up at Angel's a few months later, the two now work with each other... when they aren't trying to kill each other."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked a shocked Samantha.  
  
"You need to know that when you dedicate your life to holding the dark in check that sometimes you are 'rewarded' in unexpected ways, dealing with Primal forces both good and evil can and is very dangerous... look if you want to change your minds we will understand!" said Giles.  
  
"No we are in this for the long haul," said Samantha.  
  
"Very well then. I suggest you stay at your hotel until you find a permanent home, you don't have to worry about the bill the company will pay," said Giles.  
  
"We'll start house hunting tomorrow, any suggestions where?" put in Samantha.  
  
"I would go for an apartment if I were you rather than a house, you may be away for long periods of time, I know there are a few available in our building, Willow and Tara also have an apartment in the same building," said Buffy.  
  
"That would be nice, at least we would know some of our neighbours and you can keep an eye on it when we are away," pointed out Riley.  
  
"And Willow and Tara regularly ward the building against thieves as well as vamps and demons, in the almost two years we have been there no one has been burgled so it seems to work," Buffy told them.  
  
"Okay we'll have a look at the apartments tomorrow," agreed Samantha.  
  
--------------  
  
The Finns superiors were not pleased to receive their resignations but could not persuade them to reconsider, as a parting gift Riley sent them everything Giles had found on the vampire cult in Peru.  
  
Over the next couple of days, Giles spent a great deal of his time orientating Riley and Samantha. Riley was a great help with training the fifty or so potentials in the private girl's 'school' that had been set-up nearby as a cover to explain the number of girls that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Samantha spent some time helping Willow and Tara in research or helping Riley with the girls training.  
  
On Thursday, Giles left town with the two potentials that Wesley had agreed to take, leaving Robin to continue Riley and Samantha's orientation.  
  
--------------  
  
While at PennState, Dawn and Cassandra's lives started to return to normal, there were no more Vampire attacks or other supernatural occurrence, they went to class, did various research projects relating to their courses and spent all their spare time with Frank and Jimmy.  
  
Kennedy contacted Dawn on several occasions to let her know that Willow and Tara had found nothing on self-destructing vampires and that there seemed to be very little in the way of work for her and Manda to do!  
  
None of them noticed the various service vehicles that were always around the college as well as Players where they spent a large part of their spare time.  
  
--------------  
  
Summers-Spencer apartment Cleveland, Friday  
  
Buffy groaned as she turned over and grabbed the phone, "Hello," she said, yawning as she looked at the clock, which read 5.30 AM.  
  
"Hey B, Whatya doing?" came Faith's to chipper voice from the other end.  
  
"I was sleeping, didn't we have this conversation last time you went somewhere without me... the one about different time zones?"  
  
"You know me babe never could listen to the boring stuff. So how is everything any problems?"  
  
"Na nothing major, Kennedy and Manda ran across some self dusting vamps... how come we never get easy ones? We recruited Riley and his wife Sam as Watchers and oh yeah the President asked us not to hack into some military computer in Colorado."  
  
"What? Your joshing me, no way the President is just going to ask something like that!" said a shocked Faith.  
  
"No it's true... he knows about Will and what happened when Tara and I got shot by Warren," sighed Buffy remembering the pain her best friend had felt when Riley and Sam had turned up.  
  
"Oh... do you think she's safe? Do you think he might try removing her?" asked Faith, a little worried.  
  
"No I don't think he will do anything, he's obviously known for sometime, plus he has no way of knowing what the rest of us would do if we found out that he was responsible for her death."  
  
"I guess you're right. So Riley and his wife are onboard, how did that happen," asked Faith changing the subject.  
  
"It was Giles idea, we 'are' desperately short of watchers, he also suggested lending out some slayers to the US and UK governments..."  
  
"No way would I go along with that," interrupted Faith.  
  
"I said the same thing, anyway Giles phoned Riley's superiors asking that he get in touch, he and Sam turned up about an hour later, it turned out that the President asked them to come and talk to Will and me about hacking into the military computers."  
  
"So you okay with your ex joining the firm?"  
  
"I'm okay with it but maybe I should be asking you that?" Buffy heard someone in the background speaking Russian, "What was that? Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"In order, that was a Russian chick speaking over the tannoy and Moscow airport waiting for our flight home."  
  
"Moscow? Why are you in Moscow... wait your coming home?" asked Buffy sitting up.  
  
"I'm in Moscow cuz that was where the real master vamp hung out, seems someone fooled Aleksandra and Vlad into think he was the master, after we dusted him we found details that led to Moscow, took two friging days to find his lair. Dusted him about three hours ago, couldn't wait to get back to you babe. So got any plans worked out to pay me back for Sunday?" smirked Faith.  
  
"Some, what time do you get in?" smiled Buffy.  
  
"Around 4.30 PM your time, do me a favour and have someone pick us up from the airport... sorry B, gotta go they just called our flight, Bye love you," Buffy heard the phone on the other end disconnect.  
  
Buffy jumped out of bed, "Lots to do," she said to herself as she headed towards the bathroom.  
  
--------------  
  
Buffy made a quick stop at the office to tell Willow and Tara she was taking the day off and that Faith and Toku were on their way home, both witches smiled knowingly as they watched her leave their office.  
  
She spent the morning getting ready, she had made an appointment at the salon to have a full wax treatment as well as have her hair trimmed, after leaving the salon she went shopping for the outfit she needed and then to the market to pick up the ingredients for the meal she had planned. When she got home, she got everything ready for the meal then spent an hour soaking in the bath with some of the special oils that she had obtained from the magick shop Watchful Security owned.  
  
Buffy changed into her normal clothes hiding the item she had bought earlier in her wardrobe ready for later, going back to the kitchen she finished preparing the meal.  
  
At 4.40 the phone rang, picking it up she did not wait to find out who it was, "How long until you get home?" she asked.  
  
"About an hour, you ready for me?" came Faith's voice from the other end.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Buffy said somewhat indifferently.  
  
"Of course not B, see you soon," Faith said with a smile on her face.  
  
It was a little over an hour later that Faith walked in and dropped a carrier bag on the table next to the door, "Hey B, where are you?" she called out.  
  
"Here," came the reply as the blonde slayer came from the kitchen wearing an apron.  
  
Faith smirked as her girlfriend walked towards her, "You look cute; I told you you're the femme in this relationship."  
  
Buffy smiled before pulling the other girl in for a kiss, "Maybe, but I can still kick your ass," she said stepping back.  
  
"Oh there's the butch I like so much," Faith said, her eyes smouldering with lust. "So whatca' cooking?"  
  
"Your favourite, spaghetti and meatballs," smiled Buffy, she looked at the bag on the side, "So what did you buy me?" she asked barely able to contain herself.  
  
Faith picked the bag up and smiling handed it to the enthusiastic blonde, "As soon as I saw it in the shop in St. Petersburg I had to buy you it, it ain't real of course but it looks pretty."  
  
Buffy took the quite large box out of the bag and worked the lid off, inside was a beautiful blue ceramic egg with gold leaf encased with small gems, "Oh it's beautiful," squealed the blonde placing it carefully on the table before kissing her girlfriend again, "Thank you."  
  
"It was worth every penny to see your face light up like that... god I've been hanging around you and red too long that was far to sappy for me," sighed Faith.  
  
"Don't give me that, your always hiding that sweeter side behind this, 'I'm tuff, I'm a hard bitch,'" said Buffy.  
  
"I thought we already established I am a bitch?" smirked the dark slayer.  
  
"Yeah and that I can still kick you ass. Now you have time to take a quick shower and get out of those stinky clothes," said Buffy wrinkling her nose, "When did you last bathe?" she asked.  
  
"Tuesday," she smirked, "Don't forget me an' Toku been chasing vamps all over western Russia," pointed out Faith as she began making her way to the bathroom.  
  
Faith pulled a clean top over her head as she came out of the bedroom, Buffy was just placing the food onto the table, Faith's stomach growled at that moment making both slayers laugh, "Well you sound hungry..."  
  
"And horny," finished Faith walking over to the table.  
  
"Faith you were born horny," Buffy giggled.  
  
As they ate Faith gave her girlfriend a more detailed low-down on what had happened in Russia, "It was quite frustrating, I had to let Aleksandra do all the talking and intimidating. Why can't everyone speak English?" she said.  
  
Buffy smiled at the other woman, knowing that Faith always liked to be the one doing the intimidating, "I'm sure everyone in the world wishes that everyone else spoke their language! Although I have to admit life would probably be a lot easier if we did," she observed. "So how do you think Vlad is doing as Aleksandra's watcher?"  
  
"Not bad, he is very supportive of her and really into the research, although I think he was a little embarrassed when he found out the vamp in St. Petersburg wasn't the master vamp, but overall not bad and after all those stuffy Brits a refreshing change... did I just say 'refreshing change'?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "Yeah you did, so he was wicked cool," said the blonde doing almost a perfect imitation of Faith.  
  
Faith playfully slapped Buffy on the arm, "Funny B," she said joining the other slayer in laughing.  
  
"So I thought I'd go back to the office for a few hours and let you catch up with some sleep, you must be so tired after the long flight," said Buffy beginning to clear the table.  
  
Faith frowned, "I thought you were planning on getting me back for leaving you frustrated on Sunday?" she said looking at her girlfriend.  
  
Buffy looked confused before her face lit up with understanding, "Oh that, well no I took care of that little problem when I got home on Sunday night," she said indifferently.  
  
"Oh," said Faith her face falling slightly.  
  
Buffy came back from the kitchen and headed for the bedroom, "I think I'll change," she said, "I splashed some sauce on my jeans."  
  
Faith got up and picking up the remote flopped onto the couch and began to channel hop.  
  
"Faithy coming to bed?" came Buffy's voice from their bedroom door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
I'm sorry about this but because of 's ban on 18/NC-17 stories, so that I can continue to post the rest of the story I have had to censor this part, anyone wishing to see the uncensored chapter email me or leave a review with a email address stating you are old enough to read it and I'll email you the unedited version.  
  
Blessings  
  
Dave  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Buffy laughed loudly, "Oh you are so forgiven."  
  
"Good," said Faith jumping up off the bed, Buffy groan at he loss of contact, "Cause I want to ask you something," she said going to the small bookshelf, she moved one of the romance novels Buffy loved so much and grabbed a small box. She fell to her knees at the side of the bed holding out the box, "Will you marry me?"  
  
To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Some comments on some reviews: From: thecynic()  
  
You might want to investigate posting this at the Twisting the Hellmouth site, they allow NC17 fics. I'm enjoying it and would like to read all of it.  
  
I already post on a number of Buffy Yahoo groups and have no wish to expand (I am a Lurker on Twisting).  
  
---  
  
From: JoeHundredaire ?userid=237207)  
  
Other than the horrible formatting near the top... there are several awkward run-on sentences... you have at least one homonym issue (addition/edition) that I saw off the top of my scan, a number of misspellings and awkward phrasings... it's a good premise, but the story itself needs work.  
  
Hmmm but not very enlightening, I forgot 's annoying formatting when I posted the first few parts as I point out at the beginning the first parts of this story went out unbetad. As for spelling mistakes appearing on your computer word processor I assume you have it set for UK English spelling! That way I suspect the misspellings will more than likely disappear?  
  
----  
  
From: c-wolf ?userid=411819)  
  
blinks no offense, but while I might tolerate the existence of slash, NC- 17 is too disturbing. I actually like it this way.  
  
Fair enough.  
  
-----  
  
From: JoeHundredaire ?userid=237207)  
  
I thought maybe you might have found a beta between chapters one and four, but alas, this sucks just as bad as the first part when it comes to your actual English.  
  
May I suggest you do what I do with stories I cannot stand. DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ THEM.  
  
Blessings  
  
Dave  
  
--------------  
  
Title: Of Gates and Mouths 5/? Author: David A. Knapton  
  
E-mail:   
  
Archive: If anyone wishes to go ahead, but it would be polite to at least drop me a line.  
  
Rating: 15/R this part  
  
Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith Amanda/Andrew Janet/Sam  
  
Crossover: BtVS/Angel and Stargate.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of the shows. If I did, boy would I have some fun?  
  
Spoilers: See part 1.  
  
Notes: See part 1.  
  
Summery: See part 1.  
  
After graduating from High school Dawn was accepted to PennState, where she meets her new roommate Cassandra.  
  
A/N: The names of the nightclub and bars etc are all real places, I have included them to add an air of authenticity to the background not to offend anyone I am sure those few places I have demons hanging out at are very nice places to socialise with friends without the likelihood of being eaten.  
  
Thanks to the following people who helped me with this story: irishwavefan, Electronis Zappa. I have been trying to contact my beta Hilary for six months now (I hope she is okay!) so I am posting this story un-betad. Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.  
  
Late breaking news Kim has stepped in to beta the rest of this story for me, thanks Kim.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"W-what?" asked a very stunned Buffy.  
  
"Right bad idea... forget it B," said Faith, her hand dropping to her side as she started to rise.  
  
Buffy sat on the side of the bed, grabbing hold of the other woman, "No wait. No I don't think that... it's just... are you sure? It's a big step," the blonde asked holding onto the brunette's leg and looking up at her.  
  
Buffy could see the tears standing in Faith's eyes, she sniffed them back, "I-I loved you the first time I saw you, but I was too much of a-a bitch to tell you... and then the whole mayor thing. T-then when I got out of the hospital... I knew that you would still not f-forgive me then I screwed it up even more," the tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Faith..."  
  
"No let me finish," Faith stopped her, "I-I went t-to prison cuz y-you told me i-it was the right-right thing to do," she said falling back onto her knees. "I love you B, I'd like to think we have a-a chance at something... I mean with all the other slayers... maybe we got a chance at a life."  
  
"Faith, I love you too," Buffy told the other slayer, "The only other girl I could have seen myself with was Willow, and then we both had boyfriends and then when I could have got her, Tara beat me to our little redhead. But that's of the past. Yes Faith I'll marry you," she said pulling the dark slayer into a passionate kiss.  
  
Faith pulled back frowning, "Y-you will?"  
  
"I said so didn't I?" said Buffy smiling, "Now where's my engagement ring," she asked wiggling her left hand fingers.  
  
Faith took the ring from the box and holding Buffy's hand she slipped it onto her finger. Buffy stretched out her hand admiring it; it was three different coloured gold bands woven together with a sapphire gem surrounded by diamonds. "That was what I went to buy at the jewellers in Russia, although I still knew you'd like the egg," explained Faith.  
  
"Hmmm does this mean I have to buy you a ring as well?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Na, anyway I though we already agreed you're the femme," smirked Faith wiping her eyes.  
  
"Okay no ring I should get you something though, it wouldn't be right otherwise."  
  
"If you really want to get me something I need a new axe."  
  
"Oh yeah that'd look good, you buy me a ring and I get you an axe. No I'll get you a necklace or something like that, get Will and Tara to put a protection spell on it," mused Buffy.  
  
"Alright, but can I still have the axe?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "Of course you can, we'll go shopping for one tomorrow. Now get your ass back on this bed."  
  
"Okay B," smirked Faith scrambling back onto the bed and lay on her back. Buffy straddled her face as she bent between Faith's legs beginning to lick the dark slayer's slush pussy.  
  
--------------  
  
PennState campus, Dawn and Cassandra's dorm  
  
Both girls were laughing as they entered their room, "Kelly's face when you told her your sister lives with another woman... I don't think she'll want to be around us anymore."  
  
"Yeah we're unclean," giggled Dawn, "But I couldn't sit there and listen to her saying those things about those two girls sitting in the lounge holding hands," pointed out Dawn.  
  
"Totally agree, if it wasn't for the whole 'don't ask, don't tell' thing I would have told her about mum and Sam," said Cassandra.  
  
"I know Cassie," said Dawn. At that moment, their phone started ringing Dawn picked it up, "Hello, Dawn Summers."  
  
"This is Coach Haise, I'm sorry to have to tell you that James Williams has been taken to the infirmary," said the man on the other end.  
  
"What happened?" exclaimed Dawn, Cassandra came over worried at her friend's tone.  
  
Dawn turned the phone so Cassandra could hear, "He was knocked unconscious at training, his room mate Frank asked me to inform you and ask that you meet him at the infirmary," explained the man.  
  
"Is Frank okay?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yes he's fine, just a little worried," said the man.  
  
"Thank you for phoning, we'll get right over, bye," said Dawn disconnecting before the man could say goodbye himself.  
  
"Dawn, I'm sure Jimmy will be fine," said Cassandra as she followed Dawn out the door.  
  
"I hope so, but when someone is knocked unconscious it's never good," said Dawn her eyes misting up as she broke into a run.  
  
--------------  
  
"Alpha one, targets one and two are passing my position now," said the man at the top of the telephone pole.  
  
"Confirmed Alpha six, I see them. Alpha two get into position they will be with you in less than 30 seconds."  
  
"Alpha two moving into position."  
  
--------------  
  
Dawn took no notice as a black van stopped just ahead of them. That changed when the doors opened and four men jumped out wearing ski masks and holding guns of some kind.  
  
"Run Cassie," cried Dawn as she felt the tranquiliser dart pierce her shoulder, she turned to try and escape herself but felt another dart hit her in the back and everything went dark.  
  
Cassandra easily avoided the first dart but being momentarily distracted as she saw Dawn fall to the pavement she felt the two darts hit her just above her heart and she found herself falling next to her friend.  
  
As the men were beginning to load the two unconscious girls into the van there came a shout from the other side of the road, looking up Graham saw the two slayers approaching, raising his gun he fired hitting the younger one's chest and the other three men of his team hit Kennedy sending her to her knees.  
  
"Manda get outta here, get Buffy," cried Kennedy as she felt the drugs beginning to take her strength away. With a supreme effort the elder slayer got back to her feet, seeing Manda hesitating, "Go NOW," she ordered as two more darts hit her.  
  
Manda was conflicted, on the one hand, her slayer instincts told her to attack, but the self-preservation part of her brain told her to run. In this instant, her brain won and she ran.  
  
"Get these three back to base, I'll get the other girl," said Graham pulling off his mask and throwing the tranquiliser rifle into the back of the van he pulled out a smaller handgun sized one, beginning to move after the quickly disappearing slayer.  
  
"But sir that was not the plan, we have one slayer," said his second in command.  
  
"I know slayers, if we fail to get her, she'll bring others in, now get out of here," ordered Graham, doing a quick scan of the area before following the younger slayer.  
  
--------------  
  
Graham followed the young girl for several blocks, making sure not to get to close, finally satisfied that she had gotten away safely, certain she would get help he proceeded with his own plans.  
  
Checking to make sure he had not been followed himself, he pulled a key out and unlocked the door to a rented office he had secured the previous week. Locking the door, he sat at the small desk, picked up the phone, and dialled.  
  
"White House switchboard, how may I direct your call?" asked the person on the other end.  
  
"The President's office please."  
  
"One moment sir," said the operator.  
  
"The President's office, how may I help you?" asked the President's secretary.  
  
"I need to speak with the President, code name Rogue," Graham said.  
  
"Putting you through now sir," replied the secretary.  
  
The phone went quiet for a moment, "Agent, have you discovered the things I need?" came a man's voice.  
  
"I believe so Mr President, I am sorry I was unable to contact you earlier but our friends are very paranoid as you know and I could not slip away until now. Sir the plan seems to involve one Cassandra Fraiser and a Dawn Summers the sister of a slayer called Buffy Summers..."  
  
"I'm aware of Miss Summers," interrupted the President.  
  
"Right sir, well by all accounts both girls have something in their blood that our friends think can destroy the Goa'uld."  
  
"I see, what do you suggest son," asked the President.  
  
"Sir our friends also captured a slayer, one of two I believe were here to protect Dawn Summers, the other one escaped, I'm sure she will call in help. Sir I know you can't move against our friends until you have absolute proof but Buffy Summers and her associates don't have that problem."  
  
"Hmmm you maybe right agent, you might also like to contact you godfather's daughter, she has known Cassandra Fraiser since she came to this world. Good luck son and contact me when you can," said the President hanging up.  
  
Graham hung up and pulled open a drawer of the desk, taking a small notebook out he flipped through it until he found the number he had not called in years. After phoning several other numbers he was given when he was told his uncle Jacob had moved, he managed to find Samantha Carter.  
  
Sam and Janet entered their home to find the answer phone flashing, Sam pressed play, "Sam, this is Graham, Graham Miller, look I haven't got much time or I'll be missed... The NID have Cassandra Fraiser and Dawn Summers. You cannot contact me directly but you can leave a message at 814 555 4713 and I'll try and contact you if and when I can." The machine announced the end of the messages as Janet rushed back to the car and Sam scribbled down the number before following her lover, slamming the door behind her.  
  
--------------  
  
Manda's head had begun to clear by the time she reached her home, her slayer healing making quick work of the sedative, she picked up the phone and dialled the office.  
  
She was told that Buffy was not in so she phoned the senior slayers apartment.  
  
A naked Buffy lay cuddling up to her equally naked girlfriend as they both came down from their latest orgasm, 'Orgasm buddies,' she let a little giggle escape as she thought of Xander's dead ex.  
  
"What's so funny B," asked Faith.  
  
Buffy looked up into her lovers eyes, "Just thinking about Anya, if she were still around, she would be calling us, 'orgasm buddies'... I miss her blunt way of talking sometimes!" she said a little sadly.  
  
"Yeah I didn't really have time to get to know her, but I think I would have liked her," smiled Faith.  
  
"Hmm I'm not sure Xander and me would've liked that," laughed Buffy. The phone began to ring and the blonde reached out for it.  
  
"Let it ring B."  
  
"You know I can't do that, it might be important," Buffy said picking it up, "Hello."  
  
"Buffy, its Manda, Buffy someone has taken Dawn and her room mate..."  
  
Buffy sat up in bed, "What do you mean someone took Dawn? Who took her? Where's Kennedy?"  
  
"Kennedy got shot and I think they got her too," said Manda hurriedly.  
  
"Kennedy's dead?" asked Buffy, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"No, the men shot her with darts as we went to help Dawn and her friend. She told me to run and to tell you. Should I have stayed?" said Manda, the self doubt coming into her voice.  
  
"Manda stop that this instant. What is the first thing you were taught when you came to us," said Buffy sternly, although she needed to find out what had happened to her sister, if Manda went to pieces it would not help them.  
  
Faith was dressed by this time and placing her hand over the mouthpiece Buffy asked her to go and get Willow and Tara, Faith nodded and ran out the door.  
  
"Don't die," answered Manda a little calmer.  
  
"Right. Now tell me everything you can."  
  
"Well we had just finished a sweep of the cemetery and Kennedy decided we should visit the local demon bar to make sure they were behaving. We spotted Dawn and her friend running on the other side of the street when a black van pulled up just in front of them and four men in masks jumped out with guns.  
  
"Dawn was hit and I heard her tell her friend to run but they shot her with several darts before we could get to them to help, that was when Kennedy and I got shot, but I was only hit once but Kennedy got hit at least four times maybe more, I don't know... Buffy what shall I do?" Buffy could hear the tears as Manda finished.  
  
"We'll be there in a couple of hours, just wait for us at your house; I'll phone you there if we get any problems. Just stay calm remember you are not alone," said Buffy, anything but calm herself but feeling the need to reassure the teenager, "Bye Manda," she said replacing the receiver as Faith lead Willow and Tara into the apartment.  
  
"What happened?" asked Willow.  
  
"Someone has kidnapped Dawn and her room mate, probably the Initiative," Buffy told the other three getting up and beginning to get dressed, "Will phone the pilot on duty and tell him we will be taking a trip..."  
  
"Can't Buffy, remember the jet is in for maintenance," pointed out Willow.  
  
"Damn I forgot that, okay we'll drive. Phone Amanda and Andrew let them know we are going out of town and why," said Buffy.  
  
"What about Riley and Sam, shouldn't we contact them?"  
  
"No not yet... can we be sure they weren't sent here to keep an eye on us?" Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Buffy," said a shocked Willow, "Riley would never do that, he would die rather than betray you," she told her friend sternly.  
  
Buffy blushed, ashamed, "I know Will, but I still don't want him told," she looked at the others meeting each ones eyes, "He'd probably try and stop us braking some heads," she said a steely look in her own eyes. "We have to get Dawn back, I'll go by myself if need be," she finished grabbing her coat.  
  
"Of course we are coming," Tara spoke up.  
  
"Too right, she is going to be my sister-in-law," put in Faith getting curious look from the two Witches, "I asked Buffy to marry me tonight," she explained.  
  
Willow and Tara both hugged Faith but when they went to do the same to Buffy, she stopped them, "Guys later okay, after we get Dawn back."  
  
"Right Buffy let's go," nodded Willow.  
  
--------------  
  
Giles took a seat in Wesley's office, "I think Joanne and Loretta should fit in quite well here, both know the area and have several contacts," he said taking the teacup from the other man.  
  
"I think you're right Mr Giles and they will be of great help with our mission," said Wesley taking his seat.  
  
"Wesley, why don't you call me Rupert, after all you are hardly the rash young watcher that came to Sunnydale," smiled Giles.  
  
Wesley smiled at the memory, "Yes I was rather arrogant wasn't I, very well, Rupert it is." nodded the younger man, "By the way thank you for the money, we used most of it to convert the small ballroom on the top floor into a gym, Helena and Gunn spend most of their spare time up there."  
  
"Gunn seems a fine young man, do you think he would be interested in training as a watcher," said Giles.  
  
"I had been contemplating the same thing, but of course it would mean his attending some classes..."  
  
"Oh yeah," laughed Cordelia entering the office with some files, "Gunn wearing tweed, that would really destroy any street cred he still has."  
  
"Cordelia, all watchers do not wear tweed," sighed Wesley, this being an old argument.  
  
"Well he does," Cordelia nodded to Giles who was wearing a tweed jacket, she turned back to Wesley, "And why aren't you?"  
  
"Well as I said we don't all wear tweed and also I am no longer a watcher, just helping out our friends," Wesley pointed out.  
  
"Well you have a slayer and two potentials so in my eyes that makes you a watc..." Cordelia dropped the files and grabbed her head.  
  
Wesley rushed around the desk in an effort to get to her before she hit the floor but Giles was there first guiding the young woman into his chair.  
  
-Vision-  
  
Dawn and another girl strapped to gurneys, their blood being drawn off into blood-bank bags.  
  
Men and women in white coats working on some kind of device, men in military clothes standing guard.  
  
A huge spaceship orbiting the Earth.  
  
A missile being fired at it from some kind of fighter-spaceship and it exploding.  
  
The huge spaceship being consumed in green energy and being ripped apart.  
  
An Air Force Colonel patting a man in a lab coat on the back, before his face changes to horror as the ball of green energy did not fade but began to expand.  
  
More smaller balls of green energy appearing and beginning to expand, strange creatures leaving the growing energy balls.  
  
Monsters and demons fighting each other as well as humans.  
  
A blonde woman, a greying man and a tall dark man with a strange tattoo on his forehead holding off various creatures while a woman in a lab coat attended to an injured man with glasses.  
  
Buffy, Faith, Willow and Tara fighting a fire-breathing dragon, as Angel, Spike and Gunn battle other creatures to reach them.  
  
Cities and forests being consumed in fire the world over.  
  
-End vision-  
  
"Cordelia what did you see?" asked a concerned Wesley as he held a glass of water out to her.  
  
"Oh god the pain," said Cordelia holding her head, "I'm not supposed to get headaches anymore," she gulped down half the glass of water. "Someone has kidnapped Dawn, I saw her laying on a gurney with another girl, drawing off their blood, the military are planning on using their blood in a bomb to destroy a spaceship..."  
  
"A spaceship?" interrupted Wesley frowning.  
  
"That's what I saw," Cordelia could not remember the pain being this bad before she became half-demon, "Can you get me a couple of my old painkillers Wes, I still have some in my desk draw."  
  
"Of course," Wesley said rushing out the door and returning a moment later with a pill bottle, shaking two pills out he handed them to the woman, who popped them into her mouth and finished the rest of the water. "Now what about this spaceship?" he asked.  
  
"It was huge, it must have been miles across, this other ship, much smaller fired a missile at it, the big spaceship was consumed in green energy but it didn't stop, the energy continued to grow. More balls of energy appeared all over the world, monsters and demons were pouring out of them killing and burning everything... yuk I can smell the burning flesh, why do the PTB hafta do that."  
  
"Can we focus Cordelia," asked Giles beginning to fear for Dawn and the world in general if what Cordelia was describing involved the Key.  
  
"That's all right for you to say your head doesn't feel like it's got an axe embedded in it," groaned the brunette.  
  
"Sorry Cordelia, but if what you are describing happens your head will be the least of your worries," said Giles.  
  
"Okay well other than the general destruction of the world the only other things that stood out were some military types fighting off some demons while a woman, probably a doctor, attended to a man with glasses, and Buffy, Faith, Willow and Tara fighting a dragon, a fire breathing dragon, and Angel, Spike and Gunn fighting to get to them."  
  
"I better phone Buffy, she is closer than us, maybe they can forestall this from happening," said Giles pulling out a cell phone.  
  
"Dawn has already been captured, I got the impression that the five military people I saw can help in someway!" Cordelia explained.  
  
"Very well," said Giles walking out into the lobby. He returned about ten minutes later worry on his face, "It seems Buffy already knows Dawn has been kidnapped, Manda the young slayer Buffy sent to help Kennedy managed to escape the attack but Kennedy was also taken. Anyway it seems Buffy, Faith, Willow and Tara are already on there way to the college," he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I dread to think what those four will do if they find the culprits, I need to get back," he said replacing his glasses.  
  
"We'll be coming too," said Angel walking in with Spike.  
  
"That isn't necessary," Giles said.  
  
"Course it is, if nibblet's in trouble I'm going," said Spike.  
  
"Cordelia is my connection to the powers, if I was not meant to go she would not have been sent a vision, besides with a slayer and two potentials to help, Wesley and the others can hold down anything here," pointed out Angel.  
  
"I'm coming too," said Cordelia looking up, "I'm the only one that knows what the military guys look like," she said.  
  
"Very well I'll charter an aircraft, hopefully we can get there before Buffy and the others do something rash," said Giles.  
  
"But Tara is there, she'll keep things together till we get there," said Spike.  
  
"You're forgetting Tara thinks of Dawn almost like a daughter, it was she who really raised Dawn those five months Buffy was dead, and there is nothing more dangerous than a mother protecting her young," pointed out Giles.  
  
"Oh bugger," exclaimed Spike.  
  
--------------  
  
SGC Conference room  
  
Sam and Janet walked through the door to find the rest of SG-1 and the General waiting for them, taking their seats the meeting got underway.  
  
"Right people what do we know?" asked the General.  
  
"We tried contacting Cassie; all we got was the answering machine. So we contacted the professors Sam knows and they were kind enough to have someone check, Cassie and Dawn's room was empty, the two had gone to their room then moments later rushed out again, that was the last anyone saw them," explained Janet, they could all hear the worry in her voice.  
  
Sam placed a hand on her lover's shoulder, fighting the urge to pull her into a hug, she let her hand fall and turned back to General Hammond, "I checked the number Graham gave us, it is an unlisted number for a small detective agency?" she said.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little strange, an unlisted number for a detective, he can't get many clients!" pointed out Daniel.  
  
"Graham isn't a detective, at least he wasn't the last time I saw him, he is Army Special Forces," Sam told them.  
  
"What do we know about this Graham Miller?" asked Hammond.  
  
"Well he's my dad's godson; his dad was in my dad's unit in Vietnam. He's a good man, his service record is impeccable but there are several gaps the first five years ago then again a month ago, whatever he is doing is classified Alpha Blue One," Sam explained.  
  
"Alpha Blue One!" frowned Daniel.  
  
"It means that only the Joint Chiefs and the President have access to whatever he is doing, he could get into serious trouble if it is found out that he contacted us without clearance," Sam said.  
  
"I don't like it," put in O'Neill, "This Graham Miller suddenly appears and informs you that the NID have taken Cassie and this Dawn Summers, he must be working with the NID how else would he know about it?"  
  
"I trust Graham sir," said Sam.  
  
Jack looked at his teammate, understanding what she wanted him to do; he gave her a slight nod before turning to the General, "Sir permission to go and find Cassie."  
  
"Permission granted, take your team and Doctor Fraiser and find her, but be careful just in case you run into Ms Summers or Ms Rosenberg," said General Hammond.  
  
"Yes sir," said Jack rising and leading SG-1 and Janet out the door.  
  
--------------  
  
Joe Swift, Steven Alexander and Walter Arnold had never met but their lives and deaths were fated to intersect with the slayers and witches on their desperate dash to get to State College to find the Key.  
  
Joe Swift had been driving for almost 14 hours without a break, in a desperate attempt to save his livelihood; he owed nearly $15,000 dollars to a loan company who were threatening to take his truck. That was why he had signed such a stupid contract to get a container of electronic equipment to New York before 6 AM tomorrow, "Why the hell did I sign that damn contract!" he said to his dog that lay curled up on the passenger's seat.  
  
Steven Alexander had just got the promotion he had been after for over a year, that was why he had been out celebrating with some buddies after work, he had lost track of the time and now his wife was going to kill him!  
  
I-80 was busier than normal as fans left several sporting events, traffic began to slow, Steven began to weaving between other vehicles, several times almost hitting them, he normally got away with it but this time he was a little drunk and with the added worry of his wife made him more rash than normal. Attempting to jump two lanes by cutting in front of Joe Swift's truck, his rear bumper hit the edge of the truck and spun around, Joe tried to swerve into the next lane but Steven's car was caught under the front and the lorry jack-knifed. The last thing Joe heard was his dog's cry, the truck turned over throwing electrical equipment all over the eastbound carriageway. It was five hours before emergency services could reopen I-80 and begin to allow the built up traffic through.  
  
All Buffy and her friends could do was rant about dumb car drivers and stupid aircraft maintenance.  
  
After five hours, they managed to reach Philipsburg but then Walter Arnold made an appearance, deciding that jumping a red light, with a police car parked close by, was a good idea, then he compounded the situation by failing to stop. The chase ended abruptly when Walter jumped another light and hit a truck closing 322 for almost an hour.  
  
So the trip that would have only taken a couple of hours in the jet had taken them almost seven hours, Buffy and Faith by this time wanted to kill something, preferably the jerks that had delayed their trip.  
  
--------------  
  
The four women pulled up outside Kennedy's house, they all climbed out and went up to the front door, before they could knock Manda opened it and they all filed in, "Senor Finn phoned about an hour ago when he could not get hold of you," she told them closing the door.  
  
"Oh we must have forgotten to switch on our phones," Buffy said with a perfectly straight face, Faith and Willow smirking at her.  
  
"He knew you would come here, he said to tell you he has talked to some people and they told him the Initiative did not take Dawn or her friend," Manda told them.  
  
"Although I trust Riley I'll wait and see if the Initiative is behind this!" said Buffy, "Right grab your coat, we're going to Dawn's dorm room."  
  
"But Senor Finn said to wait here for Giles," said Manda worried.  
  
"No, the longer we wait the colder the trail," said Buffy, she looked at Willow, "You sure you can cast a tracing spell to follow them?"  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem as long as she's still within the State it will work," Willow reassured her best friend, "Maybe a little further if Tara and I link our power."  
  
"Right let's go," said Buffy opening the door.  
  
A little while later they were pulling up outside Dawn's dorm building.  
  
--------------  
  
"There's nothing here to help us find Cassie," said Daniel searching her desk.  
  
"Thank you coach, sorry to have disturbed you so late," said Jack hanging up the phone. He looked at the rest of his team, "The last number to call was supposedly from coach Haise, but he says he has never phoned here and has never heard of either Cassie or Dawn Summers."  
  
--------------  
  
Buffy and Manda led the way to Dawn's dorm room, as they drew closer Buffy spotted the light coming from under the door, she stopped and grabbed hold of Manda's arm, "Someone's in Dawn's room!" she whispered.  
  
"Maybe they escaped," suggested Tara, with very little conviction.  
  
"I doubt it and anyway if they did we would sense Kennedy and the only slayers around are Faith, Manda and me."  
  
"Maybe it's some of the guys that took Dawn," pointed out Willow.  
  
"I so hope your right Red," smirked Faith, an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Okay Faith and me will go in first, Manda get ready to back us up if we need it, Will, Tara ready any spells that could help," said Buffy moving towards the door.  
  
--------------  
  
Spike had gotten to the driver's seat of the hire car before the others could stop him and refused to yield the place to anyone, in the end, having very little time Giles and the others got in the car, "You're so immature sometimes," growled Angel as he sat next to the other vampire.  
  
"Yeah and you drive like a girl," retorted Spike.  
  
"Hey," cried Cordelia from the back, "I'll have you know I'm a better driver than either of you," she said.  
  
"Are not," said Spike.  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
Giles began to think he should have just come on his own.  
  
"Ah actually she's right, I remember Dru telling me once you were stopped by the highway patrol for bad driving then had to eat him after you ran over his foot," added Angel.  
  
"The reason I was driving so erratically was that Dru was trying to give me a blow job and it was her that had the cop not me," retorted Spike.  
  
"Can I just say eew," said Cordelia.  
  
"So how do we get to Dawn's dorm?" asked Spike.  
  
"We are meeting the others at Kennedy's," Giles reminded him.  
  
"The slayer won't be there. You're supposed to be her bloody watcher and you still don't know how she thinks? She's going to head straight to the school and tear it apart until she finds nibblet and the others are going to be by her side helping. If we don't get there to stop them Penn State will just be a smudge on the map," Spike pointed out.  
  
"I really hate to agree with him but he's right Rupert," added Angel.  
  
Giles sighed, "I'm sorry to say it but I think you're both right."  
  
"So directions!" asked Spike.  
  
--------------  
  
"Right let's go," said Jack walking towards the door.  
  
Suddenly chaos erupted, first the lights went out and the door swung open then Jack found himself flying into the wall the other side of Cassandra's bed when someone kicked him in the chest. As he slid down the wall, he heard both Daniel and Sam cry out in pain and saw Teal'c fire his Zat hitting someone who did not go down like they should.  
  
Daniel cried out in pain as he felt his wrist crushed by someone that could not be human, dropping the gun he had been drawing.  
  
Sam had instinctively stepped in front of Janet when the door opened, not having time to draw her gun, she began fighting blindly trying to get a blow in on the person she was fighting. However she tried they blocked and counter struck her and there seemed nothing she could do to stop them, the last thing she knew was the person back fisting her across the jaw then darkness.  
  
Willow and Tara entered the room a few seconds after the three slayers and the lights come back on, they could see the body of a semi-conscious grey haired man on the other side of the beds. Faith had hold of one man's wrist, the pain on his face telling them it was broken, a short woman was kneeling next to an unconscious tall blonde woman checking her vital signs and pointedly ignoring Buffy standing over them.  
  
Manda was exchanging blows with a very tall dark 'man' that both witches could sense was not completely human.  
  
Willow waved her hand in front of her, "Thicken," she said, watching as the 'man' tried to hit Manda but his fist hit a barrier.  
  
The other four looked on in surprise as Tara stepped forward and gesturing with her hand lifted the semi-conscious O'Neill into the air, "I sense you are in charge, where is Dawn?" she asked in a voice that sent a shiver down the spine of all the conscious members of the SGC.  
  
Willow had never seen Tara like this, it reminded her of how she felt when she had thought that her lover had been killed, "Tara remember the Rede, please put him down," she said worriedly.  
  
The look Tara gave her shocked her more than when she saw her lift the grey haired man off the floor. There was absolutely no anger or malice there, she was acting, she gave Willow a little smile before turning back to O'Neill, "I asked you a question," she said, her voice sounding like thunder in all the members of SGC's heads.  
  
"You're not human," said the man on his knees holding his wrist, he looked down at the nearby gun.  
  
"I'll rip your arm off before you got half way," said the dark haired woman hovering over him.  
  
"We are quite human, which is more than I can say about your big friend there," said Buffy looking at Teal'c.  
  
"I know you," said Janet looking up after making sure Sam was going to be all right, "You're Buffy, Dawn's sister," she looked at Daniel holding his wrist, starting to rise and head for her injured colleague, Buffy stepped in front of her, "I want to see to my friend's wrist."  
  
Buffy stepped aside; she walked over to Teal'c looking up at him, "What are you, you don't feel quite human!"  
  
"I am Jaffa," said Teal'c.  
  
"Is that your name or your species?" asked Buffy.  
  
"My species, my name is Teal'c."  
  
"You fight well," acknowledged Buffy, "Maybe we could spar some time."  
  
"As do you Buffy Summers of the Tau'ri," said Teal'c inclining his head.  
  
"Tau'ri?" frowned Manda.  
  
"That is you race's name among the System Lords I once served."  
  
"So you are from outer space," said Buffy her tone a statement rather than a question.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Teal'c," groaned O'Neill, still suspended in midair. "Tell her nothing."  
  
"You are hardly in a position to order him around Colonel," said Buffy giving him an amused look.  
  
"When I get down from here I'll show you who's in a position to give orders," growled Jack.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of running outside, Buffy turned taking a defensive stance, she relaxed, as did the others when she saw Giles and Cordelia entered while Angel and Spike stayed just outside the door.  
  
"I see you've met the other good guys Buffy," sighed Cordelia, "These are the five military people from my vision," she clarified when Giles looked at her.  
  
Giles looked back at Buffy, she could see the disappointment in his eyes, something she rarely saw these days, "How were we supposed to know, we get to Dawn's room and find military types already here," she said trying to justify her actions.  
  
"And of course it never occurred to you to take my numerous calls to yours and the others' cell phones or to wait at Kennedy's until we arrived," Giles said.  
  
Buffy heard Colonel O'Neill chuckling behind her, she turned to stare daggers at him before turning back to her watcher, "Sorry," she said just above a whisper.  
  
"Right then... well I think we should move this meeting back to Kennedy's home it's rather crowded in here. Willow, Tara if you please!" said Giles looking at O'Neill and the barrier.  
  
"Oh sorry Giles," said Willow as she and Tara waved their hands, the barrier vanished and O'Neill found himself standing on his own two feet.  
  
"The only place Daniel is going to is a hospital," announced Janet, she looked at Faith, "How in hell did you crush his wrist?" she asked.  
  
"That won't be necessary," smiled Buffy, "Will."  
  
"Right Buff," said Willow walking over to the injured man and gently wrapped both hands around his wrist, Janet gasped as she saw a slight glow, Daniel's eyes widened in wonder as the pain slowly vanished.  
  
As Willow began to release him he grabbed her hands and turned them over frowning, "You don't have a healing device?" he said.  
  
"Devices are not necessary, all healing comes from within," smiled Willow rising.  
  
"What makes you think we are going anywhere with you other than the police to have you arrested?" growled O'Neill.  
  
"You could try that but I wouldn't recommend it," said Buffy a deceptively sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Jack," said Daniel as Giles said, "Buffy."  
  
Both Buffy and Jack turned to their respective friends, "What," they said at the same time.  
  
"Fighting will get us nowhere Buffy, it seems we are meant to work together on this," Giles pointed out to his slayer then turning to O'Neill, "We are both after the same thing, you want to get Cassandra back as much as we want Dawn. Now don't you think it would be easier together than wasting time fighting?"  
  
"He's right Jack, the longer we waste the more time the NID have to do whatever it is they want with Cassie and Dawn Summers," said Daniel.  
  
"I already know what they're planning and it won't be pleasant for the rest of us," said Cordelia from the doorway.  
  
"How," asked Teal'c.  
  
"It seems we both have information that can help the other, don't you think it would be adventitious to work together," said Daniel looking at Jack again.  
  
"Okay we'll work together but I want in made quite clear before we go any further that we are in charge," said O'Neill.  
  
"This is our territory there aren't any aliens involved, except your friend there," said Buffy nodding towards Teal'c, "As head of the council this comes under my jurisdiction," she told O'Neill.  
  
"What council and this is our territory, it involves a rogue government agency," countered O'Neill, he was really beginning to hate this girl.  
  
"The last time the military got involved with my business it nearly cost everyone their lives," growled Buffy clenching and unclenching her fist, she was really beginning to hate this guy.  
  
Giles sighed at Buffy and turned to Daniel who seemed like someone who could be more reasonable, "Might I suggest a joint operation and a joint leadership?" he said, feeling that here was someone he could work with.  
  
Daniel glanced at Jack and Buffy, before looking back at the older man, "Yes I believe that would be best," he said, he got the impression that he could work well with this man. "Jack let's go," he said beginning to follow Giles and his group out the door. He stopped remembering the unconscious Sam, "What about Sam?"  
  
"I'll carry her," offered Faith beginning to move towards the prone woman.  
  
"No," said Jack stepping around Buffy and in front of Faith, "Teal'c will carry her."  
  
Faith just shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door, "Com' on B," she said.  
  
"But the tracing spell?" Willow reminded them.  
  
"Not necessary Willow," Cordelia said, "They are nowhere near here," she explained as she followed Angel and Spike.  
  
Buffy turned and almost ran after Cordelia, "What do you mean, they aren't close?"  
  
Students looked on curiously as the large group left Dawn and Cassandra's room, having heard the fighting.  
  
Having no other choice Jack reluctantly followed, closing the door behind him.  
  
A/N: Okay hands up all those who thought Graham Miller was a bad guy before finishing this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Of Gates and Mouths 6/?  
  
Author: David A. Knapton  
  
E-mail:   
  
Archive: If anyone wishes to go ahead, but it would be polite to at least drop me a line.  
  
Rating: U/G this part  
  
Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith Amanda/Andrew Janet/Sam  
  
Crossover: BtVS/Angel and Stargate.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of the shows. If I did, boy would I have some fun?  
  
Spoilers: See part 1.  
  
Notes: See part 1.  
  
Summery: See part 1.  
  
After graduating from High school Dawn was accepted to PennState, where she meets her new roommate Cassandra.  
  
A/N: The names of the nightclub and bars etc are all real places, I have included them to add an air of authenticity to the background not to offend anyone I am sure those few places I have demons hanging out at are very nice places to socialise with friends without the likelihood of being eaten.  
  
Thanks to the following people who helped me with this story: irishwavefan, Electronis Zappa. I have been trying to contact my beta Hilary for six months now (I hope she is okay!) so I am posting this story un-betad. Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.  
  
Thanks again Kim for stepping in and betaing for me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The three cars pulled up in front of Kennedy's family townhouse and everyone but Angel and Spike entered, they looked expectantly at Buffy and Manda, Manda raised an eyebrow in question to the senior slayer who nodded, "It's your home only you can invite them in," she explained.  
  
"Come in Angel, come in Spike," said the younger slayer.  
  
Daniel looked over at Giles, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Angel and Spike cannot enter a dwelling without being invited in by someone that lives there, we'll explain everything inside," said Giles gesturing towards the living room.  
  
Everyone found a seat, Sam, still feeling like she had been run over by a tank, rested her head against Janet's shoulder, receiving a raised eyebrow from Jack; she returned his stare daring him to make a comment.  
  
Giles stood by the fireplace looking around, "Well first of all I think some introductions are in order. My name is Rupert Giles," he then moved around the room, "These are the slayers, Buffy, Faith and Manda..."  
  
"Slayers of what?" interrupted Jack suspiciously.  
  
"Vampires and demons," answered Giles seriously.  
  
"Oh come on vampires don't exist," snapped Jack.  
  
"Wanna bet on that mate!" smirked Spike his face morphing into his vampire, Teal'c pulled out his zat, "That won't hurt me, already dead," said Spike returning his face to human.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure Spike, he shot me with it earlier and it hurt," said Buffy.  
  
"It should have knocked you unconscious," said Janet, still not entirely convinced that the group that had attacked them were human.  
  
"Moving on," said Giles trying to get everyone back on track, "Next to the slayers are Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay her girlfriend, they are both Witches..."  
  
"Oh that so explains why the President is so frightened of her," said Jack sarcastically looking at the redhead.  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to except the concept of Witches but not aliens?" asked Willow somewhat angrily, her eyes suddenly changed to black orbs, "Would you like a little demonstration of exactly why the President is so frightened of me."  
  
Jack went pale, he had faced down many dangerous people and some system lords that did not scare him like the young woman who had taken a step towards him, gulping he shook his head, "That won't be necessary," he told her.  
  
Willow released the magick slowly, returning her eyes to normal, smiling back at her girlfriend as the blonde placed a worried hand on her back, "It's okay baby, I wouldn't have hurt him... much anyway," she said.  
  
"As Spike just demonstrated, Angel and he are both vampires, which leaves Cordelia, she is a seer, it was a vision she received that sent us rushing here..."  
  
"This is incredible," exclaimed O'Neill, "All of you are in desperate need of therapy."  
  
"What do you find so hard to believe?" asked Giles, "You have been to numerous other worlds; you have fought creatures the rest of the world would find hard to believe even exist. Yet you find the existence of vampires and demon hard to believe in? Tell me Colonel, honestly if you will, if you were unaware of the Stargate program, if someone you had never met came up to you and told you he or she had travelled to other worlds and met aliens, would you believe them?"  
  
Colonel O'Neill wanted to say yes so he could continue to argue against what this 'Englishman' was saying, but at that moment he sounded too much like Daniel when he was arguing a point.  
  
"He does have a point Jack," put in Daniel as if reading his friend's mind, "Everyone said I was crazy to suggest the pyramids were alien landing sights..."  
  
"Woo, the pyramids are alien landing sights," Cordelia exclaimed looking at Daniel.  
  
"Ah yeah, you see wh..."  
  
"Daniel," growled O'Neill not wanting to listen to two long-winded explanations. He turned back to Giles who had an amused look on his face, "When he gets started he doesn't know when to stop," the Colonel explained. He sighed, "Okay I get your point, no I wouldn't believe them, but I find it hard to believe all you're telling us, you could all be some off- worlders trying to trick us into something."  
  
"Colonel, I assure you we are not from another planet, but be that as it may, we all want the same thing, to find three young women that have been taken by someone. We need to find them before these people make a terrible mistake that will destroy this world," pointed out Giles.  
  
"Alright we will work with you," said O'Neill, then the rest of what Giles had just said registered, "What do you mean destroy the world? How?"  
  
"I had a vision," said Cordelia before Giles could explain. "I saw Dawn and another girl, I guess this Cassie, having their blood siphoned off and used to make a bomb that was then fired at a huge spaceship above the Earth, only the energy didn't stop at the spaceship it continued to expand consuming the world," she explained a look of pain crossing her face.  
  
"Are you alright Cordy?" asked Angel seeing the look.  
  
"No, have you any idea how painful it is to feel as well as see millions of people die," she snapped angrily. "Sorry Angel," she apologised.  
  
"It's ok Cordy; I'd take the pain for you if I could."  
  
"So not a good idea, you forget I've seen a world where you have the visions, they drove you insane," pointed out Cordelia.  
  
"We seem to be getting off track again, we need to find my daughter," snapped Janet angrily.  
  
"Yes you're right," agreed Giles, "So what is in your daughter's blood that when combined with Dawn's produces such a situation as Cordelia's vision foretells?" he asked looking at the five from the SGC.  
  
"I notice you don't query the use of Dawn's blood," said Daniel.  
  
Giles looked over at Buffy then sighed, "We can't tell you that, for everyone's safety, if any government found out it would mean a situation like this over and over, it would be even worse if terrorists found out," he said.  
  
"Our government does not work with terrorists," retorted O'Neill.  
  
"Oh right, of course one government's terrorists is another's freedom fighters, Colonel get real all governments aid terrorists of one kind or another," retorted Willow.  
  
"Colonel we cannot allow any government to use Dawn, the consequences are to terrible to contemplate and a wise man once said, 'Government is the only ship that leaks from the bridge'," added Giles.  
  
"What if we were to give you our word that whatever you tell us, will not leave this room, and anyway the secret is already in the hands of the worst people possible, the NID," said Daniel.  
  
Giles looked at Buffy again.  
  
"I think we can trust them Buffy," put in Willow, "And anyway the President is already scared of me, he knows what would happen if I got cranky," she said mischief crossing her face, "Five more added to the list won't be a problem."  
  
"Was that a threat?" snapped Jack.  
  
"No, a promise," said Willow, "Dawn is family to everyone in this room, Tara and I had to help raise her after her mother died. We both have powers you could not imagine at our disposal and would not hesitate to use them if it would save her."  
  
Of all the creatures that Jack had ever been threatened by, Willow was the only one he believed, "Alright anything you tell us regarding Dawn will remain out of any reports both verbal and written."  
  
"Do you speak for everyone?" asked Buffy looking at the five SGC members.  
  
"I'm their CO if I tell them not to say anything they won't," snapped Jack.  
  
"No need to get cranky Jack," smirked Buffy.  
  
"Buffy that will do," said Giles.  
  
"Sorry Giles," Buffy apologised, "So you know who we are, are you going to return the favour, we already know you, Daniel and Janet... oh and that Teal'c isn't human."  
  
"I'm Major Samantha Carter," said the blonde lifting her head off Janet's shoulder, "You may also know me as Jolinar," she said.  
  
"You're the one that offered me the job," smiled Willow, "Sorry about crashing your system, but I had no real choice, I told you a little fib about SecurNet 2.1, it was closing in on me," she explained.  
  
"How exactly did you do that so selectively?" asked Sam her curiosity peaking.  
  
"Carter," growled O'Neill, "Later, right now we need to find Cassie."  
  
"Sorry sir," Carter blushed, "We need to talk later," she said looking at Willow.  
  
"Sure," smiled the redhead.  
  
"Right, well Dawn's blood possesses the ability to destroy the barriers between all the dimensions, effectively merging them into one and causing utter chaos," explained Giles, receiving sceptical looks from everyone but Daniel.  
  
"She's the Key," he exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Buffy taking a threatening step towards Daniel.  
  
"I use to be what we have come to refer to as an Ascended one, basically I died about 18 months ago, I was given the chance to become a higher being," he explained.  
  
Buffy nodded at him before looking at Cordelia, "You think you ever met him," she asked.  
  
"I don't remember but I still got a lot of gaps so maybe!" said Cordelia shrugging.  
  
"Wait you ascended?" exclaimed O'Neill.  
  
"Yeah, but when I came back I was suffering from amnesia," she explained.  
  
"It was the same with me, I didn't remember anything! Not even my name," Daniel said casting a sympathetic look at the young seer, he turned back to Buffy, "I get the occasional flash, for some reason when Mr Giles mentioned the barriers it triggered a memory, and I seem to remember reading about it somewhere!"  
  
"Where?" asked Giles getting excited.  
  
"Giles, later okay," interrupted Buffy.  
  
"Right, sorry," Giles apologised, "Yes, Dawn is the Key, her blood can be used to destroy the barriers between dimensions, it is said that the Ancients used it to create an artefact to traverse the barriers..."  
  
"That would have been the quantum mirror," surmised Daniel, "We found it a few years ago, General Hammond ordered it destroyed, feeling that it was to dangerous," he told the elder scholar.  
  
"Right, so back to my original question, what has Cassandra Fraiser have in her blood that would combine with Dawn's key energy?" asked Giles.  
  
"Naquadah," said Sam quietly giving her lover a worried look.  
  
"Sorry?" asked Giles.  
  
"Naquadah is an alien substance that has many different properties one of which is that it can be used as an explosive far more powerful than nuclear weapons," explained Sam.  
  
"How did Cassandra get it in her blood," asked Willow.  
  
"A system lord called Nirrti placed it in her as a sort of Trojan horse, then wiped out her entire civilization, knowing that we would bring her to Earth, where the bomb would destroy our Stargate," Sam told them.  
  
"Cassandra is an alien?" exclaimed Willow.  
  
"She is completely human, over the centuries many people were taken from Earth to serve the Goa'uld System Lords, Cassie's people were one such group," explained Daniel.  
  
"I have tried twice to remove the Naquadah from her system, but each time she starts to slip into a coma," said Janet getting back to the point, "Other than being unable to be near the Stargate it has no adverse effects on her life."  
  
"Right so it seems the NID think, and I use the term loosely, that they can use the combined blood to destroy the Goa'uld," Daniel summed up.  
  
"We hafta stop them," said Faith speaking for the first time.  
  
"They could be anywhere?" cried Janet in despair.  
  
Sam still conscious of her CO's presence nevertheless drew Janet into a hug, her own eyes misting up, "We'll find Cassie," she said quietly.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and cleaning them, "Did you get any clue from your vision?" replacing them he looked at Cordelia, "Or anyone that stood out?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not as if people walk around with labels?"  
  
"Ah actually the military usually do and you mentioned people in lab coats they could have nametags," pointed out Daniel.  
  
"Maybe but the visions don't exactly give me a slow walk through it's more like watching a video in fast-forward," Cordelia explained.  
  
"If you are willing I could do a spell, like I did with Buffy once and enter your memories and try to find something we can use?" suggested Willow.  
  
"What would it do to me," asked Cordelia apprehension in her voice.  
  
"Well nothing really, unlike when I did it with Buffy, you would be conscious and aware of everything, in fact we can make it like the two of us walking through the images," Willow said trying to reassure the other woman.  
  
"What is involved?" asked Angel.  
  
"I got most of the ingredients with me, the rest should be in the kitchen, the only other thing is a quiet room where we will not be disturbed," Willow told them. "And because Cordy will be willing there is zero danger to either of us."  
  
"There is the study at the back of the house," Manda said.  
  
"Right Manda, show Willow and Cordy where it is," said Giles.  
  
"How long is it likely to take?" asked Daniel.  
  
"That's hard to say, maybe a couple of hours, we may have to go through the vision several times before we find anything," explained Willow before following the others out the door.  
  
As the three left something occurred to Buffy, "How did you know Dawn and Cassandra had been kidnapped?" she asked looking at Jack.  
  
"I received a call from my dad's godson, telling me that Cassie and Dawn had been kidnapped, he gave us a phone number to contact him, we traced it to an office here listed as a detective agency," Sam told them.  
  
"Do you trust him?" asked Faith.  
  
"Yes, it seems he is working directly for the President and the Joint Chiefs and he is involved with the NID in someway, our best guess is that he is trying to gather enough information on them that the President can use to move against them," said Sam.  
  
Giles looked around the room, "I suggest someone go to this office and see if they can find out anything," he suggested.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Faith, you and Angel check it out."  
  
"You got it B," smiled Faith.  
  
"Teal'c and I'll come too," O'Neill said getting up.  
  
Faith glanced at Buffy who nodded, "Let's go then," she said leading the three men out the door.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you but I need something to eat," said Buffy her stomach growling quietly.  
  
Tara smiled at her friend, "I'll see what's in the kitchen," she said also leaving.  
  
Giles looked over at Daniel, "So you finally got to prove that absurd pyramid theory of yours?" he said.  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"Yes Daniel, I was at your last lecture. I must admit I did not think it stood up to scrutiny, my colleagues and I suspected that it was more likely that the pyramids were demonic in origin," Giles explained.  
  
"Well I did come to a similar conclusion but dismissed it leaving only one conclusion in my mind, however farfetched it was," Daniel told him, "Although the builders could well be viewed as demonic..."  
  
Buffy drowned out the rest of the conversation, walking over to where Sam sat with Janet, sitting down next to the other blonde, "Sorry I hit you so hard," she apologised pointing at the nasty bruise on Sam's right cheek, "If you want, when Tara gets back I can get her to fix it."  
  
"No that's alright," said Sam, "You're extremely strong for someone so small."  
  
"All part of the whole slayer package, strength, reflexes, senses and faster healing," Buffy explained.  
  
"Are there many slayers?" asked Janet, "I'd really love to get into your DNA," she said trying to keep her mind off Cassandra's predicament.  
  
"There are more slayers now than a few years ago," Buffy edged, "As for my DNA, sorry I've seen what happens when the military get mixed up with my world, and anyways Willow checked it out a few years ago and found nothing."  
  
At that moment, there was an insistent knock at the door. Manda called that she would answer it, she entered the living room a minute later with two young men in tow, "These are Dawn and Cassandra's boyfriends, they were with them when the vamps attacked on Monday," said Manda.  
  
At the word 'boyfriends' both Buffy and Janet sat up looking at the two boys.  
  
"Vampire attack," asked Sam.  
  
Buffy looked away from her scrutiny of Dawn's boyfriend, whichever one it was, to look at Sam, "Ah yeah Kennedy reported that there was an attack on Monday night, nothing to serious, they never got close to hurting them," she assured Janet and Sam. She looked back at the boys, "Though she didn't mention 'boyfriends'," her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Dawn asked Kennedy not to say anything about them," explained Manda.  
  
Buffy rose and walked over to the three, although Frank and Jimmy were well over a foot taller than she was, they felt intimidated, the fact that Buffy was a slayer not withstanding they had the sudden wish that the ground would swallow them. "So which one of you is going out with 'my' sister?" she asked her face hard.  
  
"M-me m-ma'am," said Jimmy his voice squeaking slightly.  
  
"Name," barked Buffy, beginning to enjoy herself.  
  
"Ji-Jimmy W-Williams m-ma'am."  
  
"I'll say this only once, if you ever even think about hurting my sister I'll rip you a new one," growled Buffy.  
  
"I-I would-wouldn't do any-thing t-to hurt Dawn," said Jimmy nodding like an idiot.  
  
"Good," smirked Buffy.  
  
"You still like frightening little boys don't you slayer," laughed Spike, who had sat watching the exchange.  
  
"You a little boy," Buffy asked coyly getting a laugh from the vampire.  
  
Sam and Janet got up and looked over the other boy, "So that must make you Cassie's 'friend'," said Sam looking him up and down, "You look familiar what's your name?"  
  
"Frank Kawalsky, ma'am," smiled Frank a little nervous about meeting Cassandra's mother but glad he was not dating Dawn just now.  
  
"Kawalsky! Any relation of Major Charles Kawalsky?" asked Janet.  
  
"Ah yeah he was my dad, did you know him?" asked Frank.  
  
"Yes, I was one of the doctors that tried to save his life. He was a good man, my condolences," said Janet gently.  
  
"Thanks," said Frank quietly.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Buffy.  
  
"We came to tell Kennedy that Cassie and Dawn's neighbour phoned us to say Cassie and Dawn were missing, we went over to see for ourselves and found their dorm room a mess, we were worried that something bad had happened to them," explained Frank.  
  
"We ran into each other at Dawn's dorm," said Buffy nodding towards Sam and Janet, "We had a little misunderstanding. But it turns out we are all here for the same reason, Dawn and Cassie are missing, kidnapped by a secret government organisation," Buffy told the two boys.  
  
--------------  
  
A NID Base West Virginia  
  
Colonel Maybourne entered the control room; to his left was a large variety of laboratory equipment with several technicians carrying out various tests. To his right were monitoring screens showing the three holding cells the subjects had been in since arriving at the base. All three were strapped to gurneys with numerous devises attached to their bodies.  
  
Doctor Hoven sat at a console going over the various test results as well as the continual readouts of the devises attached to the young women.  
  
"Doctor Hoven, have you found out what the substance in Ms Summers' blood is?" asked Maybourne.  
  
"No not as yet," said Hoven in his strong German accent, "No Earth-based technology can even detect it, without the scanning devise you obtained from P5A783 it would have never come to light," he explained. "All we know is it vibrates just outside of normal human vision and as far as we can tell is self replicating, if we could find out how to harness this energy we would have an inexhaustible energy supply," he said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes Doctor very interesting, but will your original idea work?" asked Maybourne.  
  
"Yes and no Colonel," said Hoven, "I had originally thought that we could extract the substance from Ms Summers' blood or failing that discover a way to replicate it in the lab. We now know that both are impossible with our present technology, also over time the substance seems to dissipate from the blood taken, we have been unable to find a way to stop it. I'm afraid that for our work to continue we will need to keep Ms. Summers' here indefinitely."  
  
"I see no immediate problem with that," nodded Colonel Maybourne, "What about the Fraiser girl," he said glancing at the screen showing the still unconscious girl.  
  
"It seems that if we extract the Naquadah from her blood she starts to slip into a coma, as I told you earlier, my initial tests show that only Naquadah within Ms Fraiser's blood will interact with the substance in Ms Summers' blood. Again if you intend to have us produce numerous explosive devices, Ms Fraiser will also need to stay here."  
  
"Very well Doctor," agreed Maybourne. He glanced at the monitor showing the last young woman, who was struggling with the straps on the gurney she was on, "And the slayer?" he asked.  
  
"A very interesting young woman, other than a slightly higher bone and muscle density we can find nothing that distinguishes her from any other female her age," explained Hoven.  
  
"Really," asked Maybourne a little surprised.  
  
"Yes," nodded Hoven, "We cannot find any reason why she has increased strength and healing, she has had four times as much sedative as the other two and they are expected to be out for at least another six hours, absolutely fascinating," mused Hoven.  
  
"Will Professor Walsh's behavioural techniques work on her?" asked Maybourne, "I need something to take to the board if we fail in utilising Summers' and Fraiser's blood."  
  
"Yes, we have made several refinements over the last couple of years, we can start later today after the final test results are in," Doctor Hoven said.  
  
"Very well Doctor, inform me of any developments," said Maybourne heading for the door.  
  
--------------  
  
State College Empty office building downtown  
  
All was in darkness as Faith and the three men approached the office building, they entered the lobby looking for any clue that would tell them exactly which office to take, "You an' T go that way," said Faith to Jack pointing to the left corridor, "Me an' Angel will go this way," beginning to go right.  
  
"Ok, but if you find the office call us," said Jack leading Teal'c to the left.  
  
"You got it J," called Faith over her shoulder.  
  
As both teams investigated the doors they found them open but empty of any furnishings. As Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c exited the last room they heard Faith calling, "Yo T, J, we found it."  
  
"The name's Jack not J, or in your case Colonel O'Neill," growled Jack looking angrily at Faith as he and Teal'c found the slayer and vampire waiting outside the last door.  
  
"Right Jack got it," smirked Faith, "So J you wanna go first," the Colonel scowled again, but realised that to say anymore would only encourage the young woman, as he went to grab the handle she smirked at him again, "It's locked." He scowled again stepping back he put his boot to the door, putting all his frustration at the slayer into it, the door flew open violently.  
  
The four entered looking around, the only thing in the room was a desk with a phone on top, Teal'c and Angel headed for the door opposite the entrance, while Faith and Jack headed for the desk.  
  
O'Neill picked up the phone seeing the answer machine empty, "This is O'Neill, any calls come in or out of this number since the call to Major Carter?" he asked into the receiver without bothering to dial out.  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow as she heard someone at the other end say 'No'. Not bothering to acknowledge them he replaced the receiver he looked at the returning Teal'c and Angel, "No calls in or out since the call to Carter 9 hours ago."  
  
"This drawer is locked?" Faith said trying the bottom of the three drawers; she smirked at O'Neill before giving it a little jerk she wrenched it out completely, she frowned, "Why would someone lock an empty drawer?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"They wouldn't," smiled O'Neill taking it from her and turning it over, on the bottom was taped a small envelope, wrote on the front was one word 'Sam'. He ripped it open and pulled the paper out, it was just a long list of one, two and three digit numbers, he stuffed it back into the envelope, "Well I hope Carter understands what the numbers mean otherwise we're screwed," he said getting up. "If this Graham Miller is as good as Sam thinks he is! He's not going to have left anything that could be traced to him!"  
  
"So back to Kennedy's then," said Faith.  
  
"Yeah," said Jack.  
  
--------------  
  
Cordelia sat cross-legged in the middle of the study floor while Willow slowly circled her sprinkling the mixture of herbs, spices, and some things the brunette really did not want to know about, "Well at least it smells nice," she smiled.  
  
"Shush," said Willow.  
  
"Sorry," whispered Cordelia.  
  
Willow smiled down at her high school nemesis, amazed at the changes in her, she now regarded Cordelia as a friend, "Its okay it's just that any talking can distract either you or me and the spell won't work," she explained sitting down just outside the circle in front of the brunette. "Okay all you need to do is think about the vision and relax, I'll do the rest," she said reassuring the other woman.  
  
"Now stare into my eyes," said Willow.  
  
Cordelia found herself stood next to Willow, holding her hand, "Don't let go of my hand," advised the redhead.  
  
They were in a white room, Dawn and the other girl were strapped to gurneys but this time she could see more, both young women had a gag in her mouth and both were crying in obvious discomfort as two 'nurses' removed full blood bags and replaced them with empty ones.  
  
"Oh god Willow we need to help them," cried Cordelia.  
  
"That's why we are doing this, just remember none of this has happened yet," pointed out Willow her face showing her own concern for Dawn and her roommate. "Let's see if we can find anything to help us!"  
  
They found that the nurses both wore nametags, "We're not going to get anywhere trying to trace a Emma Jones or Mavis Walking!" mused Willow, they went on to look at the machines but all of them seemed standard hospital equipment so that was no help! "This is no good, let's move to the next part of your vision," Willow said.  
  
There was a momentary flash of light then they stood in a laboratory of some kind, "This could be more promising," said Cordelia looking at all the scientists moving around.  
  
They looked at a table on which sat equipment that Willow recognised, it was being used to mix two different lots of blood, one drop at a time, which was sent through some kind of electronic device before being frozen with dry ice. The frozen blood was then taken to the work area where the die size cubes were carefully placed around a core of nuclear material, if Willow was reading the monitoring devices correctly.  
  
They had more luck with some of the nametags here noting several uncommon surnames in the hope that a computer search would give them a clue as to where the two college students were being held.  
  
The next useful piece of information came from the missile launch control room, two people stood out from the others, one wearing a lab coat with a nametag reading Hoven and an air force officer who was suddenly addressed as Maybourne.  
  
Cordelia frowned, all the previous parts of the vision as well as everything in this one had been without sound, at first she had thought she was deaf, "That has to mean something, my visions don't come with sound unless it is something I need to hear," she smiled.  
  
"You're right, when I was in Buffy's mind there was sound!" said Willow smiling back. "Right let's tell the others."  
  
There was no concept of waking, one beat they were in the vision the next both were sitting on the floor looking into each other's eyes. Cordelia giggled as she rose, "That was great, although a little disconcerting," she told the redhead, "Do you think you could maybe teach Wesley that spell, it could help if I have a very confusing vision."  
  
"I don't know, would you really want a man looking around your mind?" giggled Willow, as they headed for the living room.  
  
"Hmm good point," laughed Cordelia, "What about Fred!"  
  
"If you want but she will need some training first," pointed out Willow entering the room to find Faith and the others had not returned but two young men were sitting quietly in the corner. Willow walked over to the writing desk and began scribbling something, she looked up at the expectant faces, "Just writing down the names we got while they're fresh," she explained.  
  
Cordelia walked over to Spike, "Who are the two in the corner?" she asked.  
  
"Nibblet and her friend's main squeezes," he told her, "So did you get anything we can use?"  
  
"Just some names, we may be able to use to search the net," Cordelia explained quietly.  
  
"Can we see them," asked Janet.  
  
"Sure," nodded Willow walking over to her and handing the piece of paper to her.  
  
Janet with Sam looking over the list growled, "That bastard, I'll kill him."  
  
"What is it Janet," asked Daniel from where he sat talking to Giles.  
  
"Maybourne, Colonel Maybourne is behind this," said Janet her anger rising, "We should have guessed, he always wanted to have Cassie to experiment on," she said, they could all see the murder in her eyes.  
  
"We'll get her back and see that Colonel Maybourne pays," said Sam drawing her lover back into her arms.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, moments later Faith and the others walked in, feeling the tension in the room Faith looked at Buffy, "What happened B?"  
  
"Will got some names from Cordy's vision, Sam and Janet know one of them, apparently this guy has wanted to do experiments on her daughter before," she explained quietly.  
  
"Who is it Carter?" asked O'Neill, but he had a feeling he already knew.  
  
"Colonel Maybourne," said Sam looking up sadly from the couch where she still held Janet.  
  
-------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

This will be the last part for a few weeks as life has been catching up with me.

Blessings

Dave

--------

Title: Of Gates and Mouths 7/?  
  
Author: David A. Knapton  
  
E-mail:   
  
Archive: If anyone wishes to go ahead, but it would be polite to at least drop me a line.  
  
Rating: 12A/PG-13 at most  
  
Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith Amanda/Andrew Janet/Sam  
  
Crossover: BtVS/Angel and Stargate.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of the shows. If I did, boy would I have some fun?  
  
Spoilers: See part 1.  
  
Notes: See part 1.  
  
Summery: See part 1.  
  
After graduating from High school Dawn was accepted to PennState, where she meets her new roommate Cassandra.  
  
A/N: The names of the nightclub and bars etc are all real places, I have included them to add an air of authenticity to the background not to offend anyone I am sure those few places I have demons hanging out at are very nice places to socialise with friends without the likelihood of being eaten.  
  
Thanks to the following people who helped me with this story: irishwavefan, Electronis Zappa. I have been trying to contact my beta Hilary for six months now (I hope she is okay!) so I am posting this story un-betad. Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.  
  
Thanks again Kim for stepping in and betaing for me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Right," said Buffy, "What did you find at this detective agency?" pulling her eyes away from Cassandra's distraught mother.  
  
"All we found was an envelope taped to the bottom of a desk drawer it was addressed to Major Carter," explained O'Neill passing the opened letter to Sam, "It's a list of numbers."  
  
Sam smirked as she took it from her CO, "It's a code we came up with to stop my brother from finding out what we were telling each other," she explained. She looked over at Manda, "Do you know if there is a hardback copy of Withering Heights in the house?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"Because the numbers correspond to page numbers, paragraphs and words or letters," she said.  
  
"Right then," said Giles, "I suggest we look to see, if not we will have to wait until we can obtain one from a local book shop."  
  
"The study or Kennedy's bedroom are the most likely places," pointed out Buffy.  
  
"Yes, Manda will you look in Kennedy's room please and I will look in the study," nodded Giles heading for the door followed by Daniel.  
  
Sam looked over at Willow, "So while we're waiting can you please tell me how you crashed our computers without affecting medical?" she asked unable to restrain herself any longer.  
  
"I used magick; the only other way I could have stopped you would have been to take down the entire net."  
  
"That's impossible," exclaimed Sam.  
  
"No I have a special program that when merged with SecurNet 2.1 and several other programs I have written will crash the entire net. It is a sort of a last line of defence type thing; you see a few years ago a demon called Moloch invaded the net..."  
  
"A demon! How?" asked Sam.  
  
"Centuries ago demons were sometimes trapped inside books, which is what happened to Moloch, in high school I was helping my computer teacher scan old reference books into the school computer system," Willow blushed, "I didn't know it at the time but I scanned the book he was trapped in, he found his way onto the net..."  
  
"And let's not forget he wanted to make you his love slave," giggled Buffy.  
  
"You had to say that, didn't you!" snapped Willow blushing, "I have been trying very hard to suppress that part."  
  
"Love slave?" asked Tara trying hard to keep a smirk off her face, Willow had told her the story of Moloch, but had said nothing about 'Love slave!'  
  
"Ah yeah you see I ah... thought I was talking to a boy... he tricked me... sorry baby," said Willow the blush getting deeper.  
  
Tara grabbed her girlfriend's hand, smiling at her, "There's nothing to be sorry about, it's not as if we were together, or you were even going out with Oz at the time," she said gently squeezing Willow's hand.  
  
"I know baby, but it's still embarrassing to think what could have happened," she said a shiver going down her back. Willow looked back at Sam, "Anyway my program is just in case a similar situation happens again," she told her.  
  
"Would you be willing to share the details with me I maybe able to modify it to use against the Goa'uld," asked Sam suddenly fascinated at the idea of sending a computer virus against the greatest threat to Earth.  
  
"Goa'uld?" queried Buffy.  
  
"Carter," growled O'Neill.  
  
"Sorry sir," said an embarrassed Major Carter, "Sir they know the basics of the Stargate program and they have shared their secrets with us."  
  
"Okay Carter," said Jack, "But it doesn't leave this room, clear!" he said looking at the others in the room.  
  
"We'll keep your secrets, but we expect the same courtesy," said Buffy getting nods from Angel and the others.  
  
"Well the Goa'uld are a parasitic creature that enters via your mouth or neck and takes complete control of the host's body, suppressing their mind," explained Sam.  
  
"They sound like Talamour demons," mused Angel from the corner.  
  
"A what?" asked Jack.  
  
"A Talamour demon, they borrow into a human body, but most human bodies are unable to contain the demon's power and decay over a few days or even hours, the only known way to kill them is by fire," replied Angel.  
  
"They certainly sound similar," said Janet, "Are there many of them around? I'd love to examine one."  
  
"No they are very rare in this dimension in two hundred years I have only seen one and heard of another two," Angel told them.  
  
Sam turned back to Willow, "So what do you think, would you be willing to share?"  
  
"I don't know! It could be very dangerous," edged Willow not sure any military group should have such a thing, worried it could be used against other countries. "I'll have to think about it and talk it over with Giles," she said.  
  
Giles came back at that moment holding a book, "We found a copy," he smiled handing it to Sam.  
  
"Right it will take me awhile to get the message," she said rising and heading for the writing desk, "Graham may have a photographic memory but I don't."  
  
"Right then, while we wait to find out what this Graham chap has to say I suggest the rest of us formulate a plan of rescue," said Giles.  
  
"By any chance did you go to the same school as Daniel," asked Jack, "Because you sound a lot alike?"  
  
"I just feel the need to use the Queen's English as it should be used," smirked Giles unable to help himself. "Now I would say we need to accomplish several things besides rescuing our three friends. We need to destroy all the research they may have carried out and find someway of destroying any blood samples they may already have taken."  
  
"This Graham is obviously after any incriminating evidence the President can use against the NID, if we could find any I'm sure he would be grateful," added Daniel.  
  
"Yes of course," agreed Giles, "So I suggest that we split into teams. One team consisting of our three slayers and Teal'c is it?" he asked looking to the large Jaffa.  
  
"It is," said Teal'c bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Right the slayers and Teal'c find and release Dawn, Kennedy and Ms Fraiser..."  
  
"I should be with them, the girls may need medical help," interrupted Janet.  
  
"Both Buffy and Faith have extensive knowledge of field first aid Doctor Fraiser," explained Giles gently attempting to allay her fears. "You would be better employed aiding Tara in finding a way to destroy any samples safely. Angel and Cordelia can back you up and act as lookouts. That will leave Daniel, Willow, Major Carter and myself to destroy any information we find with Spike and Colonel O'Neill as our lookouts."  
  
"I don't usually like splitting my team and adding unknowns into the mix but it is probably best. But I think that if by any chance both the information and any samples are in the same place that I should back up Teal'c and his group," added Jack.  
  
"Yes very well, and we'll add Angel as well, agreed?" said Giles looking around.  
  
"Agreed," nodded Jack.  
  
"Of course all this depends on our finding where they are being held," sighed Giles.  
  
"I'll get on the net and try and find the people we saw in Cordy's vision," said Willow.  
  
"Daniel why don't you go with her," Jack asked his team-mate, he smiled over at the redhead, "I know you can probably hack into the systems you need to find them but Daniel can provide you with security clearance, it'll make things quicker."  
  
"Right good idea Jack," said Daniel heading after the witch.  
  
"Oh but don't forget to change your passwords when we get back, don't want any unauthorised people being able to get at things they shouldn't, do we," called out Jack.  
  
They all heard Willow laughing.  
  
--------------  
  
SGC General Hammond's office  
  
The General sat down at his desk and picked up the phone, "Colonel, what's happening?" he asked.  
  
"Not much at the moment," said O'Neill as he stood on the back porch of Kennedy's house with Teal'c. "Carter was left a coded message from this Graham person, so we are all waiting for her to decode it. Plus we are running some names we found through the FBI data base in the hope of finding where they are holding Cassie and the others."  
  
"Others?" queried Hammond, "I thought it was just Cassie and Dawn Summers! Who else have they taken?"  
  
"It seems that Dawn Summers' sister placed two girls here to protect her and one was captured when they attempted to stop the abduction," explained Jack.  
  
"Why would she send two young women to protect her sister?"  
  
"Apparently they are called slayers, super strong and are they fast," smirked Jack.  
  
"So they are off-worlders then?"  
  
"The jury is still out on that one," said Jack.  
  
"I take it you ran into some of Ms Summers' associates!"  
  
"You might put it that way sir, they attacked us as we were about to leave the girls' dorm room, believing we took the girls, I got kicked into the wall, Carter was beaten black and blue and Daniel got a broken wrist."  
  
"What about Teal'c?" asked the General.  
  
"The youngest girl, I guess she would be about fifteen or sixteen fought him to a standstill. Then the Rosenberg woman came in and things started to get a whole lot worse, if a friend of theirs had not come in at that moment and stopped them I don't thing any of us would have survived!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hammond curiously.  
  
"Not that I fully believe it but according to them, Willow Rosenberg and her girlfriend are witches... Although we didn't see any technology, it could have been used and we are just being told the whole witch story to cover it," mused O'Neill.  
  
"Can you trust them?"  
  
"I think we can sir, besides if we are going after Cassie we are going to need them, unless we want to make this all official," pointed out O'Neill.  
  
"Alright you're the one on the spot; I'll support whatever you feel is best," said the General, "Good luck Jack and keep me advised."  
  
"You got it sir," smiled Jack disconnecting his cell phone. He turned to Teal'c, "Let's go see if Carter has found out anything," he said leading the large Jaffa back inside.  
  
--------------  
  
An hour later, they all gathered in the living room. "It's a bus station locker number in town as well as access codes and address of a NID base in West Virginia where all three girls were supposed to be taken," explained Sam.  
  
"Does it say what is in the locker?" asked Daniel.  
  
"No, but I think we should go and find out, Graham wouldn't have gone to these lengths if it wasn't important!" pointed out Sam.  
  
"Granted, but how are we going to get whatever is inside without a key?" said Janet.  
  
"Not a problem," smirked Faith, "We'll rip-off the door."  
  
"Not very subtle are you Faith," smiled Willow, "It will be less noticeable if Tara or I use magick to open it."  
  
"Yes," nodded Giles, "Why don't you go now but take someone with you just in case, we can't be certain we are not being watched."  
  
"Good point Giles," Buffy agreed. "Manda, you know the town better than anyone, why don't you go with Willow!"  
  
"Of course Buffy," nodded Manda.  
  
"We want to help," Jimmy put in from the corner where he sat with Frank who nodded his agreement.  
  
Buffy smiled at them, "Alright you can go with them but that's it," she told them.  
  
Both boys nodded as they started to leave with Willow and Manda, Jack stopped the tall blond boy, "Frank, I'm sorry we lost touch, if you ever want to talk just phone," he said handing a slip of paper to him.  
  
"How did my dad die?"  
  
Jack looked sadly at the young man, so much like his father, "After this is all over we'll have a long talk okay?" he said solemnly.  
  
Frank nodded and hurried to catch up Jimmy and the others.  
  
--------------  
  
NID base West Virginia  
  
Maybourne walked into the control room just after dawn, "So what have you got Doctor?" he asked seeing Doctor Hoven talking to a tech.  
  
"We have found a way of preventing the energy in Ms Summers' blood from dissipating," the Doctor explained smiling wily. "We tried everything we could think of with absolutely no luck then we tried passing the mixed blood through a low level electrical field immediately followed by freezing with dry-ice, much to everyone's surprise it worked. We can start harvesting in a few hours."  
  
"Excellent Doctor. Have you found a way of obtaining more Naquadah blood from Ms Fraiser?"  
  
"Yes that also turned out to be very simple, all we needed to do was replace the blood taken from her, adding a small amount of powdered naquadah and her body does the rest, but unfortunately we will only be able to harvest two litres in every twenty-four hours," explained Doctor Hoven.  
  
"Will that be enough?" queried Maybourne.  
  
"Yes Colonel, we will be able to produce five warheads a week for as long as you require," said the Doctor. "Now we have solved the problem with the blood I can concentrate on processing the slayer for you."  
  
"Excellent Doctor. The board will be pleased; I have been told that their representative, Senator Kinsey will be here late this afternoon to receive our report."  
  
--------------  
  
Kennedy's house  
  
There was a knocking at the door just after Willow and the others had left.  
  
Buffy frowned at the others, "I'll get it," she said moving towards the door followed by Faith just in case. Opening the door her frown deepened, "What are you three doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I love Dawn as much as anyone," said Xander stepping inside followed by Riley and Samantha, all three were carrying large holdalls, Xander did not look happy.  
  
"What's wrong Xand," asked Buffy.  
  
"You should have phoned me," he snapped.  
  
"Sorry Xand, I know you love her, I didn't have time to phone everyone," Buffy apologised.  
  
"Buffy that's what cell phones are for," Xander pointed out.  
  
"Ah... we forgot to turn them on."  
  
"You mean you didn't want Giles stopping you!" smirked Xander.  
  
"Mmm something like that," said Buffy smirking back at her friend giving him a hug.  
  
"What's in the bags," asked Faith.  
  
"Just some things I managed to persuade my former bosses to sell us," explained Riley, "Special Kevlar body suits and some Mk.3 tazers."  
  
"Great... Oh you two don't know Faith do you," said Buffy looking at Samantha and Riley, "Riley, Sam this is Faith, Faith, meet Riley and Sam," she introduced them, "You can leave the bags here for now and come and meet the others," said Buffy.  
  
"Others?" queried Samantha.  
  
"Ah yeah, we ran into some of Dawn's roommate's friends," said Faith.  
  
"And did the 'run in' include violence on your part?" asked Riley looking back and forth between the slayers.  
  
"You know me so well," smiled Buffy sweetly.  
  
They re-entered the living room to see everyone looking apprehensive, "For those of you who don't know them this is some more of our friends, Xander Harris and Riley and Samantha Finn, guys this is Cassandra Fraiser's friends, her mum Janet, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson..."  
  
"The guy that thinks the pyramids are alien landing sights?" interrupted Xander, much to the surprise of those that knew him. He smirked at them, "You're forgetting I'm a sci-fi fan... although I'm not as bad as Andrew," he finished somewhat defensively.  
  
"Alien's are real, Teal'c there is one," Buffy said indicating the large Jaffa, "And it turns out the pyramids 'are' alien landing sights."  
  
"Woo Andrew is going to freak when he hears that," laughed Xander.  
  
"So much for keeping each others secrets!" snapped Jack.  
  
"We haven't broke our agreement, we said it wouldn't leave this room! It hasn't," she countered.  
  
"You're just twisting it," growled the Colonel.  
  
"Maybe but Xand was at the board meeting when we discussed the Stargate, it would not be much of a leap for him to realise Aliens exist," Buffy pointed out. "Anyway continuing the intros," she said, "The old guy angry at me is their CO Colonel Jack O'Neill... Oh and that is Cordelia Chase and Angel, Sam," she finished for Samantha Finn.  
  
"Old!" growled Jack looking daggers at the petite slayer who was smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"I wouldn't encourage her if I were you," advised Giles.  
  
Riley walked over to the Colonel, his hand extended, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir, my former CO, Colonel Stevens told me a lot about you."  
  
O'Neill shook the younger man's hand, "You worked with Stevens? What did he tell you about me?"  
  
Riley smiled, "Mostly how you used to get him and the rest of your team in some very awkward situations."  
  
"Nothing's changed," laughed Daniel, the only one from the SGC with the nerve to say anything.  
  
Jack scowled at his friend, "Well it wasn't always my fault... So what are you doing here?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"We," he indicated his wife, "Work with them," he said nodding to Buffy and Faith.  
  
"So you know about vampires and demons?" queried Daniel.  
  
"Yes, Colonel Stevens heads the government's unit that deals with everything supernatural," explained Riley.  
  
"The government knows about the supernatural?" frowned Major Carter.  
  
"Yes that's how I met Buffy and the others, at the time it was a joint operation with the NID. We were stationed in Sunnydale where I met her and found out about slayers. Things started going wrong..."  
  
"That's a nice way to say it," laughed Xander.  
  
"Yeah," smiled Riley, "Anyway it is strictly a military operation now."  
  
"By the way Colonel you may be interested in knowing that when the Initiative was setting up in Sunnydale the military wanted you in charge, but the NID vetoed it for some reason," interrupted Giles.  
  
"I can't imagine why!" said Daniel sarcastically.  
  
"How do you know that," asked Riley.  
  
"You remember those computer files Willow got from Adam?" Giles asked, Riley nodded, "Well it contained all the Initiative's files not just what we needed to get into the base," the Watcher explained.  
  
"Adam?" asked Daniel curiously.  
  
"Modern day Frankenstein monster," explained Giles.  
  
"More like Locutus of Borg," countered Xander, "But a lot meaner."  
  
"It's not possible to animate a corpse," announced Janet.  
  
"I wouldn't say that love," smirked Spike morphing into a vampire and back again. "Things like that are possible when you deal with the supernatural."  
  
"All this is destroying all my views of the world," sighed Janet.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll go numb eventually," said Cordelia, "I haven't been normal since high school... open your mouth Xander Harris and you will see what becoming a half demon gave me," she finished not even looking at her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"What! I wasn't gonna say anything... although you complete the set now," smirked Xander.  
  
"Huh," frowned Cordelia looking over at him.  
  
"Well every girl I have ever been out with were or are demons now," explained Xander.  
  
"Maybe you should consider playing for the home team," suggested Faith.  
  
A look of horror crossed the young man's face, "No, no, no that would only attract male demons," he shuddered, "At least those demons that don't try killing or eating me, look gorgeous."  
  
Cordelia smiled at her ex, "Why thank you Xander," she said blushing slightly.  
  
"But I haven't decided which group you belong to!" Xander countered.  
  
"Very funny Xander, we'll talk later," she smiled.  
  
"Oh demony goodness coming my way," Xander laughed.  
  
"In your dreams Harris," said Cordelia trying to be angry with him but failing as she joined in his laugh.  
  
"You people are truly strange," said Jack shaking his head.  
  
"I have found over the years with these young people that they often use such banter to hide their true feelings for each other as well as cope with the mind numbing terror they confront on an almost daily basis," explained Giles.  
  
"I need a stiff drink," said Jack getting up and heading for the small bar in the corner, "Anyone else want one?"  
  
"Jack this isn't your house," pointed out Daniel, "You can't just help yourself."  
  
"Why not," asked Jack, "We are planning on taking on a base full of NID to rescue three young women, one of whom lives here, I'm sure she wouldn't begrudge us a little drink."  
  
Giles smiled at the two from the SGC, it seemed that his group were not the only ones to use banter to hide their feelings. "I'm sure Kennedy's father would not mind under the circumstances, I'll have a malt whiskey," he said joining the Colonel at the bar as he started pulling various bottles out and setting them on the top.  
  
--------------  
  
Willow and Manda entered holding a large bulky manila envelope, "It looks like plans of a building," the redhead told them.  
  
"I'd guess it is plans to the base they are holding nibblet," said Spike.  
  
"Yeah probably," mused Willow handing it to the Watcher before spotting the latest arrivals, "Couldn't stay away huh Xand," she said walking over and hugging her oldest friend, "If anymore turn up we're going to have to move this to a convention centre," she laughed.  
  
"I love Dawn as much as you do, there was no way I wasn't coming," smiled Xander hugging the redhead back.  
  
"Right let's see what we have," said Giles spreading the plans out on the table.  
  
"It seems to be a office building with several sub-levels," pointed out Jack looking them over, "We'll enter through here," he indicated the underground car park, "That way we avoid having to wade through dozens of office workers that may not even be aware of the NID's presence. We then secure the elevator and stairs from above."  
  
"That means we have to get down this corridor as fast as possible," said Riley pointing at the long central corridor, "Once the alarm goes off we will never make it in time."  
  
"Mmm Will, you know that spell Amy placed on you back in Sunnydale, the one that made you look like Warren," asked Buffy.  
  
Willow smirked as the realisation dawned on her, "Oh yeah, you want me to do that to you?"  
  
"Yeah, but without all the 'I'm gonna kill you bitch' thing," smiled Buffy.  
  
"Of course," Willow smiled back, "Who?"  
  
"Faith and me," said Buffy, "Use a couple of images from Cordy's vision, can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah no problem."  
  
"Ah what are you two talking about?" asked Jack having followed next to nothing of their conversation.  
  
"Willow will put a spell on Faith and me so that we look like someone from this NID, we then enter before the rest of you and guard the elevator and stairs until you can get to us to help."  
  
"If we can get access to a computer terminal Graham gave us the code to shutdown the power, the elevator won't be a problem," Sam told them.  
  
"Okay that sounds like a plan. Once we get to the stairs Sam, Xander and I can watch your backs and stop anyone coming at you from behind," suggested Riley.  
  
"Okay," said Buffy, "Let's gear-up."  
  
"We only brought eight Kevlar body suits," Riley apologised looking at the members on the SGC.  
  
"Don't worry we brought our own," Jack said leading his people towards the door and their car.  
  
"Right," said Riley, "Buffy, Faith, Manda and Cordelia if you go with Sam she'll show you how the suits are put on," he looked at the slayers and seer.  
  
"What about Willow and Tara?" asked Manda.  
  
The redhead smiled at the young slayer, "Don't worry about us if they try anything stupid they will get a nasty surprise." Since Warren had shot Tara the two Witches had done a lot of experimenting with protection spells, they had discovered they could place powerful defences on themselves to stop a similar incident happening again. However, Willow had managed to modify the spell so that any projectile fired at them returned to the shooter, regardless of the distance. Tara had theorised that it should be possible to avoid the return if the shooter was able to move to another dimension but they had yet to confirm this.  
  
"I'll show Xander and you how to put yours on," said Riley looking at Giles.  
  
--------------  
  
NID base West Virginia  
  
They arrived at Clarksburg, Colonel O'Neill and Riley drove the two nondescript black vans down the ramp of the C-130 that General Hammond had procured for them and had headed straight out the gates and towards town.  
  
While they were on the aircraft Riley had given everyone a rundown on how to use a Mk.3 tazer, "Unlike the older models the Mk.3 has three power settings, level one will takedown a human or vampire and some of the smaller demons, you'll get fifty shots at that setting. Level two will kill humans and dust a vampire and takedown most larger demons, at that setting you'll get about thirty shots. Level three should not be used unless in a desperate situation as it can short-out the weapon unless it has enough power left, it will work, taking out anything short of a fully grown bull elephant, but need to go back to the manufacturer for repair, you'll get two shots at that level from a full charge.  
  
"We have enough spare charged cells to give the eight tazers two extra each, you change the cell by turning it off then sliding back the cover on the shoulder stock like this." He explained, demonstrating, "Lift out the dead cell, please don't discard it, it can be recharged, then just put a new cell in and reverse, cover closed and turn the weapon back on, by the way be careful the weapon will automatically select level one, but that shouldn't be a problem here," he finished.  
  
"Okay I got all that," said Buffy as she looked the tazer over, "You, Sam and Xander should take most of the spare cells just in case," she told Riley.  
  
"Alright just one spare for the other five then," agreed Riley.  
  
"Hey Will, will your spell be able to disguise our weapons?" asked Faith placing her spare cell into the special compartment in her suit.  
  
"Yeah, I'll make them look like briefcases."  
  
O'Neill turned onto the ramp leading to the car park, most of the right hand side of it was filled with cars while the left was mostly empty other than a half dozen cars including a black stretched limousine. Jack slowed the van and looked over into the back, "We got a problem, there's a guy by the limo that can only be a bodyguard. Teal'c when I stop next to the car take him out with the zat."  
  
"Very well O'Neill," said the Jaffa activating his zat. As the van stopped, Daniel pulled the side door open and as the man was reaching into his jacket, Teal'c fired a single burst of energy sending him slumping down next to the front of the car.  
  
Everyone piled out of the vans, Buffy grabbed hold of the man's lapels while Faith opened the limousine's rear door; they quickly taped his hands and feet together and stuck a piece over his mouth.  
  
The two senior slayers joined the others next to the door; Willow and Tara using their magick to temporarily make the group invisible to the camera above the door, they had also positioned the vans to block the door from the rest of the car park, "Ready?" asked the redhead.  
  
"Do it," nodded Buffy.  
  
Willow touched their cheeks as she recited the spell. The members of the SGC gasped, except Teal'c who simply raised his eyebrow. Both young women appeared to grow several inches as well as apparently change sex, "Did it work?" asked Faith.  
  
"Yes, I modified it slightly so you two would look like yourselves, to each other, you know just in case you got separated," explained the redhead.  
  
"Right, give us a two minute head start," said Buffy walking over to where Major Carter stood next to the keypad lock, "What?" asked the slayer seeing the look she was getting from the SGC members.  
  
Sam shook herself, "Sorry it's just so strange seeing you as Colonel Maybourne," she explained.  
  
Buffy released a breath, "Let's do it," she said starting to enter the code.  
  
--------------


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Of Gates and Mouths 8/?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: 

Archive: If anyone wishes to go ahead, but it would be polite to at least drop me a line.

Rating: I will go with 12A/PG-13 for now

Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith Amanda/Andrew Janet/Sam

Crossover: BtVS/Angel and Stargate.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of the shows. If I did, boy would I have some fun?

Spoilers: See part 1.

Notes: See part 1.

Summery: See part 1.

Thanks to the following people who helped me with this story: irishwavefan, Electronis Zappa. Thanks to Kim for stepping in and betaing this for me. Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Faith stepped inside the door, stopping at the security station where two men sat, one watching numerous security monitors, "Colonel? But you came in earlier," frowned the second looking at 'Maybourne' in confusion.

"Damn," said 'Maybourne' lifting his briefcase, both security guards were down before they could react. "Faith let the others in; Willow and Major Carter can use these computers to access the system."

"Right," agreed Faith returning to the door they entered by, "We got you your computer room," she said looking at the redhead and Major Carter, before turning back to Buffy who had watched the two unconscious guards as well as the corridor.

Jack turned to everyone as Sam and Willow entered, heading for the computers, "Teal'c and I will watch their backs, the rest of you stay here," he told them following the two women.

Before the door could close, Riley placed duct tape over the lock to allow them easy access.

'Maybourne' and 'Doctor Hoven' proceeded down the corridor, occasionally meeting others coming out of various rooms, but no one stopped to question them and they reached the end without further incident. At the end they were confronted by another security station, not wasting anytime they quickly tazered them into unconsciousness.

As Buffy secured the two men, Faith contacted the others, "Okay we're at the elevator, you better start moving..." just then the door closest to them opened and a woman stepped out, without hesitating Faith fired her tazer sending her back into the doorway, where she slumped to the ground and another woman inside the room screamed, "Damn! You better hurry; the bad guys know we're here."

She released the mic and moved to the doorway where she met a quite large man coming the other way; he held a gun at the ready. Faith brought the tazer's butt up into his face sending him staggering back into the room before firing at him and the other woman speaking rapidly into the telephone.

By this time Faith began to hear gunshots coming from down the corridor, one hitting the doorframe just above her head, she ducked into the room before turning and beginning to return fire at the shooters several doors down. From her position, she could see the others making their way towards her, but they too were under fire, but no general alarm sounded.

Using overlapping support fire the others slowly made their way down the corridor towards the slayers, meanwhile Buffy joined Faith in holding off the two or three agents firing at the brunette, "Faith keep their heads down," said Buffy just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear.

"You got it B," said Faith firing five blasts in quick succession managing to drop one of the agents as Buffy sprinted down the other side of the corridor reaching the first door in seconds and downing the two agents just as Faith managed to take out the last.

Wasting no time to secure them Buffy rejoined her girlfriend and arrived back at the lobby just as three men and a woman ran into the room via the stairs. The slayers reacted faster then the agents, downing two of the men and the woman before the doors swung shut behind them, the last managing to dive behind the security desk.

The slayers split up alternating tazer fire to keep the last agent's head down, as he quickly raised his head and aimed at Faith; Buffy hit him from the other side. Less than a minute later Riley and Samantha entered the lobby, sweeping their eyes around the room, "You ok?" he asked looking at 'Maybourne'.

"Yeah," said Buffy giving her ex and his wife a small smile as she rose from securing the second unconscious NID agent as Faith watched the door to the stairs leading up to the offices.

As the others began to drift into the lobby Samantha helped Buffy finish securing the agents and Riley watched the door leading to the other sub-level.

Willow, Sam and O'Neill were the last to arrive, "Everyone is tied up," announced the Colonel.

"I placed a lock spell on the exit, so you don't have to worry about anyone else entering," Willow told Xander, who nodded.

"Let's go then," said Buffy, "We'll go first; it could confuse the bad guys."

"Right," nodded Giles in agreement, "But leave any major group to us, your only job is to get to Dawn and the others," he reminded the slayers.

"Okay guys let's go," said Buffy leading Faith, Manda and Teal'c through the door and down the stairs.

As they pushed through the double doors at the bottom, they were confronted by two men in combat gear holding M16's, before the soldiers could react Buffy and Faith tazered them, and Teal'c and Manda shot two more down one of the corridors. Not waiting, the four warriors turned to their right and rushed towards the holding cells.

As they ran they would occasionally meet someone coming out of a side door, never slowing they just fired a tazer or zat charge at them and left them where they fell, by the time they reached the holding cells a dozen or so people lay unconscious behind them.

Buffy typed the code into the security lock leading to the holding block as the others watched the corridor, she pushed the door open and she and Faith quickly entered while Manda and Teal'c stood guard at the door. The two slayers growled in frustration, all the cells were empty!

Teal'c reached for his radio mic.

--------------

The other two teams moved together down yet another corridor, they had had to fight all the way. Jack, Sam and Daniel were slightly unnerved at the sight of Willow and Tara stood unconcerned in the middle of the corridor studying the blueprints as everyone else took whatever cover they could from the NID agents further down the corridor returning fire.

"Will you two PLEASE get under cover," shouted O'Neill from the doorway he was using.

Willow smirked at him, "Why? They can't hurt us!"

"Because you're putting me off, just standing there," he said missing another shot, "See," he growled.

"This is getting us nowhere," growled Tara with unusual intensity, the worry for Dawn's safety as well as the things Willow had described to her from her 'trip' through Cordelia's vision playing on her mind.

"I know baby," said Willow grabbing the blonde's hand, "I feel it too, but what do you suggest?"

"A spell, to send them to sleep."

"But wouldn't that be against the Rede?" asked the redhead, a worried look coming to her face.

"That depends on where we are coming from!" pointed out Tara, "Colonel O'Neill and his people are killing some, if we make them sleep we would be saving their lives, even if we haven't got their permission to do a spell on them!"

Tara's musing was interrupted at that moment by the radios on the SGC members shoulders going off and Teal'c' voice, "O'Neill, the holding cells are all empty."

Tara turned back towards her girlfriend, having turned to listen to the message, "And we still need to find Dawn."

"Okay, let's do it," said Willow, she let the blueprints fall from her hand and took Tara's other hand in hers.

They lowered themselves to the floor and sat cross-legged in the middle of the fire-fight still going on. Still holding hands an intense look of concentration appeared on their faces as they reached out with their combined minds to the NID agents blocking their search.

"What are they doing," asked Jack in frustration.

"They're gonna put all the bad guys to sleep," answered Cordelia from her crouching position next to him as her body began to sense the build-up of magick.

As the two Witches extended their range they sensed a dozen or so agents moving up behind them, all told they sensed over three dozen 'hostile' minds and about a dozen 'neutral' ones, they included these in the spell just in case.

Giles, Angel and Cordelia, the only magick sensitives, other than Willow and Tara, could feel the tremendous build up of mystical energy around the Witches, Cordelia happened to glance at Daniel, from the look on his face, he could also sense it, "It probably has something to do with your ascension!" said the brunette quietly.

"Huh!" said Daniel looking at the Seer curiously.

"You sense the magick," she explained, "I said it probably has to do with being a higher being for a time."

"I can't really respond to that as I have never experienced it before... that I remember anyway!" mused Daniel, "Does it always feel so intense?"

"No," answered Cordelia, "But Willow and Tara are building up a large amount, it will probably knock out the bad guys for days, unless someone physically wakes them," she told him.

Willow felt as if she was floating on a sea of magickal energy, she began to feel euphoric; it had been years since she had channelled so much power, she began to frown as she tried to remember the last time she felt like this. Then it hit her, Tara and Buffy had been shot and she had allowed the magick to have free rain. She began to panic, the energy began to change, it began to consume her...

Then SHE was there beside her holding her head above the surface, "It will never own you again my love, you belong to me, I am here," came Tara's voice, little more than a whisper but it drowned out everything else.

Willow clung to the voice, slowly regaining her control, her eyes opened and she smiled at her girlfriend, who like herself was surrounded by a white aura. They released the built-up energy, sending it in all directions.

To O'Neill it seemed like someone had set off a flashgun in his face for several seconds all he could see were spots, 'We just have to get these girls to help with the Goa'uld, they could probably fry Anubis before he knew he was dead!' he thought blinking to try and clear his vision.

As everyone began to cautiously leave there positions, Willow and Tara helped each other off the floor, the redhead immediately hugged the blonde, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Looking into each other's eyes, no words were really needed, but Willow said them anyway, "Thanks baby, I love you with all my heart," she giggled, "Marry me," she said.

"Y-yes baby, I'll marry you."

Willow hugged Tara again, "Maybe we could make it a double wedding with Buffy and Faith," she suggested.

"W-we could a-ask them," smiled Tara releasing the redhead. "But first let's find Dawnie and the others."

"How long will they be out?" asked O'Neill somewhat awed at what he had seen.

Willow turned from her contemplation of Tara's face to look at the Colonel, "Several days, maybe a week if no one wakes them, it's not like normal sleep it acts like stasis, their bodies will not age or die of thirst or lack of food. Someone should probably tie up the ones we met before the spell, only conscious minds were affected," Willow explained.

"Yes," put in Giles, "Colonel, maybe yourself, Angel, Spike and myself can do that while the rest carry on the search for our friends!" he suggested.

"Okay," agreed Jack, he turned to Sam, "Carter radio if you run into anything," he told her.

"Of course sir," smiled Sam leading the remainder of the group up the corridor.

"O'Neill to Teal'c," said Jack into his radio.

"Teal'c here," came the Jaffa's voice over the radio.

"Our witch friends just put everyone else to sleep, ignore any you find; unless you wake them they will remain asleep. We are securing all those we met before the spell thingy, O'Neill out," said Jack. He looked at Giles, "We better include the agents that had us pinned down here just in case," he nodded towards the sleeping men.

"Yes probably prudent," agreed Giles starting to walk towards the unconscious agents the rest of the group were just passing.

--------------

Buffy and Faith continued to lead Manda and Teal'c down the corridor towards medical, where they hoped to find the three young women. Things had gone a lot quicker now that Willow and Tara had put everyone to sleep.

Rounding a corner they were confronted by a set of double doors guarded by two, now unconscious, guards both heavily armed, pushing open the doors they expected to find any others inside in a similar condition but what they found was an altogether different story.

Three men in dark suites, two with handguns, a 'plump' Air Force Colonel, that Manda could see must be the real Maybourne, who was also armed and a soldier Buffy vaguely recognised and a 'man' in a white lab coat that looked like Faith. "Drop your weapons or your friend here dies," said the 'man', having momentarily been confused at seeing himself enter. He held a gun to Kennedy's head, who was strapped to a chair.

"And contact Colonel O'Neill and tell him to bring everyone here," said the grey haired man in a suit.

"Pull that trigger and you'll all die before the bullet finishes moving," growled Buffy.

"Not very likely," said the grey haired man, "And as I understand it slayers aren't supposed to kill humans!"

"Strictly speaking, yes," said Buffy smiling sweetly, "But accidents do happen as a former deputy mayor of the town I grew up in found out. And as head of the Council I can forgive myself and friends."

"And your friend there ain't human anyways," put in Faith.

"And I am not a slayer," pointed out Teal'c.

"No, but you would all have a problem explaining why you killed the next Vice President," pointed out the grey haired man.

"And you would have to explain how you came to be involved in an illegal NID operation involving kidnapping and illegal experiments on young women," pointed out Buffy.

"Be sensible young lady, no one would ever know any of this happened," countered the grey haired man, "Now please tell Colonel O'Neill to bring everyone here."

Buffy nodded to Teal'c, who was looking at her for guidance, he pressed his mic button, "O'Neill, we have found one of the young women, she has a gun pointed at her head and Senator Kinsey wishes you to bring everyone here."

Maybourne looked confusedly at the Doctor then at the slayers, "What do you mean he is not human," he queried wondering if the Doctor could be a Goa'uld.

"We don't know what he is but he isn't human," Buffy told them.

"How come you're awake anyway?" asked a curious Faith still holding her gun pointed at the two bodyguards.

"Doctor Hoven here," said Kinsey looking over at the 'man' a little nervously now, "Woke us after we were overcome by the gas you released. How did you get it into the ventilation system anyway? As I understand it each section has its own system."

Buffy looked intensely at the Senator, she then looked at the 'man' she cracked an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you like to know," she said, trying to work out what he was! "Where's my sister?" she asked.

"Close-by," said Maybourne, Buffy noticed that the Colonel was trying to edge away from the 'man'.

"And Cassandra Fraiser?" asked Teal'c, who could also sense the Doctor was not human but also knew he was not a Goa'uld.

"Also close-by. If you want to see them again, you'll drop the weapons," put in the 'man'.

At that moment the doors behind the four warriors burst open and Willow and Tara literally came floating into the room holding hands followed shortly by the others, "Drop your guns, NOW," thundered their voices in the minds of the three men in suits and Colonel Maybourne, but not in Doctor Hoven's.

"I'd do as they ask if I were you," said Jack smirking at Maybourne flinching, "I've been on the receiving end when these two get angry," he said exchanging a smirk with Daniel.

Doctor Hoven looked at the two women, "Your powers won't work on me," he smiled evilly.

Willow's gaze fell on him, "Maybe not," she agreed, she made a gesture, "Release," she said.

Kennedy felt the straps holding her arms and legs unbuckle, she wasted no time in bringing her fist up to knock the gun aimed at her head to one side then as she sprang out of the chair she delivered a roundhouse kick to Hoven's head, sending him across the room.

The moment the other three slayers saw Kennedy begin to move they fired their tazers at Colonel Maybourne and the two men in suits.

Although Teal'c did not have slayer reactions, nevertheless he was a warrior born and breed, a second after the slayers fired he fired at the other soldier who was looking at the large Jaffa as if asking him to fire.

Senator Kinsey made to bend and retrieve one of his bodyguards' gun, "Oh please try, you have no idea how much I would enjoy shooting you," came Colonel O'Neill's voice from near the doors. Kinsey looked up to see the evil glint in the Colonel's eyes; he slowly straightened and held his hands away from his body.

"Secure them," ordered Buffy never taking her eyes off the creature that was rising off the floor, she and Faith moved to flank Kennedy, "What type of creature are you?" she asked him.

"Me-ng ina Sag'éd Me nam sa itti du sa ina amelnakru su'ati eseru memin erset la tari." hissed Doctor Hoven as he activated some kind of device, the air behind him shimmered slightly and before anyone could stop him, he dived through some kind of portal, as he did so they saw his human form shimmer into that of a large reptile!

"Daniel!" Jack prompted his team's linguist.

"Ah I'm not sure it sort of sounded like Sumerian! But slightly different, it could be the original root language!" mused Daniel.

"It was the Forbidden language," put in Giles taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Forbidden?" queried Daniel.

Willow, Tara and the slayers looked at each other frowning before Buffy turned to her Watcher, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We are talking about the language the creature that appeared as Doctor Hoven was speaking, what else do you think we were talking about?" Giles said unsure why his slayer was asking such a foolish question.

"But we understood it fine. Why couldn't you?" said Buffy.

"You understood it? How?" asked Giles intensely.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know you're the Watcher."

"So what did he say?" asked Daniel.

"Me-ng ina Sag'éd Me nam sa itti du sa ina amelnakru su'ati eseru memin erset la tari," said Buffy.

"We know that but what does it mean in English?" said Jack sarcastically.

"I just told you," growled Buffy, "Me-ng ina Sag'éd Me nam sa itti du sa ina amelnakru su'ati eseru memin erset la tari."

"Buffy listen carefully," said Giles gently, "Whatever language you are speaking you are not converting it to English, and you say the six of you can understand it!" he asked looking at the slayers and witches.

"Yeah Giles," put in Willow, "I guess it's like when you learn another language, when you become very good at it your mind stops having to convert the words back into English, your brain just knows what is being said," she explained.

"So what you are saying is that for whatever reason your minds are incapable of converting this language into English... or any other?" Giles deduced.

"Yeah," nodded Buffy. "But let's do this later; we still need to find Dawn."

Giles glanced at Daniel who had the same curious look on his face before looking back at Buffy, "Very well, do you think you will be able to remember what the creature said?" he asked.

"Of course Giles," nodded the blonde.

"All right," he said, then looked at Senator Kinsey, "Where are Dawn and Ms Fraiser?" asked Giles allowing Ripper to peek out.

Kinsey pointed to one of the doors, "Through there," he said. "Wh-what was that thing?" he asked.

"Sag'éd," said Buffy over her shoulder as she made her way towards the indicated door and her sister with Willow, Tara, Janet and Sam in tow.

"What she said," added Jack.

Giles glanced at his slayer before looking at Kinsey, "You and your foolish power games almost destroyed us all. That creature was obviously planning on using your own ambitions against you, had you succeeded in making your bomb it would have destroyed the world," he growled.

"Don't be absurd," sniggered Kinsey.

"You really don't know what you are doing do you," snapped Cordelia with anger, "But you will," she finished as she walked up to him and placed a hand to his head. Kinsey screamed, falling to his knees clutching his head.

Jack looked stunned at the Senator rolling around on the floor and then at the brunette who stood solemnly over him, "What the hell did you do to him?" he asked in awe.

"Nothing permanent, I just showed him what my vision showed me," she said quietly.

"You can do that! Since when?" asked Spike.

"Since now apparently," said Cordelia frowning slightly.

Buffy and the others entered a smallish room, which contained two gurneys on which were strapped her sister and Cassandra Fraiser. She momentarily growled as she saw the tears rolling down her 'little' sister's cheeks, intending only to rip off the restrains and the needle attached to her arm.

"Don't touch any of the equipment until I've checked them first," shouted Janet, stopping the slayer in her tracks.

Buffy nodded, forcing herself to go careful as she and Willow gently removed the gag and restrains; "Oh Buffy, you came, I-I thought they would kill us," wept Dawn.

"Try not to move until Janet's checked you over, everything is going to be alright now," Buffy reassured her sister as she held her hand, her own tears running down her face.

Sam helped Cassandra stand, helping her over to her friend's bed as Janet checked on the younger Summers, "Hey," said Cassandra smiling weakly.

"Hey," replied Dawn, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just numb, you?"

"The same," said Dawn, "You wouldn't believe the number of times I was kidnapped back in Sunnydale by something wanting to use me against Buffy, but this is the first time since Glory that someone did it to get me."

"Glory?" frowned Cassandra.

"Tell you later," said Dawn as Buffy helped her up from the bed after Janet had removed the needle from her arm and place a plaster over the wound. Dawn spied the two nurses that had seemed to be responsible for her and Cassandra, slumped against the wall, "Are they dead?" she asked.

"No, just asleep," said Willow.

"Good, can you wake them Buffy?" asked Dawn.

Buffy glanced at Willow who shrugged, "Sure," she said walking over and slapping the nurses' faces none to gently, "Wakey wakey," she said.

"What-what's going on," asked the elder nurse trying to move away from the strange young woman in front of her, "W-who are you?"

Buffy smiled sweetly at her, "Not important. Come on your former patients want a word with you two," she said lifting them both to their feet with very little effort and pushed them towards where Dawn and Cassandra stood supported by Willow and Sam.

The younger nurse went pale as the implication of the two young women being free struck her, "I-I'm sorry... I was o-only doing what I-I was told, please don't hurt me," she pleaded over her shoulder at Buffy.

Dawn and Cassandra both shook off the help their friends were giving them and stood in from of the two nurses, they glanced at each other and an unspoken agreement passed between them, they turned back to the nurses and without saying anything their fists both connected with one nurse's face.

"I won't," smirked Buffy looking down at one unconscious nurse and one holding a bloody nose, "But they will," she said, "Great punch Dawn," she congratulated her sister as she helped her towards the door.

"Wait," said Dawn, "We can't go out like this," she said pulling at the hospital gown she wore.

Buffy smirked as she glanced at the nurses on the floor, "True, they should fit you for now," she nodded at the nurses.

"Yeah," giggled Cassandra.

Sam smirked at the slayer as she helped Buffy strip the nurses of their uniforms.

On returning to the others Faith's eyes twinkled with mischief as she gave Dawn a hug, "Oh nurse's uniform, good thing your boyfriend ain't here."

Dawn blushed, "H-how do you know about Jimmy?"

"He turned up at Ken's house, all worried 'bout you," Faith teased.

"Let's get you out of here," put in Buffy.

"We still need to destroy any samples and the information on the computers," pointed out Willow.

"Tell you what, why don't you two and Teal'c take them to the lobby upstairs," suggested Giles looking at Buffy and Faith.

"Okay," nodded Buffy.

Teal'c looked at Jack who nodded his agreement. As the Jaffa went to leave the Colonel stopped him, "Lend me your zat a moment." Teal'c handed over the gun with a raised eyebrow.

Jack turned and fired a charge into Senator Kinsey, who slumped to his side on the floor where he had been tied up, Jack smirked at his teammates, "I can't tell you how much I enjoyed that," he said handing back the zat.

Janet went over and bent down next to the unconscious Senator, "Sir was that really necessary?" she asked the Colonel, the frustration heavy in her voice.

"Apart from the great high it gave me, the way Carter is fussing over that soldier," the Colonel nodded towards where Sam was trying to make the man more comfortable, "I'd say that was Graham, her long lost love." Both Janet and Sam turned to pin him with their eyes, "What! It's true, why else would they have made up a secret code so her brother couldn't read what they were saying?"

Sam blushed as she glanced from the Colonel to her lover then back again, "Yes this is Graham and yes he 'was' my boyfriend, but that was years ago," she explained in annoyance at her CO and wishing that there was some way she could get away with zating him.

Jack smirked at the two women, "Anyway we can speak freely now and leave any incriminating evidence we find for Graham Miller without tipping our hand," he pointed out.

"He does have a point Sam," ventured Daniel.

"Right then shall we continue to secure the enemy," put in Giles, "Doctor Fraiser why don't you take Tara here and see if you can find any samples and try and destroy them safely, while Willow and Major Carter search the computer system. Spike, Manda you two stay and keep watch."

Using magick it only took Willow and Sam about fifteen minutes to locate and remove all evidence on Dawn and Cassandra and the tests carried out, after erasing it they spent almost half an hour downloading every piece of information to DVD's as well as to the Watchful security and SGC computers just in case.

Sam wrote a simple note and placed it in Graham's hands before taping them together, it was in code just in case, but all it said was 'In your bus locker, S.' before they joined their partners in disposing of the samples which turned out to be as simple to destroy as it was to create, they simply allowed the blood to thaw and the Key energy evaporated leaving the Naquadah enriched blood behind, which Janet secured for transport back to the SGC and Sam did the same with the scanning device that the NID had somehow obtained from P5A783.

A little over two hours after arriving at the NID base they all gathered in the lobby with Xander, Riley and Samantha. Jack spied 15 bound and gagged people against one wall as he came through the door into the lobby, "Been having fun," he asked as Riley stood looking up the stairway leading to the offices.

Riley smirked at the Colonel; "Like shooting fish in a barrel, but it's been quiet for about an hour now, I don't like it!" he told them.

"You think they're planning a trap?" asked Willow.

"It's what I'd do," said Jack.

"So what we gonna do about it?" asked Faith.

Willow and Tara looked at each other before smiling and turning to the rest, "We'll take care of it," said the redhead walking towards the door they had entered by.

"Oh this should be good," smirked Jack beginning to follow the two witches.

The rest of the SGC shook their heads as they fell in behind their CO; "Jack you're like a big kid sometimes," pointed out Daniel.

"Oh come on, how often do we get a chance to see the NID get its collective ass kicked?"

Sam smirked at Daniel, "He does have a point Daniel."

"Yeah okay he does, but we are in a dangerous situation here," Daniel pointed out.

"When are we not Daniel Jackson!" put in Teal'c.

With the two witches leading, followed by the members of SG-1 and the slayers protectively around Dawn and Cassandra, Xander, Riley and Samantha bringing up the rear, they reached the outside door.

Reaching out with their senses the two witches could feel over two dozen hostile minds on the other side, "They're out there," said Willow as she touched the door handle, releasing the lock spell.

She opened the door and she and Tara walked out, looking around they saw half a dozen cars had been positioned to act as shields for the agents now aiming various guns at them, "Lay down your weapons and move to your right, any hostile move and we will fire," said a large grey haired man from behind one of the vehicles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" called out Jack from just inside the door.

Willow turned and looked angrily at the Colonel.

"Colonel O'Neill, we can't allow you to take the three young women out of here. We will open fire unless you comply," the man called out.

"You lay down your weapons and we will leave peacefully, otherwise things will start getting unpleasant for you," said Willow, "But either way 'we' are leaving," she finished her voice sounding loudly in the heads of the agents.

"Fire," shouted the man.

The next two minutes would stay in the minds of those agents that survive for the rest of their lives. Two of the cars exploded as bullets seemed to ricochet off something in front of the two women. Seemingly with a wave of their hands two more of the cars flipped over and with sparks flying in every direction flew into pillars.

When it was over only two agents remained unscathed, they threw down their guns and held up their hands. Silence rained for almost a full minute before Janet came out and headed straight for the nearest injured man.

Willow and Tara solemnly walked around the wounded agents using their powers to remove the bullets, it turned out that only three of the agents were dead. Buffy could see the tears running down their cheeks, even though the NID had instigated the fight. As Buffy helped her sister into one of the black vans she looked over at the man that seemed to be in charged, "We're leaving now, I wouldn't follow us if I were you, next time it will be a lot worse."

The man looked at his bloody shirt then back at the slayer, "We won't interfere," he said somewhat in shock.

Jack looked at him, "You might want to go and see Senator Kinsey he's a little tied up at the moment," he smirked as he got in the drivers seat of one of the vans.

On the way back to the airport it was decided that the members of the SGC, Dawn and Cassandra would all return to Cleveland to discuss what was going to happen now that everyone knew everyone else's secrets, the AI gang returned to LA, and Kennedy and Manda returned to State college and left the DVD's in Graham's locker.

To be continued SOON

SOON


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Title: Of Gates and Mouths Book one epilogue (Yes there must be a sequel!!!)

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: belgintei yahoo . co . uk (Just remove the spaces.)

Archive: If anyone wishes too, go ahead, but it would be polite to at least drop me a line.

Rating: 12A/PG-13 this part

Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith Amanda/Andrew Janet/Sam

Crossover: BtVS/Angel, and Stargate

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of the shows. If I did, boy would I have some fun?

Spoilers: See part 1.

Summery: See part 1.

Story notes: The season 7 episode 'Get it done' of BtVS didn't happen, at least like the show, and the Shadow men did not create the slayers. Oh and I decided that President Hayes, the President seen in Stargate is in his second term so the things that happened at the end of season 7 would not really occur.

Notes: We, well you the reader anyway, learn the meaning of the speech by the big bad. It is Sumerian but I do not claim to be an expert by any means so any spelling/grammar errors are mine but let's just pretend that they are correct as it is a 'Demon' hybrid language.

Thanks to the following people who helped me with this story: irishwavefan, Electronis Zappa. Thanks to Kim for stepping in and betaing this for me. Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

Okay this last part has taken longer than I expected, first real life stepped in then later I just couldn't seem to motivate myself (Or my muse was taking a holiday?) to write anything.

-------Reviews-------

Heather

I don't know why people have a problem with this story cause I thought it is really good. (Thanks, but its not over yet.)

To bad won't let nc-17 stories on here cause I would have loved to see what Buffy wore for Faith and everything. (Check out one of the sites listed on my page here.)

Keep on with the writing please. (I have no intention of stopping.)

--------------

John (Although with his review it is doubtful he will see the reply!)

I like the story in a lot of ways- its just a shame that you have to shove your own personal BS down your readers throats. All the women gay- that is pretty sad. Buffy was NEVER gay- LET ALONE Faith. Sam and Janet give me a break!

(Okay lets start at the beginning. 1 Not all the women are gay. If you study the original scripts and the cut scenes from the show you would definitely get the idea that Joss would have liked to have made the lead character gay i.e. Buffy! But I suspect that with all the right wing bigots around he settled for Willow.

2 Faith. Try listening to her conversations, especially with Buffy, no we never saw her with a woman/girl but consider how she used men/boys like Xander.)

3 Janet and Sam. Name me one man or woman in any military branch that has openly declared that they are gay and still in the service!)

It is a shame to see such a good potential story ruined by someones personal agenda. And then you probably wonder why there is so much hostility to your stories. (Where is this hostility?) It is very simple- people want to be entertained, not INDOCTRINATED. Leave your personal politics out of the story.

(Some news for you. Every story/book ever written is the writer's personnel politics/views on the world.)

And your basic dishonesty shows you did not post any warning that this is nothing but a slash fantasy. (You do know that Buffy/Angel/Stargate are fantasies right!)

(You obviously don't open your eyes and read the headers of stories. ALL my stories have a list of pairings, except one, so I suggest that you look more closely.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summers/Spencer apartment

Buffy and Janet were loathed to leave Dawn or Cassandra so the agreed meeting between the two groups was going to be held the next morning in the apartment's living room.

Buffy and Janet spent the night following their return to Cleveland sitting with Dawn and Cassandra, who were sharing Dawn's room. Every so often one or the other would sit up screaming, at which time the two women would hold them until the crying girl fell back to sleep.

When Buffy and Janet came out of Dawn's bedroom, both yawning, they found Faith and Sam the only ones there. Both looking as haggard as they themselves felt.

As Buffy walked over and gave her girlfriend a good morning kiss. Without thinking Janet did the same, freezing in place as she did so. realising she and Sam were not alone, she turned blushing a deep red as she began to splutter, trying to explain it away.

Buffy laughed, "It's okay Janet, when we met, you both set off our gaydar, even if it wasn't for the blatant way you two were around each other before we left Kennedy's house," Sam and Janet looked worried. "Don't worry we know about the 'Don't ask, don't tell' thing, we won't say anything to your friends... although the way Jack was teasing you yesterday I think he's already guessed, but I don't think he will make an issue with it as long as you don't start kissing and making out in front of him."

"You think he knows?" squeaked Sam.

Faith laughed out loud, at which Buffy slapped her on the arm and shushed her nodding towards Dawn's room, "Sorry," she whispered. "He's a man ain't he, you two probably feature heavily in his fantasies, I mean two hot chicks all over each other. he probably sprouts wood every time he sees you in the same room together," she said.

"Can I just say eew," said Sam going a little green.

At that moment a knock came from the door. answering it Buffy found Willow and Tara standing there holding bags full of fresh bagels if her nose was not lying to her. "We figured you wouldn't feel much like cooking breakfast this morning so we went to the bakery on the corner," explained the redhead entering when Buffy opened the door wide.

"Thanks Will, it was a long night," said Buffy smiling slightly.

"No problemo. So how's Dawn?" said Willow returning the smile.

"She and Cassandra have had about three hours sleep now without waking up screaming... They haven't told us about any of the things that were done to them by the Sag'éd... I hope that one day I get the chance to take out the anger I'm feeling on it," growled the slayer clenching and unclenching her fists as she tried to get her temper under control.

"Tara and I have been doing some research we found a description of the device he used... The thing is he shouldn't have been able to use it to get to Erset la tari let alone use it to get from there to this dimension," Willow told them as she and her girlfriend moved into the kitchen with the others following.

"You called the creature Saged yesterday!"

"It's Sag'éd there is an apostrophe," Willow interrupted Sam as she began pulling plates out of the cupboard.

"Okay Sag'éd, is that the creature's name or its species?" finished Sam.

"Its species... well sort of, it's what their eseru called them," said Willow.

"Eseru?" asked Janet sitting at the table with Sam.

Willow smiled weakly at her, "Sorry it's part of what our brain seems to be incapable of translating," she apologised taking her own seat and biting into her bagel.

"Ok, but what's this 'Erset la tari'?" asked Sam.

"It is where their eseru trapped them. it was meant to be forever but something's changed, I'm sorry we can't seem to make you understand anymore," said Willow.

"That's alright, hopefully Daniel and your Mr Giles will have some information when they get back from your offices," said Sam.

"Well while I was sitting with Cassie last night I had quite a bit of time to think about the fact that slayers and witches seem to be the only ones that understand this language as well as unable to translate it," said Janet. "I think it could be something to do with the fact you are supernatural beings, I think in someway it's a racial memory!"

"You mean similar to the Goa'uld?" mused Sam.

"Yes," nodded Janet.

--------------

When Giles and Daniel arrived at the apartment the older man looked ready to spit fire, "What's wrong Giles?" asked Buffy letting them in.

Giles looked around, everyone was already there, "The library has absolutely nothing on the Forbidden language. any records must have been in the old Watcher council's main library when it was blown-up by the First," he said in annoyance as he sat in an easy chair.

"So how do you know it's this Forbidden language if all the books are gone? And how do you forbid a language anyway?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"When I became a Watcher, for the first ten years I worked in the main library," explained Giles. "I was not privy to why it was forbidden, it was rumoured that sometime around the destruction of the Great Library at Alexandria, at that time the Council's base of operation, the Powers That Be ordered all reference to it destroyed! Well for whatever reason it wasn't done so they 'arranged' for the library to be caught up in the fighting between the Romans and Egyptians," Giles stopped to take off his glasses and began cleaning them.

"So if these 'Powers' destroyed the library how did you see any in this Watcher's library?" asked Jack, smiling slightly as the scholar did what Daniel did so often he and this Giles didn't even register they were doing it.

"Well that was thought to be the case until the siege of Constantinople in 1453, where the Watchers were based. Well in saving the archive, which cost the council every penny it had at the time to bribe some of the Ottoman Turks, it was found that two books had somehow survived the burning of the library in Alexandria. It was thought wise to hold onto them just in case," Giles replaced his glasses and sighed. "I had hoped that at least one would have been in the small archive the Watchers had in the Cotswolds we inherited!"

"So now what?" asked Sam a little frustrated, "If Buffy and the others can't even write it in English, how are we going to find out what it means?"

"Look you shouldn't worry too much about what the Sag'éd said, it wasn't a threat or 'I'll be back' thing. Although I think he and his kind will comeback," said Buffy, failing dismally in her impersonation of the Terminator. "What we need to find out is how he managed to use the device he used to get here and more importantly, how we stop anymore escaping Erset la tari."

Sam thought for a moment then smiled as a possible solution occurred to her, "Daniel you said it sounds similar to Sumerian," she prompted.

Daniel glanced at Giles for a moment before looking back, "Ah yeah but there are so many variants it would take years to even work on a proximity," the archaeologist said.

"Yes if we used paper, but what about a computer? A very powerful one!"

"Woo I still have Miss Calendar's program from school. It was written to convert an obscure Slavic dialect to English but I'm sure it could be adapted to convert the Forbidden language," smiled Willow enthusiastically.

--------------

Dawn sat up in bed, calmly looking around the room that had been hers since moving to Cleveland. She got up and grabbed her robe putting it on as she walked towards the door. Something seemed wrong, but her mind could not come up with what it was. Opening the door she stepped into the empty living room, she seemed to be alone! Moving to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of orange juice before returning to the living room, a man dressed in very outlandish clothes was sat on the couch.

"Hello Dawn, my name's Whistler," he said, he gestured to the chair, "Sit, we need to talk."

Still a little bemused as well as wondering why she was not freaking out being in the apartment on her own with a complete stranger, she sat and took a long drink of her juice. "What do you want with me?" she asked calmly.

"Well Dawn it's like this, things are starting to go wrong and they need fixing so the Powers have drafted you," he smiled at the young woman. "I know what the First One did to you and your friend seems terrible, and it was, but if we don't start getting things moving it will happen to whole races."

"Alright," frowned Dawn finishing her juice, "But why me? Why not Buffy or Willow, I don't have any power!"

"No you don't, but you do have one unique ability, you can translate the Forbidden language for your friends."

"Forbidden? How do you forbid a language?" asked Dawn mirroring Jack's question.

"With great difficulty. Anyway it didn't work, two books survived the purge, those books got into the wrong hands and that person did a really stupid thing! He created a device that was able to draw a First One across the barrier created to imprison them. That device is now in the Land of No Return."

"If there is a Land of No Return! How does something return?" queried Dawn. Then something occurred to her, "How can I translate this Forbidden language? I know I'm good at languages but Giles, and what Cassie told me about her friend Daniel, they are better!"

"Well it all goes back to what you use to be; you were created by beings of great power as were the slayer line and witches," Whistler held up a hand as Dawn went to ask the obvious questions. "Please listen. These beings endowed them with knowledge of the First Ones, their language etc. but because at the time it was felt unnecessary to give them the ability to translate that language none of them were given it. However much they or any of their friends try they cannot translate it. Well when the monks gave you human form, the powers had a small hand in your make-up they realised the error they had made with the others and gave you the ability to translate it.

"Now you want to know about the slayer line and witches?" Dawn nodded. "Okay, the story goes back further than anyone can imagine! Eons ago, there existed a race so old that they remembered the beginning. This race known by the races that followed as the Ancients spanned the universe, they thought of themselves as teachers and guardians of the lesser races and kept the peace as these other races began to move into space.

"As time passed three of these other races joined them in looking after the other less advanced ones. Everything was hunky dory for many more eons. Then the Furlings began colonising suitable planets in this part of this galaxy when one of their ships crashed on Earth, the home of the First Ones, a demonic race of such evil that they took great joy in slowly torturing the Furlings to death even after they had obtained every piece of information possible.

"Until then no other race had any type of contact with them, even though they were almost as old as the Ancients. Although they were still a technologically backward race not capable of building ships they were able to use a device from the Furling ship called a Chaapa-ai or a Stargate as some of Cassie's friends call it. This device gave them access to many worlds where they tore down everything and consumed the races they found there. The four races used every resource at their disposal without success. The First Ones were impervious to all the Ancients technology as well as their magickal abilities, the Asgard, who constituted the military arm of the alliance had a little more luck with theirs, killing thousands but those thousands were replaced by millions."

"So how did they win?" interrupted Dawn.

"Well they didn't, it was like trying to hold back a tide with just your hands," sighed Whistler. "By then half this galaxy was overrun, that was when an Ancient by the name of Brah'ha came up with a desperate plan, using a device called The Heart of the Universe and you, when you were just energy. He was able to seal all the First Ones behind an impenetrable barrier but only at the sacrifice of his people's physical form, they were no longer able to keep their form, they ascended. However, before they went they left behind a legacy, the slayers and witches. To these they gave many of their powers and abilities."

"Why?" asked Dawn curiously.

"Well not only did the First Ones consume the races they conquered but they infected them, making many like lesser First Ones, vampires, werewolves, other demons. The Ancients knew that something would be necessary to fight those creatures left behind, because they were not pure First Ones they could not be banished from this reality."

"Okay I can see why that would be necessary but why was there only two slayers before we closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale?" said Dawn.

"Because the energy needed to create a slayer is infinitely greater than it is to create a witch, most of a witch's power comes from mystical energy all around us, but the slayer's power comes directly from the same source as the barrier..."

"But that would mean... we are responsible for the First One returning when we activated the potentials in Sunnydale..." Dawn realised, "What would have happened if all the potentials had become slayers?" she asked going pale.

"Don't worry, the Powers wouldn't have let your plan work if there had been any alternative, it was they that stopped any potential outside Sunnydale from being activated but that little fight did cause this problem... well mostly. You should remember that if the two books had been destroyed when the Powers commanded, the First Ones would still be trapped and the barrier would have eventually returned to its previous strength," said Whistler trying to alleviate some of the young woman's guilt.

"Who found the books?" asked Dawn a sudden anger coming into her eyes.

"Ethan Rayne..." Whistler went on to explained to her how the evil sorcerer stole them from the council.

As everything went white, Dawn heard the balance demon say, "Tell your sister I said Hi."

--------------

"BUFFY!" screamed Dawn as she sat up in bed next to Cassandra who followed suit shocked from her sleep.

Before anyone else was halfway up from their seats the blonde slayer was already at her sister's door. As Janet joined Buffy on the bed gathering her daughter into her arms as she began to cry, the slayer was gently rocking Dawn back and forth speaking quietly to her, "I'm here Dawnie, I got you, nothing can hurt you now. Don't cry."

"Buffy no one is safe, the First ones are coming," exclaimed the distraught brunette.

"Who?" asked Giles as he sat next to his slayer still rocking her sister.

"The First Ones... The Sag'éd. The barrier that kept them prisoner is braking down," she explained.

"Dawn now listen to me. How do you know about the Sag'éd? And more importantly how are you able to convert the Forbidden language to English when no one else can?" Giles asked gently.

"The Powers gave me the ability and Whistler explained that I'm the only person who can, it has to do with what I use to be," said Dawn pulling slightly away from her sister to look at the Watcher.

The Watcher looked at her for a moment, "If we give you a little time do you think you would be up to coming out and joining the meeting?" he asked gently.

"Sure, but would it be alright if I showered first?" Dawn smiled slightly.

"Of course Dawn, I think we probably have that much time," he said rising and pushing the others out and closing the door behind him.

"Okay Dawnie you go and shower... Do you want Tara to make you some of her famous funny shaped pancakes?" said Buffy beginning to rise.

Dawn grabbed her sister's arm, "Please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone!" she sobbed.

Buffy looked down at her 'little' sister holding on to her with a death grip, "Okay Dawnie I'll stay with you, so will Janet and Cassie... Just let me stick my head out the door and tell the others okay?"

Dawn released her sister and nodded, "Alright, and yes I'd like some of Tara's pancakes."

--------------

It was a little under an hour before Dawn felt ready to face the others who waited in the living room as she and her roommate ate the pancakes in the kitchen; Faith and Sam standing guard at the door refusing anyone other than the two witches and their mates access to the kitchen.

Dawn slipped her hand into Buffy's who squeezed it reassuringly as they all entered the crowded living room.

They sat on the couch, the others vacating it to allow the two young women to be joined by Buffy and Janet; Faith and Sam sat on the arms next to their respective partners.

Giles and Daniel sat opposite them both with intense looks on their faces, "So Dawn you said Whistler told you, you could translate the Forbidden language?" said Giles.

"Oh, he asked me to say 'Hi' Buffy," Dawn said smiling at her sister before answering the Watcher's question. "Yeah, he said that when the monks made me human, the Powers made sure I could translate it..." she hesitated for a moment trying to remember everything, "He said that when the Ancients created slayers and witches they didn't feel it was necessary for them to have that ability..."

"Wait, the Ancients created slayers and witches? How?" interrupted Daniel.

"Ah yeah and he didn't say," explained Dawn looking from Giles to Daniel. Then a hardness came to her eyes, "We are partly responsible for what is happening but Ethan Rayne was the one that brought the Sag'éd, the First One here."

"Ethan 'bloody' Rayne, I should have guessed. Well he's gone too far this time," growled Giles.

"Because the two books that the council had and should have destroyed, Whistler said he stole them from the council just before the building was blown up. He built something he hoped would allow him to cross the dimensional barriers, well at least he thought so."

"I think you better start at the beginning, try and leave nothing out," said Giles taking his glasses off and polishing them again.

"Wait first I wanna know what that thing said back at the NID base!" Jack jumped in looking around.

"Okay, so what did he say?" smiled Dawn thinking how much Jack acted like Xander, 'Maybe they are related?' she mused.

"Ah... will one of you guys tell her?" asked Jack looking around at the slayers and witches.

"Me-ng ina Sag'éd Me nam sa itti du sa ina amelnakru su'ati eseru memin erset la tari," supplied Willow.

"Well you have to understand that some English words don't have any corresponding word in the Forbidden language. As close as I can get it, it means, "We are First Ones We will not talk with creatures that belong to the enemy that banished us to land of no return," explained the young brunette.

Dawn went on to tell them of the Ancients and their allies war against the First ones and the desperate plan, which caused the Ancients to leave this reality.

"So how did they cross the barrier?" asked Xander speaking for the first time.

"We are partly responsible; the power that Willow and Tara tapped to activate the other slayers in Sunnydale weakened it, which was why only those potentials in town were activated not all over the world. But even that wasn't enough to allow the First ones access, it was Ethan that built the device, which is now in Erset la tari. The only good thing is that there are no materials there to build more but if they get the books or manage to obtain those items they will be able to create more, then they will come in force."

Everyone sat in silence trying to absorb what the young woman had told them.

"So not good," said Buffy, "We need to find those books and destroy them."

"Yes Buffy," nodded Giles, "I would guess Ethan still has them."

"Right so we find this Ethan guy," agreed Jack getting nods from his team.

"No," snapped Buffy, "This is our domain."

"Not anymore," Jack snapped back, "This concerns everyone."

"Buffy, I'm afraid the Colonel is correct," said Giles. "If we can somehow obtain the device the First one has and secure the books then the crisis will be averted and both sides can go back to their own concerns. But if not, we have to prepare for the worst." He looked at Jack, "If you can arrange it I think we need to organise a meeting with your superiors so we can work out an agreement as soon as possible."

"I think it would be a good idea for Colonel Stevens to also be involved," added Riley.

"Yes you are probably right, can you contact him and see if he can make himself available," said Giles.

Jack looked over at Daniel, silently asking his advice, he nodded slightly. Jack turned back to Giles, "I'll contact General Hammond," he told the Watcher, "But in the meantime what about this Ethan guy?"

"I'll run a check with the FBI and NSA computers," pointed out Sam.

"And I'll contact our network and see if anyone knows anything," added Willow.

"Don't forget the Coven, they maybe able to help!" suggested Tara.

"Yes why don't you three get on that," said Giles.

Sam looked at her CO who nodded, "Right, I'll need a computer," she said.

"No problem we have everything you'll need in our apartment," smiled Willow as she headed for the door with Tara and Sam in tow.

"Right I'll make that call," said Colonel O'Neill getting up and heading towards the balcony, opening his phone and pressing speed dial as he went.

--------------

SGC, General Hammond's office

As the General entered his office the phone began ringing, "Hammond," he said taking his seat.

"General, it's me," came Colonel O'Neill's voice on the other end.

"Jack, how is Cassandra doing?"

"As well as you would expect having been experimented on by the NID. Janet didn't get much sleep last night, by what Sam said, Cassie and her friend Dawn kept waking up screaming. Whatever those bastards did to them, I think it will take time for them to get over it! If ever," said Jack, the General could hear the anger in his voice.

"Yes, we both have experiences like that," said the General shivering slightly as he thought back to his time in the hands of the Vietcong. "If there is anything she needs let me know. So how did the meeting go?"

"Will do General. Not so great actually sir, we may have a bigger problem than the Goa'uld. We still have a chance to stop things going to hell, literally. It seems that we discovered why and how the Ancients left this reality. It seems they met a more powerful race which they managed to imprison but the barrier has been weakened," explained Jack briefly.

"So Jack, what do you suggest?" asked General Hammond worried that there was something out there worse than the Goa'uld.

"The people here asked for a meeting. Sir what I saw yesterday is a danger to everything and everyone, I think you should be here and at least some of the Joint Chiefs should also be as well if it can be arranged."

"Very well I'll take that under advisement and get back to you. I'll suggest to the President that he also send a representative to the meeting."

"Right sir, I'll wait for your call," Jack disconnected the phone. They all looked at him as he re-entered, "He's getting back to me," he said retaking his seat.

A little over an hour later General Hammond returned Jack's call.

"O'Neill," said Jack opening his phone.

"Colonel, can you persuade Ms Summers and some of her associates to accompany you and your team to the President's home in New Hampshire? The President wishes to be at the meeting and as he already planned to spend a couple of days there and none of the press will be around so it will be easier to keep this under wraps for the moment."

Jack looked around the people watching him on the phone, "I think I can do that, I'll contact you again when the details have been sorted out here. Bye Sir," he disconnected the phone. "The President wants to be at the meeting so would like some of you to accompany my team to his private home in New Hampshire," he informed them.

"I can't leave Dawn," said Buffy.

"No, but I think Dawn should be part of the group anyway as she is the only one capable of translating the First Ones' language," pointed out Giles.

"Alright, you, Dawn, Willow, Robin, Riley and me that way if any decision involving the Council has to be made the majority will already be available and Willow and Tara can always do their mojo to connect the rest to us," agreed Buffy.

"Alright if that's your decision," nodded Giles.

--------------

Janet asked General Hammond for permission to remain with her daughter in Cleveland until Cassandra felt up to returning to school, Buffy suggested they remain at her apartment while she was away.

The private jet taxied to the end of the small airstrip where three black limousines waited. As they exited the plane they were greeted by a young man in his mid-twenties, "Welcome, I'm John Peterson, President Hayes personnel aide. If you will come with me I'll take you to the President," he said shaking hands with everyone before leading the way to the cars.

"Has General Hammond arrived yet?" asked Jack as he followed the aide.

"Yes Colonel, along with a Major Davis," answered John.

"And Colonel Stevens?" added Riley.

"Not yet, he is expected around six tonight. I understand he had some problems with some vampires in the Andes!" smiled John standing by the side of the first car.

The aide rode in the first car with Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Willow. He smiled at Buffy, "You don't remember me do you?" he asked.

Buffy frowned, "No sorry, should I?"

"I guess not, I was a nobody at Hemery, I was one of the students you saved that night at the gym," John explained, "A lot of us figured out what had happened and I wasn't the only one unhappy to see you expelled," he said serious.

Buffy looked closely at the young man, "Peterson! Didn't me and my so called friends give you a hard time?" she blushed remembering some of the things that had been done to him. "Sorry about that," she finished unable to look at him.

John laughed, "Yeah, but don't feel too bad, it happens, anyway about a year after you left LA I met a guy who lived on the streets, I helped him fight vampires until I went to college."

"So what was this guy's name," asked Buffy, already suspecting the answer.

"Charles Gunn. He works with your friend Angel now," smiled John.

"I thought it might be. Do you still keep in contact with him?" nodded Buffy.

"Now and then, he knows I work for the President and he has been able to give me the heads up when something apocalyptic is about to happen so I can warn the President."

"So you were able to warn him about Jasmine and the sun being blacked out a few years ago!" asked Giles.

"Yeah, that was a close one with Jasmine, half the people in the White House were under her influence. I suggested at that point the President should secure himself and his family in the bunker," said John solemnly. "Some of the staffers are still being treated for the trauma they suffered when they found out the truth."

"Does he know I'm in the party?" put in Willow.

John glanced at the redhead, nodding, "Yes, he knows. He knows what you have been through over the last few years, Angel told Gunn who told me and I passed it on, he knows you're much better and would not do anything dangerous."

"Oh," said Willow quietly seeking out Giles' hand for support.

The rest of the short journey was spent in silence. They passed through a set of security checks without incident and arrived at a quite large colonial house. They all piled out of the cars and John led them up to and through the large front doors. They passed several men in suits that were obviously Secret Service agents, he approached a door on the left and knocked, opening it when a male voice called out to enter.

John stood to one side beckoning the Scoobies in followed by the rest, "Mr President, may I introduce the slayer Buffy Summers, I went to school with her you may recall."

The two men in the room rose and came forward, one, the older looking was a portly bald man wearing an Air Force General's uniform, Buffy guessed he was Jack's CO! The other man was in a well cut suit, slightly shorter than the General and maybe in his early fifties, he extended his hand to Buffy, "Ms Summers, I'm pleased to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from John here."

"Pleased to meet you Mr President," smiled Buffy, "May I introduce my sister Dawn, my Watcher Rupert Giles, my best friend Willow Rosenberg, the last principle of Sunnydale High Robin Woods and former agent Riley Finn," said Buffy turning towards the others as she released his hand.

The President shook their hands, "This is General George Hammond of the SGC," he said. He looked at Riley a knowing smile coming to his face, "I've heard some good things about you son, mostly from a friend of yours I have had doing some work for me."

Riley smiled back as he shook his former Commander in Chief's hand, "That would be Graham Miller; I didn't know he was involved with Dawn's situation until we were on our way out of the secret base. Did he make it?" asked Riley concern coming to his eyes.

"Yes he made it out fine. He is helping coordinate our efforts to closedown the NID," explained President Hayes. "Please everyone have a seat," he gestured to the couches and chairs before turning back to the guests he had not yet greeted. Jack and Sam saluting before accepting the President's hand, "It's nice to meet you again, Colonel, Major please come in and have a seat, the old soldier in me has never been one to stand on ceremony," he smiled. Finally he turned to the remaining two guests, "Doctor Jackson it is nice to finally meet you, George has told me only good things about you and Teal'c may I formally greet you and thank you for all the help you have given us over the years fighting the Goa'uld," he finished.

Teal'c bowed slightly, "Thank you Mr President, but it is I that should thank you, without the Tau'ri there would be no hope for my own people."

"An amicable situation then," smiled Hayes, he turned to John, "Can you please arrange for refreshments to be sent in?"

"Of course Mr President," replied John before leaving the room.

The rest of the late afternoon was spent getting to know each other as they waited for the remaining people to arrive for the meeting, by the time Colonel Stevens arrived even Willow felt more relaxed, having been assured by the President that he was pleased with her progress and had no intention of sending agents to kill her.

At just after six John knocked and entered the room, "Mr President, the rest of your guests have arrived and are waiting in the conference room," he said.

The President rose followed by the rest, "Thank you John. Shall we join them?" he said smiling at the rest as he led the way out the room.

On entering the conference room, they were greeted by three men and a woman who all rose when the President entered the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen please find your seats," said the President sitting at the head of the large table, "We thought it easier to have nameplates made so we could proceed quicker." It took several minutes for everyone to find their places and settle down. "First of all I think we should all get an update on the search for this Ethan Rayne character, at the suggestion of John, I requested both the NSA and FBI start to look for him. Margaret, Jim, has anything come up since we spoke last?" he asked the heads of the respective agencies who sat just down from him.

"Not much Mr President. His credit cards were last used to pay for a hotel room some eighteen months ago in Cleveland, he stayed a week then nothing after that," Jim MacDonald the FBI director said.

"Ethan is not stupid," put in Giles, "He probably had arrangements with the demon underworld to disappear or..."

"Or the Sag'éd killed him," put in Buffy.

"Or the Sag'éd killed him," sighed Giles.

"Well what about the books? Is there anyway to find them?" asked the President hopefully.

"The Council use to periodically place powerful tracing spells on their more important volumes but as I did when I ah... obtained certain books from them he would have removed them. So no there is no way, sorry," explained Giles.

"Alright so we concentrate on finding Ethan Rayne then," nodded the President, he turned to the Directors, "I want every available person on this," he ordered.

"Yes Mr President," they said in unison.

"We have our people looking as well," put in Buffy, "And we are not impeded by national borders," she smiled.

The President smiled at her, "I envy you Ms Summers. Have you any idea what he was doing in Cleveland?" he asked looking around the table.

"Cleveland is the only active Hellmouth now Sunnydale is gone," explained Giles, "I suspect he was using the chaotic energy coming from it for something."

"Giles you're always saying that the Hellmouth is a weak place in the barrier between dimensions," said Willow, "That would also apply to Erset la tari, it would be the most likely place to bring the Sag'éd across."

"Yes of course, damn. This means that the creature has been here for eighteen months..." growled Giles, he looked at the President, "I would suggest we also trace this Doctor Hoven's movements for the last two years."

"Why two years?" asked the President.

"It is doubtful this NID would have accepted him without checking his background, so the creature must have replaced the real Doctor Hoven at some point. I think it would be useful to know about the real Doctor as well."

"Yes," nodded the President, "Please do the checks," he said looking at his Directors again.

"Yes Mr President," they said in unison again.

"Now then Mr Giles, you requested this meeting what do you propose?"

"We pool all our resources as well as information," the next words out his mouth had everyone looking more than a little shocked. "To that end I propose a team from Watchful Security join your SGC to help find 'The Heart of the Universe', whatever and wherever it is and you supply us with several dozen personnel to augment our shortage of Watchers to help look after the other slayers."

"You can't be serious Giles," exclaimed Buffy rising and turning to confront her Watcher, "I thought we agreed that we would have nothing to do with the military," she growled.

"Things have changed. Buffy think, the US government have what we need to find this 'Heart of the Universe' and slayers and witches I suspect are the only ones that will be able to use it," Giles said in a calm voice.

"Alright," Buffy acknowledged grudgingly, "Just out of curiosity if the Council were to agree, who did you have in mind?"

Giles smirked as he glanced at the Colonel, "Faith, Willow, Xander and yourself."

"No way would I take orders from Jack," Buffy said between clenched teeth.

"I'm sure General Hammond and I could come up with something that would work," smiled the President.

Jack looked a little sick himself as he looked at his Commander in Chief, "Sir, you can't be serious! These 'children'," he said between clenched teeth, "Should be kept as far way from the gate as possible."

Buffy looked daggers at Jack before turning back to her Watcher, "If Jack is against it and we don't hafta take orders from him, I agree," she finished sitting down.

"May I suggest Buffy as joint second in command in regards her team under General Hammond," offered Robin, "But with Buffy having a veto over any order outside the remit of the search for the 'Heart'."

"That could work Mr President," put in General Hammond receiving an angry stare from Colonel O'Neill.

The next person to shock everyone was Colonel Stevens, "Mr President, as my unit is already doing much of the same work as the slayers may I suggest that as long as the team of slayers etc. are working at the SGC, my unit be placed under the joint control of yourself and Watchful Security."

"You wanna work with these people Mike," said Jack in shock.

A look of pain crossed Colonel Stevens face as he glanced at his old friend before addressing the President, "Sir, as you know I just returned from Peru. Without the aid these people gave us, via Riley, it would have been far worse! As it was we lost over one hundred civilians and seven of my unit were injured, two of which are almost certain to have to leave the service. Had we obtained the information earlier most of those people would still be alive and I would not be looking to replace two men who have served this country... this world, so well." he looked at Jack again, "Yes I would work with these people Jack."

President Hayes glanced at the two Colonels and then at General Hammond and Giles, "If we and your Council can agree to terms would both groups accept these offers?" he asked.

"Mr President all this may be academic, if we can recover the two books and the device built using them the First ones will be trapped again. But the slayers and witches have knowledge and abilities of the Ancients, besides being a very valuable asset to the world, and as Mr Giles said are probably the only ones that can use the 'Heart', would be of great benefit to the SGC in fighting the Goa'uld," pointed out Daniel.

"We won't be used as a weapon without our freewill again," snapped Buffy.

"Buffy, no one is suggesting otherwise," said Giles gently knowing how his slayer felt about the old Council and its methods.

"Aren't they Giles? Aren't you Giles? You have already offered mine and Faith's services to an organisation we know next to nothing about without discussing it with us first. We all agreed when we set up the new Council that would not happen and here you are doing just that," said Buffy her face like thunder.

Giles had the good grace to look ashamed an apologetic look coming to his face, "Yes I did didn't I! My apologies Buffy," he sighed heavily glancing at the others before settling on the President, "My apologies to you, for myself and Buffy, I am sorry but for the moment I must withdraw the offer of the slayers, which exceeded my authority."

"No," said Dawn jumping up from her place on the far side of Buffy. She blushed as all eyes turned to her, "Sorry," she whispered before turning to her sister, "Buffy please, you don't know what the Sag'éd are capable of, but I do," she said tears coming to her eyes. Buffy rose again and pulled her into a hug, there was silence around the table and after a few moments Dawn pulled away from her sister looking into her eyes, "Buffy I don't want anyone to go through that, and they will if we don't stop it. Buffy I feel we can trust these people and they need our help, they 'need' your help... Please Buffy for me," she pleaded.

Buffy let out a heavy sigh, "Alright," she said never able to refuse Dawn anything when she was like this. She released her sister and turned to the others, "Sorry about my earlier outburst," she glanced down at Giles, "If the whole Council agree and the individuals agree, I will do it," she said retaking her seat.

"Very well Buffy," nodded Giles he turned to the President, "May I suggest a short adjournment and a quiet room where Willow can do the spell to connect with the rest of the Council!"

"Yes of course, it is almost time for dinner, may I suggest we take up where we left off tomorrow after we have slept on it!" suggested the President.

"Yes that maybe best, Buffy got very little rest last night," said Giles rising with the others.

President Hayes turned to John who had risen from a chair by the doors, "John please show our guests to the music room and see they are not disturbed and I'll see you all at dinner," he said looking at everyone.

--------------

A rundown motel just outside LA

The black convertible pulled into a parking bay and stopped. Angel turned to Cordelia, "You sure this is it?"

"Yeah this is it, it's exactly like my vision and Lorne said the woman who fronts it for Wolfram and Hart provides rooms for any of their clients on the run from the demon underworld as well as human authorities," she explained as she started exiting the car, she carried a couple of hand crossbows.

Gunn, Helena and Wesley got out of the back all heavily armed with swords and axes as well as stakes and Wesley also had his two handguns.

"How do you want to play this Angel?" asked Wesley.

"We'll try the easy way first you four wait here and I'll go and try getting one of their special rooms, I'll tell them I'm on the run from a slayer," Angel gave Helena a small smile, "Once I find out how to get to them I'll come and get you," he finished beginning to walk towards the entrance.

Gunn stood with the others fingering the edge of his homemade axe, "I should have sharpened it before we came out he..." He was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and looked up to see Angel rising from the damaged bonnet of the car parked just outside the entrance. "So much for the easy way," he sighed as he followed the others towards the destroyed door.

As they got close two very large demons stepped out, both were very muscular with four long tusks pointing upwards from their protruding lower jaw. Helena did a flying kick to the first, which only caused it to stagger back a step before it recovered and struck her in the side of the head sending her into Wesley, knocking them both to the ground.

Gunn dodged to the side of Helena and Wesley and swung his axe at one of the demons but he caught hold of Gunn's wrist and bending slightly picked the young man up and threw him at Angel sending both back into the car.

Gunn groaned as he rose with Angel, "So much for plan B, what's plan C?"

As the demon fighter and vampire started moving more cautiously towards the two demons guarding the door and Helena helped Wesley up, Cordelia carefully took aim with her crossbow and pulled the trigger. Over the years, she had become quite proficient and the bolt hit its target entering the soft tissue just above the things ear and entered its brain. The demon fell like a tree being cut down.

There was a moment's silence as the remaining demon looked at its dead partner, then to everyone's surprise it started crying like a baby, moments later a very small, very wrinkled, old 'woman' came running out, "My baby, my baby," she cried as she knelt next to the dead demon and stroked its head tenderly.

The members of AI looked around at each other, Gunn and Angel made their way over to the others while keeping an eye on the other demon and the old 'woman', "How did you know where to hit it?" asked Angel.

"I suddenly had a flashback to the end of the vision I had about Dawn, I saw you stab one in the same place. Sorry I didn't get it sooner," she smiled.

"That's alright Cordy, no real harm done," replied Angel.

"No real harm, you kill my youngest child and you say there is no real harm!" screeched the old 'woman'.

"Your child!" exclaimed Gunn, looking from the small 'woman' and the large dead demon.

"They attacked me almost as soon as I walked through the door," pointed out Angel.

"You must have frightened them; he was only two years old. Would you kill a two year old human baby?" she weld turning back to stroking the child's brow.

"Not to sound ignorant," whispered Gunn to Wesley, "But how could a little thing like her give birth to something that big?"

"Ah many of the older demon races lay soft shelled eggs that grow larger by drawing mystical energy through the outer shell," explained Wesley still eyeing the old 'woman', "What do you suggest know now?" he asked Angel.

"I don't think we are going to get any cooperation from her! Let's take a look around inside," said Angel moving cautiously towards the broken door, the others following.

They entered the lobby, which looked like any other seedy rundown motel that had seen much better times; Wesley dropped his sword on the counter as he joined the vampire behind it looking for any clue on how to enter the hidden section. Gunn and Helena positioned themselves next to the two corridors leading in opposite directions from the lobby while Cordelia kept an eye on the demons outside.

Wesley searched the desk while Angel ran his hands around the shelves of the counter after several minutes they exchanged frustrated looks as they found nothing.

"Ah guys the old woman's coming," said Cordelia as she moved away from the door.

The old 'woman' walked in, turning to her child she gave him a toothy grin, "You stay there baby, mummy won't be long." She turned to Angel, "What do you want?"

"We are looking for a man, a human, that we know is in the secret part of this building. We won't hurt you as long as you don't impede us," Wesley answered.

"You're the ones that stopped the killers of my friend Merl," she said; Angel nodded; walking over to the counter, she pulled a small ornate dagger from her pocket and cut her finger, then using the bloody finger to draw a small pentagram on the top. The area shimmered and as the blood vanished a button appeared, which the 'woman' pressed. A few feet from where Gunn stood a portal opened.

They all looked into the new corridor and looked back at the 'woman', "How do we know we can trust you, after all we just killed one of your children," pointed out Wesley.

The 'woman' shrugged her shoulders, "Do what you want I'm out of her," she said turning back to her remaining son, calling over her shoulder, "The human is in room 5," before addressing her son, "Come on baby, pick up Bru, it's time to go home."

They watched as the demon picked up his brother and followed his mother into the dark. "So do we go in?" asked Gunn still eyeing the corridor with suspicion.

"You and Cordy wait here," said Angel walking into the corridor with Wesley and Helena following.

"You got it," smiled Gunn positioning himself so he could watch both normal corridors as well as the new one.

Helena's slayer senses were all screaming at her as soon as she passed the first door that something very evil was behind it, shaking her head and trying to suppress her instincts she hurried after her Watcher and vampire friend. They gathered around the door with a five on it, Angel knocked.

"Who is it?" came an English voice from the other side.

"My name is Lindsey MacDonald I work for Wolfram and Hart, I need to speak with you," said Angel, doing a passable imitation of the evil lawyer.

They heard the door being unlocked and the last thing the man heard was, "Nice to finally meet you Ethan," as Angel's fist connected with the Englishman's face.

--------------

President Hayes' home

During and after dinner, although no one suggested it; there seemed to be an unspoken agreement by everyone that they would not talk about the present situation.

Buffy stood with Willow and Giles chatting while keeping an eye on Dawn across the room, who was starting to look more relaxed as she chatted and laughed with the First lady and her youngest daughter, who was in her last year of high school. "I thought your sister needed some diversion," came the President's voice from behind her.

Buffy turned smiling at him, "Yes, she still can't speak about what happened but hopefully when she starts her sessions with the Council's counsellor next week she will get better."

A shadow crossed President's face for a moment, "You never really get over those sort of things," he said sadly.

"I know but at least I can hope," Buffy replied with a little smile as she saw the same shadow cross both Willow's and Giles' faces and knew the same had been reflected on her own.

"So on a lighter note," smirked the President, "How's life on the Hellmouth!"

--------------

Just as Buffy was getting ready for bed her phone rang, "Hello," she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Buffy," came Angel's voice from the other end, "I've got some news."

"What is it?"

"I have an old friend of yours here and I thought you would like to come and have a chat with him." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Who would that be," she smiled already suspecting who the souled vampire was referring too. Over the years, she and Faith had come to realise that one of the slayer's abilities was an almost empathic link with their main foe, the vampire! Giving them the ability to instinctively know what a vampire opponent was going to do. When they told Willow this she had speculated that because of Angel's, and later Spike's, soul that had been why Buffy had been drawn to have a relationship with both.

"Ethan Rayne," said Angel.

"Good, I hope he didn't cause you any problems!"

"No, no trouble, he's sleeping at the moment," laughed Angel. "When he tried getting away when we got him back here, Cordy bitch slapped him around a bit. Saying something about all the pain he had cost her with her vision of what this Sag'éd you told us about was going to do," he told the slayer with a chuckle.

"Cordy did that? Wow I'll warn Xander not to push her too much," laughed Buffy. "So how did you find him?"

"Cordy had a vision that led us right to him," explained Angel, "So what do you want us to do with him?"

"Can you keep him safe until we decide?"

"You got it. Is there anything we need to do?"

"No, just keep him there. Did he have any books on him?" she asked hopefully.

"A few, Wes is going through them now. Why the interest?"

"Ethan stole a couple of books from the old Council that are very dangerous. Tell Wes they are the forbidden language, he'll know what I mean and tell him under no circumstances to read any of it out loud."

"Will do Buffy, if we find them we will keep them safe."

"Thanks Angel, night," she smiled in relief, if he had the books half their problem would be over and even if they weren't he could hopefully tell them where to find them.

"Goodnight Buffy."

--------------

The End of Book one

Author's notes: I would have included the Council meeting but this was already starting to become the longest epilogue I have ever written so let's just say after much tooing and froing they agreed to cooperate. The conclusion of the meeting with the President and the SGC will form the prologue of Book two 'The Heart of the Universe', coming to a web site near you soon???????

I hope to start writing Book two very shortly, but knowing me I'll start something else first, I already have a outline for another Buffy/Stargate crossover and one that would probably involve a crossover with the Lord of the Rings? There will be a novelty for you all. Not. Anyway expect the next part sometime.

Blessings

Dave


End file.
